


Mistakes and Happiness - Part 1: A New Word for Bad

by PnP



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bath Houses, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Drunk Sex, Dry Orgasm, Family Secrets, First Kiss, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Japan, Love Hotels, M/M, Masturbation, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Nipple Licking, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 54,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PnP/pseuds/PnP
Summary: Jesse McCree, age 19, Blackwatch’s newest and most flippant recruit, has been sent to Japan on a mission:  to gather intelligence and help carry out an assassination on one of Japan’s most influential crime-lords. A train ride leads to an unexpected encounter with a skeptical yet curious young man (Hanzo Shimada), who takes Jesse out for a “night on the town” that he will never forget.





	1. Strangers on a Train

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, McHanzo fans! Apologies if the writing style is a little jarring. What we have here is actually just an RP of one of our favorite pairings of all time, so you’ll notice a POV shift every few paragraphs or so between Jesse and Hanzo. We thought McHanzo fans might enjoy seeing our experimentation of how various scenarios might play out between these characters. It’s pretty much unedited, kind of like a rough sketch in writing, as this was basically all written in good fun. You’ll notice references to various things in the game and the fandom, and we hope you enjoy that! And we should also say that we don’t bother with intensive fact-checking, and we are by no means slaves to the “canon.” Sounds like some quality shit, right? ;D
> 
> With that being said, we simply hope you enjoy the characters and our portrayal of them. Happy reading!
> 
> -PnP

Jesse hadn’t slept well.  
A 15 hour flight on _not_ first class meant his legs were crammed into the seat in front of him, and Jesse was too polite to say anything to the older woman in front of him. Mamma raised him to be right to them little old ladies. For a covert mission, they didn’t put him in anything fancy for accommodation, and even though he felt saddle-sore from the goddamn plane ride, that tiny bed was a god-send. His grumpy mood was nothing a cigarillo and a walk couldn’t fix. He needed to explore, anyway. To find this _Hana-moo-rah_ place. Getting there meant he got stared at through the sea of black heads around him, towering over most of these Japanese people by a few feet. It probably wasn’t a good idea to send someone so obviously well… _not japanese_ on this mission, but the way he figured it, he didn’t give a rat’s ass if the big guy’s didn’t.  
Japan was an interesting place.  
Loud, but, orderly. Sparklin’ clean for a downtown. So many sights and sounds in this city, yet the people looked sort of grim and maintained a polite enough distance. One girl, that he caught staring at him on the train, he went ahead a gave a wink too. She looked away, real pretty and cute-like. Jesse just chuckled and leaned down towards her, knowing she could smell his breath and cologne.  
“Sumimah-sen, Hana-moo-rah wa doko des kah?”  
She covered her mouth and looked down, giving a little giggle, pretty as a mayflower. She shook her hand in front of her face. Guess that meant no.    
Jesse leaned back with a smile, sighing. He looked around.  
“Anybody know where Hana-moo-rah is?” He said, in English, his accent thick.

 

Hanzo wasn’t used to feeling awkward or out of control.  Backed by old and wealthy blood, adept in swordsmanship and archery, as well as hand-to-hand combat, Hanzo moved with confidence just about any place he went.  But sitting across a table from his bride-to-be that afternoon had not been a situation even his rigorous training had prepared him for.  The “conversation” while they sipped their tea was the most forced activity he’d ever participated in.  He had done so poorly, and everyone knew it.  It hadn’t helped that in the back of his mind, he knew Genji was running amuck somewhere, further flustering the clan elders and embarrassing their father.  Hanzo would’ve been out there looking for his younger brother if it hadn’t been so important for him to keep this social engagement--that he’d basically blundered through.  If only for one second he could’ve possessed Genji’s troublesome skill of so easily charming and talking with women.

But the moment Hanzo saw his betrothed, lovely in her pink kimono, something seized hold of him, right in his gut--and not the flutters of attraction.  Looking at this young woman, her dark eyes full of expectation, it was suddenly just like staring into the face of Hanamura itself. Idyllic Hanamura, with all its beautiful springtime cherry blossoms and seemingly peaceful streets.  Old Hanamura, the sheltered flower at the center of a powerful, ruthless organization that would one day be his to inherit. How could he acknowledge and be reminded of this his entire life, only to have it slam him into the ground today?

Hanzo didn’t return home after that visit and received permission, almost a recommendation, from his father to have a night out.  Embarrassing, but a relief nonetheless.  He walked through the train station without bothering to change out of his kimono and haori that he’d worn for the visit.  He moved as one with the bustle onto the car, enjoying this small piece of anonymity as he looked around, until his eyes settled on an unusual sight.

A foreigner.  Comically tall, scruffy, and sitting there on the train like he owned the place.  From a few steps away, Hanzo could smell his cologne, cigarillos, and something unmistakably American.  The trousers, the leather...it was like a real American cowboy, right there on the train.  Hanzo watched him from the corner of his eye.

At first the foreigner flirted with a girl--but no luck, it seemed.  He still wore a smile as he looked around with a sigh.  “Anybody know where Hana-moo-rah is?”

Hanamura?

The train jerked, and an elderly woman in front of Hanzo dropped a bag of biwa, and the fruits went rolling right at his feet.  Hanzo squatted down immediately to help her retrieve them before any were stepped on, all while the old woman insisted he need not.

“No, please, allow me, ma’am.”  He collected each one with his lightning quick hands and placed them back in her bag.  “There.”  He was just about to grasp the last one when the train jerked once more, and Hanzo lurched with it, still reaching.  The fruit rolled under a seat just out of reach.  Right under Mr. Cowboy’s splayed legs.  “Ah--”  Hanzo halted right between the man’s knees.  “Sorry.”  He moved back, eyes darting to somewhere decent, only momentarily meeting the foreigner’s.

He had definitely seen a bulge.  Was it true what people said, that all Americans were well-hung?  Damn…

 

Jesse didn't move. He'd locked eyes with a hottie. And his hand had been between Jesse’s legs. Jesse grinned down at him.

“No, please. Allow me.”

Jesse bent over, his face getting close to Hanzo’s as he reached between his leg to get the old lady’s fruit. Jesse breathed him in. He was so clean. Jesse smelt like an ashtray in comparison. They were close enough to kiss and Jesse would have, if this were a fucking movie.

“Maybe, uh, move back a little sweetheart?”

He couldn't quite reach it. He glanced down. That squat meant that robe thingy was gonna split apart.

“Can’t reach.” He drawled out, looking into Hanzo’s eyes again.

 

Hanzo’s breath caught as the man leaned over, quickly and casually closing the distance between their faces.  There wasn’t really room in the train for Hanzo to move... Hanzo pursed his lips and leaned away, trying to edge backward.  What was the cowboy saying?  Move back and what?

The man’s eyes lowered, unmistakably to what Hanzo realized was the part in his kimono, before the cowboy spoke again and stared right into his eyes.

Why, this rude, _crude_ …

Hanzo stood up, anger and indignation flaring in his chest, making it swell.  For another man to look at him that way, like he’d look at some boy in the red light district…

 

Jesse grabbed the fruit that was strange to him, groping a bit beneath the seat. Obviously, this beautiful stranger didn't appreciate the flirty gaze. Jesse shrugged, thinking, _Well, you looked at me first._

Fuck, he was so pretty. Those eyes were just brimming with intelligence beneath angled brows. Nice skin. Beautiful cheekbones. Pursed lips. Jesse loved his long hair. It looked like the style would get messy during sex-- clinging to his back and those long bangs in his eyes.

_Wow. I wanna fuck you._

Jesse stood up, hand holding out the fruit to Hanzo. “This yers?” He said, biting his lip, craving some tobacco. And sex.

 

The man stared down at him and had some height over Hanzo by a few inches. Hanzo stared back now, silently sizing him up and standing his ground. This cowboy wasn’t actually ugly like the other American men Hanzo had seen. Maybe it was just because he was young and didn't yet have an obnoxiously large nose or other exaggerated European features. His irreverent eyes were muddy, maybe gray, maybe brown, and his skin was tan and could probably withstand a good beating. He looked solid, strong. Maybe not as sinister as before, but curious.

“Thank you.” Hanzo tipped his head, giving the English phrase with measured pronunciation. He took the fruit and handed it to the old woman, who bowed graciously to both of them. Hanzo bowed back and gave the cowboy another look from the corner of his eye.

American troublemakers. Why couldn't they just stay the hell out of Japan?

But then he remembered something…

“Excuse me,” Hanzo muttered, facing him. “I couldn't help overhearing. Were you asking about Hanamura?” And why does an American hick like you know about it? And want to find it?

 

Jesse got excited that this man knew! He grabbed one of the plastic hand-support loops that kept hitting his head. The crowd shifted away from them both, but Jesse assumed it was because he was big. He didn't know if was because of what they were talking about.

“Yeah, I was. I wanted to visit. Do you know where it is?”

 

He wanted to “visit”?

Hanzo just stared at him. But he didn't miss how the people around them started to turn quietly away.

For him to ask so casually, this cowboy must not have really known much about Hanamura, or the Shimada clan. Hanzo certainly hadn't heard anything about visitors being expected.

“Yes.  But it's not really a tourist spot.”

 

Jesse frowned. He scratched his head, looking away from Hanzo for a moment.

“Oh. It's not? Shit. Looked like it from the pictures online…”

He looked back at Hanzo.

“Well, maybe you can recommend someplace else then? Itching to see the sa-koo-ra.”

He stared into those beautiful keen eyes. So dark. Fuck, Jesse loved mystery. And he loved beautiful mysterious people.

 

A cowboy interested in cherry blossoms?

This man’s eye contact...was intense. Was he really just some tourist who didn't know better?

“Hanamura is known for its sakura. But I'm sorry to say you're a little late to enjoy them this year. Perhaps you'd rather visit Mount Fuji?”

 

He was looking back. Jesse had been smart to back off about Hanamura. That probably would have lead to nowhere. He smirked, the side of his mouth that was used to holding the cigarillo coming up a little further than the other.

“Now, that's a hike ain't it? Didn't bring my hiking boots.” He chuckled and glanced downward to his clunking booted feet. He was a little bit closer now. The train started to yapper off a stop.

“Shit, I can't understand anything that little announcement is sayin’... where are we?” He asked Hanzo.

 

“This is the stop for Hashimoto Temple.” Hanzo grasped one of the metal poles as the train slowed down, taking a moment to look away from this stranger’s lopsided smirk.

This foreigner seemed to have a pretty upbeat disposition for knowing nothing about where he was. The way he spoke was different from Hanzo’s English tutor. His words were… round-sounding. But shortened sometimes too. And he just had such an untroubled, easy air about him. Maybe he wasn't such a troublemaker after all. Just brazen. Just American.

“You might like to see the temple. It's very beautiful.”

 

“ _Very beautiful?”_ He repeated, eyes flitting down to where Hanzo’s robe folded together. Man, for someone who wasn't much older than he was, he had some nice man tiddies. He must work out. “Yeah I like looking at beautiful things.” Jesse grinned at Hanzo, wondering if he'd understand the obvious flirt he'd thrown out. “Where is it?” He said with a chuckle clipping the end of his words.

 

Again with the--! He wasn't imagining this flirting, was he?

This time Hanzo’s face flushed, and his awareness only made him blush even more. Fuck. He'd never been openly checked out or called beautiful by a man before today--especially by, he’d admit, a _somewhat_ attractive Gaijin. What was he supposed to do? His heart was pounding suddenly!

At first it had been insulting. So how could it now feel...exciting? Like some kind of new challenge.

“Hm.” Hanzo looked out the window. “You'll never find it. Follow me.” The train stopped, and the doors slid open. Hanzo stepped out without looking back.

  
Jesse almost victory fisted the air. He loved it when what he set out to do worked. He followed behind Hanzo like an eager retriever hound, before finding rhythm with Hanzo’s brisk steps. He was tall for a japanese. His ass looked real cute in that robe. Jesse looked at it, being obvious. But Hanzo wouldn’t know.  
“Thanks, friend. Uh, What’s your name?” He tipped his hat back a bit, grinning. “Mine’s Jesse. Ha-gee-me-mashi-te.”

 

Hanzo’s brow wrinkled, and he pursed his lips again, but this time it was to hide a smile of amusement. Between the surprising and endearing use of that polite phrase by this cowboy and the utterly butchered delivery, how could he not be tickled?

Hanzo faced the man, Jesse, directly. “Hajimemashite, Jesse-san. My name is Hamada.” He bowed. “Douzo yoroshiku.”  
  
Jesse hadn’t been quick enough to understand the phrase. He scoffed a bit.  
“Uh, What?”  
Hanzo was bowing. Jesse felt silly doing it so he held out his hand for Hanzo to shake.  
“Mr. Hamada. Purty as a peach tree, sounds like.” He winked. “And looks it too.”

 

Purty? What did that mean?

Hanzo reached out an uncertain hand to shake Jesse’s but gripped firmly, hoping he knew how to do this right based on the movies he'd seen.

 _“And looks it too.”_ Wink.

“N-nani…” Perdy… _Pretty?_ Was this cowboy coming onto him AGAIN?

Jesse’s hand was large and strong, and the skin certainly wasn't soft and pampered. It was warm, almost hot.

Damn it, he was blushing again...like some girl! But he couldn't lose this challenge and shy away…  
  
Jesse grinned and leaned forward a bit. He was surprisingly adorable when he blushed. He couldn’t have been older than 20. Jesse wanted to yank him closer and take him into a kiss. Pull him into a real kiss. A nice, sloppy one that’d mess up his hairdo. How long was it? Jesse wanted to know.  
“You can let go, now. Mister Hamada-san.” He remembered that “-san” was something they put on the end of names for it to be polite. Didn’t want Hamada to think he was rude.  
“Unless you wanna hold my hand, that’s fine.” He shrugged and chuckled.

 

Hanzo let go immediately, ears hot. “No, thank you. That isn't done here.” Had this guy been serious?  
  
Jesse started to get out his tobacco fixins. He chuckled.  
“Joke. Kidding. You know what that means?”  
His rough fingers started to pack tobacco in the brown paper. He looked down at what he was doing as they walked.

 

“Joke. Yes.” He watched Jesse pack the tobacco. A cigarillo actually sounded really nice right now, but he'd finished off his last one as soon as he left his fiancée’s house. “Ah. So you were joking. Heh.” It was kind of a relief. Jesse was so intense, up close and blunt with his actions. Maybe he had been joking about some other things too. “That's funny.”  
  
Jesse chuckled at Hanzo putting the pieces together. He was cute. He didn’t get out much, did he?  
“Hope you don’t mind if I smoke?” He rolled the brown mexican paper deftly. Even if he was drunk, he could roll a cigarillo. He’d been doing it since he was ten and he wasn’t about to stop.

 

“No, go ahead.” Hanzo eyed a corner store on the next block. Maybe they had some cigs there. He had some money on him, enough for a few drinks and a meal at least. “Just a little farther to the temple.” He glanced over at Jesse and the curl of smoke escaping his lips. “So. Where are you from?”  
  
It felt good to get more nicotine in his system. Deprivation from the long plane ride and that nap were catching up. He breathed it in deeply and puffed it out above the crowd. He’d seen several people smoking but he didn’t want to blow it in anyone’s face. He glanced over at Hanzo whose attention was just on a little convenience store. Did he need to smoke too?  
“You need to get something? I don’t mind waiting.”

 

He didn't answer where he was from.

Hm.

He saw Jesse nod toward the convenience store. “Maybe some tabako, cigarillos, if you don't mind. It's been a long day.”

 

“Yeah? I'd be happy to give you some but if you're like me… you're gonna need your own.” Jesse took another drag.

“I’m from Santa Fe, by the way. New Mexico? You know where that is?”

 

“Sahnta...Fe.” Hanzo didn't even want to attempt to pronounce New Mexico. “Sorry. I don't know that place.” He paused in the doorway of the convenience store to glance back at Jesse.

 

Jesse almost followed him in, but decided to wait outside, since he was still smoking. He gave a wave to Hanzo.

“I'll wait.” He backed up and walked around the corner away from the door. He got more than a few glances.

Despite all the cheesy pick up lines and rather obvious flirting, Mr. Hamada was sticking with him. He kinda wanted to cut to the chase and just ask him where the nearest motel was, but hell, he hadn't been on a date for a while. It could be fun. Smoothing him into dinner and some drinking would be nice. After all, you didn't go walking around the city with a perfect stranger unless you were gunna fuck.

Jesse waited with his hands in his pockets, leaning against the convenience store wall, ears and eyes up for Hanzo.

 

Hanzo moved quietly to the counter and asked for a pack of his usual.  While the young, gawkish attendant retrieved the small carton, Hanzo had a moment to himself, away from Jesse’s intensity.

What was he doing with this cowboy?  He, a Shimada, the next head of the family!  This was just foolish behavior.  The American had come onto him more than once.  Hell, he practically had his face in the man’s crotch on the train.  What was the name of the game here?  What outcome were they each playing for?

Why was he, Hanzo Shimada, encouraging this sexual tension?  What kind of stupid, mean, weird game was it to bait the American like this?

Unless he really wanted something to happen with Jesse.

Hanzo pulled out a cigarillo, lighting up as soon as he stepped out of the shop.  With just the first drag he felt a little better.  A little better about being reckless.

He walked around the corner to the expectant cowboy.  “Thank you for waiting, Jesse-san. We’re almost to the temple.”

 

Jesse watched those refined lips purse and take a drag on that dark cigarette. Guess he preferred the kind Jesse did. Jesse moved out from the wall.

“Hey, Mister Hamada-san, mind if I try one of yours? Never had a Japanese _cigarette_ before.” He'd never had a Japanese before either. But Hanzo would know that soon enough. Jesse plucked his cigarillo out and leaned close. He held his up for Hanzo to take with his hand… or his lips.

 

Hanzo glanced from Jesse’s roguish eyes to his burning cigarette.  Hanzo had never shared a cigarette before…

Jesse was very close to him now.  Again.  The cowboy knew nothing about boundaries or didn’t care.

Hanzo took Jesse’s cigarette and offered his own for Jesse to try.  And he didn’t move back, as he was initially inclined to.  Not yet.

 

Jesse traded cigarettes. He smiled as he put Hanzo’s between his lips. It was a little moist with the touch of his lips but not much. Jesse put his palm on the glass behind Hanzo and took a deep drag.

Okay, standing this close to him, Jesse _really_ wanted to fuck.

Exhaling out away from Hanzo’s face Jesse said.

“Well, they ain't _bad_.” He grinned. “What you think of mine?”

 

_He wants me to try his?_

Hanzo lifted Jesse’s cigarette to his lips, taking the wet tip of the roll between them, and breathed.  Something about it was better than his Japanese cigarette.  Purer, less chemically treated.

Jesse still hadn’t moved away from him, and from the look in his eyes, moving away wasn’t the objective.  Hanzo’s heartbeat quickened.  He met Jesse’s eyes with a faint smile, challenging him as he breathed out the smoke.  “It _ain’t bad_.”

_You’ve gotten this close, cowboy.  You just bluffing?_

 

He wondered if Hanzo wasn't just referring to the cigarette anymore. Jesse looked Hanzo up and down unabashedly. He hadn't seen much PDA here and he heard the Japanese were squeamish of it. But Hanzo’s attitude had changed from that initial coldness. See? Just like abuelo said. There weren't nothin’ a walk and a smoke couldn't fix.

“Not bad at all.” He met Hanzo’s eyes. His voice had dropped since they were so close. Jesse tipped his hat up from his brow.

“I'm mighty pleased I met you today, Mister Hamada-san.” He looked down at Hanzo’s lips before smoking from Hanzo’s cigarette again. He turned his head to blow the smoke from his lips.

 

Hanzo took another drag from Jesse’s cigarette, his pulse quickening. The closeness, the intentional, indulgent sweeps of this rugged, young foreigner’s eyes over his body made him tingle. He breathed the smoke away from Jesse's face.

Hanzo could break all the social rules tonight, and this man wouldn't know the difference. He wasn't Japanese. Hell, they'd probably never even see each other again.

Genji had had so many nights of freedom like this one. Hanzo had never been allowed that. Had never allowed _himself_ that. Just this once… didn't he deserve it, before getting locked down forever?

“I can tell.” He smiled faintly at Jesse. He looked down at the street, casually taking another drag.

 

Jesse’s head inclined. His mind immediately went to kissing, then to Hanzo’s sweet lips around his cock. That hair. Aw fuck... he couldn't get a boner when they were just standing there.

Jesse chuckled. “I hope you can show me around. I've got all day. And all night.” He took a drag and shifted, a bit away from Hanzo but still close. He tapped the cigarette free of ash. He watched it fall. “If you're free.” His eyebrows pushed up at the rim of his hat.

 

Hanzo eyes darted up and down the empty narrow side street. He held his breath and allowed his lips to part receptively as Jesse drew even closer. His heart hammered at the thought of this gaijin man kissing him out in the open, when anyone could come around the corner at any minute.

But no kiss. Jesse was holding out.

Not just a “cowboy.” A playboy too.

“All night? Hm.” Hanzo flicked the ash off the cigarette. “I think I have time.” He met Jesse's eyes again and offered his cigarette back.

 

Smiling, Jesse leaned forward, offering his lips for Hanzo to stick that cigarette into. His eyes glimmered with satisfaction at Hanzo’s acceptance of his obvious _let's fuck_ request.

 

Hanzo held the gaze between them, feeling hot in his haori suddenly. With Jesse leaning forward like this, with his brazen American mouth parted just so, Hanzo wanted to kiss him. He wanted to be just as bad as this horny cowboy and give that dirty mouth a taste of his tongue.

Hanzo moistened his lips as he slid the cigarette back into Jesse’s, then turned slowly away, back toward the main street. This man wanted some sport, right? No fun in being an easy catch when they had… “all night.”

 

So, Mr. Hamada liked being coy. But Jesse hadn't missed that look.

Oh, don't worry partner. You'll be getting plenty of my mouth tonight.

Jesse dropped what little remained of the cigarette that Hanzo had given him. His drags always burned those puny ones up too quickly. He stamped it, rubbing with the ball of his foot as he finished the one Hanzo just put in his mouth. He looked at Hanzo’s splendid back in that robe. He'd ask him what it was called later and why it made his ass look so great.

“So--” he exhaled a puff of smoke, enjoying the taste of his own cigarillo again. He licked the inside of his lips. “Where to?” He gave a scratch to his scruff.

 

“We’re almost to the temple.” They fell into step beside each other. “But I'm thirsty. Hungry too.” He looked over at Jesse. “Do you like sake?”

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Yes. Jesse did like sake. Just as much as Hanzo. It turned out that he liked yakitori as well--even the chicken gizzard. Of course, it was a lot of fun to tell him what everything was after making him vow to take a bite of each item first. Squid, beef tongue, chicken heart. The faces that American made… Hanzo couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so hard.

“Jesse-san… I’ve got a wild idea,” he said as they left the restaurant. ‘Wild idea’ was a phrase he'd picked up from Jesse that he rather liked. “Come with me, Cowboy.”

He gave Jesse a look from the corner of his eye and led the way down the street. Jesse had been looking him over all through the meal. Hanzo hadn't exactly been subtle with his eyes either after a couple drinks. But the night was not close to over yet. The game was still on.

He led Jesse into a building with absolutely no English on the sign. They entered a plain but clean entrance hall with shoe lockers.

“Shoes off.” Hanzo easily removed his and watched, arms folded, as Jesse wrangled off his boots.

 

Jesse had to sit and his jeans were giving him issues. He was struggling. He laughed.

“Where are you takin’ me, darlin?”

He was drunk. And so was Hanzo. It was wonderful.

 

Hanzo squatted down to help Jesse with his second boot.  He managed to yank it off, and he took their shoes and put them in a locker.  “It’s a surprise.”  He grinned and walked to the end of the hall, where there was a row of identical machines and two hallways, one to the left of the machines and one to the right, both marked with more kanji a foreigner wasn’t likely to understand.

Hanzo fed his money into one of machines, enough for him and Jesse, and two tickets were dispensed, along with two little bars of soap.  He grabbed them both before Jesse could get a good look.  “This way.”  He led the way down the hall marked “male” and around the corner, where an ancient, hunched woman in an apron stood in front of a small room.  Her gray, almost nonexistent eyebrows raised as Hanzo handed her the tickets and nodded to both himself and Jesse, but she bowed and smiled, beckoning Jesse in with an extra effort to be welcoming.

Hanzo entered the room, Jesse behind him.  It was only about ten feet square.  The floor was covered in tatami mats, and the walls were lined with lockers.  In a bin by the opposite doorway at the other end of the room was a pile of small, white towels.

“Now.”  Hanzo faced Jesse, looking right into his eyes.  “Clothes off.”

 

Jesse had no idea what was happening. Soap? Old lady? It didn't matter much since he was being dragged out by Hanzo. Fuck, he’d do anything for Hanzo right now.

“Heh. Ok.”

Jesse started with his hat. He started to laugh, drunkenly tipping into Hanzo.

“How does my hair look--”

 

“Your hair?”  Hanzo was one arm out of his haori, bracing Jesse with a hand to his chest.  “Like it’s been under a hat.”  He grabbed a handful of it and mussed it.

 

Jesse’s face flushed when he saw that tattoo. Damn. “Ooo… honey I didn't know you were inked…” he stroked Hanzo’s arm.

 

Hanzo twitched under the remarkably soft caress.  Jesse had him so live and deliciously on edge--even a small touch made him shiver.

“This little thing?” Hanzo looked at his tattooed arm, at Jesse’s hand touching it.  He moistened his lips, heart thumping.  He looked back up at Jesse’s flushed face.

“This is a public bathhouse.”  Hanzo drew casually away, just out of reach.  “No more touching right now, Mr. American.”  He untied his obi and pulled it loose.  He began to peel away the layers of his kimono, until he stood in only his fundoshi.  Then he took that off as well.

 

“Oh, c’mon… you're naked.” After unbuttoning his shirt, Jesse tried to grab Hanzo again and come up behind him.

 

“ _Dame, dame da_.”  Hanzo grabbed Jesse’s arms, lifted them, and spun out underneath them, twisting them at the same time.  He didn’t do it very forcefully, but Jesse was drunk enough for it still to work.  He let go and put his clothes away in a locker.  “I have your soap.  Undress, get a towel, and come out to the bathing area.”

 

“Ow, ow, ow…” Jesse chuckled. “Mmf. You're stronger than you look.”

Jesse watched him. Aw fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._

“Wow, Hamada-san.” He smiled. “Better show me where the towels are. Cuz Ah, am gettin’ aroused.”

Jesse chuckled and yanked his belt open, swirling his hips.

 

Hanzo sniggered, once again amused by this man’s...extroversion.

He tied his hair up, off his neck, and grabbed a towel for each of them, all the while watching Jesse strip his Western layers.  His eyes hadn’t been deceived--this man was definitely muscular.  He stared with fascination at the dark hair on Jesse’s arms, chest, and lower abdomen.  He wondered how it would feel against his own bare chest and belly, all that virile hair…

 

Jesse was grateful they were the only ones in there. He could let his eyes do all the touching he wanted. His heart was beating, sending pulses down to his crotch. He stripped off his plaid shirt sleeves, stretching as obviously as he could. He liked Hanzo looking at him. He liked looking at Hanzo. He was gorgeous.

“Heh. Sorry honey… I'm a bit excited.”

Jesse pulled his pants off his ass and legs, tossing them on the bench. He straightened up and stood with his thumbs in his Mexican flag boxers. He had a boner and he wasn't even sorry about it. He grinned. Then pulled them down.   

“Like what you see?” He wagged his erection back and forth. “Pleased to meet cha. With meat to please ya.” Jesse chuckled and kept wiggling.

 

 _HUGE._ Hanzo’s eyes widened, his nostrils flaring as he subconsciously breathed in. _It's incredible… It's that hard just from him looking at me?_

“Jesse-san…” Hanzo flushed all the way down to his chest.

_I want it on me… all over me..._

“There are people inside… You can't go in with that big monster.” A breathless laugh escaped him. “You might scare them.”

 

Hanzo’s reaction was spectacular. He was red like boiled lobster and just as tasty. Jesse pushed his hand back through his hair.

“Well, hand me one of them itty bitty towels and I'll…” he snorted. “Did you just call it a _monster_?”

He reached over to give Hanzo a playful shove.

 

Hanzo turned to dodge the playful shove but didn't quite make it thanks to the sake from dinner. Jesse's large hand ended up sliding across his chest instead. “Unh--” He grasped Jesse’s hand, his blushing face hot. “It's huge…”

 

Jesse moved a lot closer, grabbing Hanzo’s other hand and pressing close enough to let Hanzo feel his hardon right on his abdomen. Jesse chuckled. God, he loved teasing.

“Thanks _darlin,_ ” he dragged out the sound as long as he could before he tried tickling Hanzo.

 

Hanzo's belly clenched against Jesse’s pressing member, his own starting to tingle and heat up. He gave a clipped grunt as Jesse tried to tickle him. “ _Dame!_ ”

Whap!

He smacked Jesse upside the head with one of the towels, trying not to laugh as he wormed away.

 

Jesse laughed as he was smacked. He dove to tickle Hanzo’s stomach and lift him up onto his shoulder. Jesse was punch drunk and stupid but fuck he couldn't just let Hanzo win! He was feeling rowdy anyway, after staring at Hanzo in that _haori_ robe thingy all night.

 

_The hell?!_

Suddenly Hanzo was off the ground and slung over Jesse's muscled shoulder. “O-oi!” He clung to Jesse, his first drunken instinct, just to not fall down.

 

Jesse chuckled as he kept Hanzo on his shoulder, holding him beneath the ass as he grabbed their towels and soap. He half growled.

“Alright, where’s the bath in this place.”

He stomped toward a random door like he was saddle-sore.

 

“ _Ie!_ No!” Hanzo pounded on Jesse’s back. “Wrong door! _Yamete kudasai!_ ”

 

“Aw-fuck!” Jesse did an about face, swinging to the other door. “This one?” He laughed, giving Hanzo’s ass cheek a grope by turning his hand.

 

Hanzo twitched, his buttocks clenching and his face getting hot again. “Jesse-san, put me down!” He twisted and wrenched himself free from his “perch” on Jesse’s shoulder. He panted, laughing a little, holding up his hands between their bodies. “Let's wash. I want to be clean before…”

 

Jesse stepped so Hanzo could touch his chest. He didn't do anything else though. His head inclined closer to Hanzo’s.

“Before?” He chuckled. He was twitching. Maybe they could fuck in the bath.

 

Hanzo swallowed, his member starting to throb as Jesse closed the distance between them. He lowered his voice to a murmur. “You’ve been eye-fucking me since the train…” His fingers curled in Jesse’s dark chest hair. Hanzo's eyes flitted up from his hands to Jesse's face, admiring the strong browline and stubble-covered chin and jaws. Those rude, sexy lips… “You want the real thing, don't you?” He met Jesse's wolfish eyes, lips parted.

 

Jesse let his nose touch Hanzo’s forehead.

“Yeah, honey, I want it…”

He breathed in the smell of Hanzo’s hairline. Cigarettes. Sake. And Hanzo’s cologne. He couldn't even be shy about it.

“You don't?” He said, drunken lips slurring with a surprising lack of assurance.

 

Something changed in Jesse’s demeanor. Hanzo’s eyes fluttered as Jesse’s nose caressed his hairline and breathed him in.

_‘You don't?’_

Wait, Jesse wasn't sure that Hanzo wanted him? After everything that had happened so far?

For a moment, the nagging voice raised at the back of his mind. This was his chance to back out, leave and go home before he did anything else stupid tonight. He should go, he should end this...

Hanzo wrapped his arms around Jesse’s waist, squeezing, his heart pounding. He lifted his head and kissed Jesse's mouth, sucking softly on his bottom lip. His eyes closed, brow drawn tightly as he almost swooned.

 

Hanzo kissed like a lover, surprisingly tender. Jesse smiled when he felt Hanzo’s suck pull on his mouth. He couldn't help his hands as they found Hanzo’s lower back and scooped up his skin, caressing that naked muscle. He could feel Hanzo squirm as he was caressed, teasing Jesse’s hard-on with the press of his body. When their lips parted, Jesse felt a tingle all over and looked at him with a gaze that was swimming in adoration.

“You said this was _dame_ , didn't you?”

He chuckled.

 

Hanzo laughed breathily. “Hai.” He brought their lips together. “ _Dame_.” He gave Jesse a few quick pecks, his hand sliding down their abdomens to Jesse’s hard member. He gave Jesse’s penis an affectionate rub with his fingertips then wrapped his hand around it. He began stroking, his pulse racing to match Jesse's. “We have to hurry…” he whispered. “Come, Jesse-San…” Hanzo kissed his lips again. “...before someone walks in.”

 

Jesse clenched up like a bull being branded when Hanzo grabbed him. He grunted.

“Ooo, honey… _ungh_ …” Jesse’s hands found Hanzo’s arms and squeezed. He huffed on Hanzo’s mouth. He was tingling, head to toe. “Shit, darlin’, being a little rough--”

Hanzo’s pace was already quick and the friction firm. Jesse could have melted into the floor. He groaned, having a hard time controlling his voice.

“ _Fuck… sugar… can't ya wait till we're in the water...”_ Jesse rasped, but loved the feeling of getting jerked as he stood. The tension and feeling of his legs and ass as this beautiful man played on his manhood was unlike anything he'd felt before. His head turned and he smooched Hanzo on the temple. He whined.

 

Hanzo persisted, caressing Jesse’s dark, thick cock. Fuck, it was massive, so hot and throbbing. The strokes grew smoother the wetter it became.

He kept kissing Jesse--his jaw, his ear, his neck--wherever he could, their muffled grunts and panting intermingling and feverish. He loved the feeling of Jesse’s moist kiss on his temple, those strong fingers kneading his arms. “I want to feel you come, Jesse-san,” he murmured. “Will you come on me?”

He reached up to Jesse’s jaw and guided their lips back together. He slipped his tongue into Jesse’s mouth, stroking softly inside. His fingers slid up and raked into Jesse's hair.

 

Jesse was panting into Hanzo’s hair, his cheek, his mouth, groaning like the noisy dog he was. His hips started to roll. Hanzo’s hands were definitely deft-- each stroke and squeeze making his dick squelch. Ahh, that friction. He wanted more but with Hanzo begging him like that, how could he say no?

“Unh--huhn--” Jesse kissed back sloppily. He jerked his hips in and out of Hanzo’s grip. His hands slithered to Hanzo's amazing chest and squeezed, palms kneading his nipples. How could Hanzo stay so quiet?

“Nhhhnnnn…” He didn't want to come as quickly as this, but fuck it. He was drunk and Hanzo’s hands and voice and that incredible mouth were enough. “ _Fuck--”_

He bursted with a moan, into where ever Hanzo had him.

 

Jesse was being so noisy. Maybe other people were starting to hear, but Hanzo just couldn't surface from his desire as Jesse kissed and touched him, those young, powerful hips thrusting. His nipples hardened as Jesse rubbed them, the tingling pleasure taboo and delicious.

_Oh no...I’m getting hard…_

At least he'd be able to hide his erection better than Jesse if they went into the bathing area. With Jesse’s, there was no concealing that thing.

Jesse moaned and cursed, and the next instant he came, his shaft shivering in Hanzo's amorous grip. Hanzo gasped, his belly clenching as it met Jesse's hot stream of cum. “J--jesse-san…” He looked down at the splatter on his skin, biting his lip and swirling his thumb slowly over Jesse’s wet foreskin.

_Jesse…He’s so sexy..._

He gazed back into Jesse’s eyes and drew close for another kiss.

_I want him to touch me all night…_  
  
  


Jesse felt like he was floating around like an idiot caught in riptide. His hips slowly circled into Hanzo’s hand. He groaned as he finished. Hanzo’s face was so fucking sexy it made him go crazy. So when Hanzo came in for another kiss, Jesse wrapped his hands around Hanzo’s back and gripped the underside of his hairdo. He bent Hanzo over backwards, diving into his mouth with his tongue. He could taste all that weird stuff they had eaten and the booze. When Hanzo tried to wriggle away, Jesse’s other hand gripped his ass and pressed their hips together. He chuckled.  
“Sugar…” he breathed against Hanzo’s lips before giving him another smooch. “You ain’t getting away…” he slurred with another laugh.  
  
  


Hanzo tensed as Jesse tipped him backwards, worried at first that this tipsy man would drop him. But no, Jesse’s grip was definitely secure. _Very_ secure.

Jesse’s groping hands and their pressing hips felt so good as they kissed. But they'd made too much noise already, and someone could still walk in at any second. Wriggling to put some distance between them made no difference though. It was like being hugged by a bear. A bear that was very eager to pin him on the floor right here and fuck him.

“No, not here.” Hanzo pressed his hand over Jesse’s naughty mouth. “Once we leave, Jesse-san. I promise.” He looked into Jesse’s eyes, the pupils thick with lust.

 

Jesse licked Hanzo’s fingers with the tip of his tongue, wiggling it. When Hanzo reacted, Jesse straightened up but held him close.

“I like you.” His words were clipped by a drunken chuckle as he buried his face in Hanzo’s shoulder. “I like your sake too…” His hands scored along Hanzo’s hips and waist. He could feel Hanzo’s hard on. He swayed his hips.

“Ooo, hooo, hoo…”

 

Hanzo flushed all over again, smiling, his shoulder tickled by Jesse’s breath. He huffed as Jesse rubbed on his erection. “Come take a bath with me.” He lowered his voice to an even more quiet, intimate whisper. “When no one is looking, you can touch me…”

 

“With pleasure…”

Jesse cackled and squeezed Hanzo’s ass. He looked into Hanzo’s eyes.

“Honey can we order more booze? I'm feeling a _mighty_ thirst.”

 

“Hnh--” Hanzo’s thighs and buttocks tensed, ticklish with pleasure as Jesse gave him a squeeze.  Jesse was just so grabby, keeping those bad, bad hands busy…

He met Jesse’s gaze.  “Yes. But let’s wash first.”  He circled his hands on Jesse’s abdomen, the skin sticky with cum.  “We can drink after we leave.”  Hanzo kissed his stubble-rough chin.  “After this...we can drink all night.”

 

Jesse watched Hanzo’s hands play on his hairy stomach, spidering the cum that was on them. Jesse kept chuckling and purring as he watched. Hanzo had a cute dick. So, Japanese men were small. Jesse wanted to play with it, especially given it was hard, but Hanzo was kissing him and distracting him. He smiled at the feeling of Hanzo’s naughty lips.

“Alright, darlin’...” he said, bargaining in his voice. “You lead the way. I'm yer puppy today. _Woof_ _woof_.”

He panted on Hanzo’s face.

 

Hanzo laughed, just at Jesse's ridiculousness. He was so out there. It just didn't end with this guy.

Hanzo brushed their noses together and gave Jesse one more kiss on his mouth before turning to pick up his towel. He wrapped it over his hips, doing his best to conceal his erection and grabbed his soap. He walked back to Jesse, lifting a hand to let his fingers scratch lightly and admiringly up and down his hairy, muscled chest. “This way.” He touched Jesse’s arm to lead him to the bathing area.

The bathing area was basic, about forty feet long, covered in pink tile with faucets low to the ground, basins for water, water scoops, and short stools. At this time of day there were just a couple of old men scrubbing up. Hanzo led Jesse past them to the far end, giving them as much space as possible. He sat down on one of the stools and began filling up a basin of water. He looked up at Jesse and nodded to the stool next to him.

His dick was still throbbing, craving some attention after rubbing on Jesse’s searing body.  The old men were far enough away that he could probably rub it out quickly before blue balls set in without attracting a lot of attention.

He turned off the faucet and offered Jesse soap. “Here, Jesse-san, start washing. I've got to…” He glanced down at the rise under his towel.

 

Jesse took the soap, following Hanzo’s lead. He gave Hanzo a quizzical look and looked down there too, under that pink shammy that didn't hide a damn thing. Jesse’s lips pursed as he started frothing the soap between his hands. He glanced at the old men, then back at Hanzo as he started rubbing his pits.

“Oh, c’mon, sugar. They've seen someone with a stiffy before. It ain't a big deal.” His hand circled over his belly. “I wanna do it…” he pouted, rubbing his hand over his chest for emphasis.

 

Hanzo's cheeks burned, his member swelling with even more arousal. “You do?”

 

Jesse shook his head, scrubbing up into his hair.

“Fuck yeah!” He said, his voice echoing.

 

Hanzo flinched. “You're so loud.”

Oh God, he wanted it though…big, beautiful Jesse...

He inched closer, his dick _begging_ for Jesse’s long hands. He couldn't even put up a fight. “Nngh--Jesse-san...” Hanzo scooted his stool right next to his, facing him. “Please do it quietly.”

 

Jesse had just grabbed the hose to rinse his head. When Hanzo got close, Jesse was dripping, a huff from his lips got the hair from his face and he pushed his hand back through it. Hanzo’s thighs were muscular and that little towel barely hid anything. He had hair but it wasn't as much as Jesse had. Not even close. That little murmured request made his blood boil.

“Uh--” he glanced over to the old men. “Honey, you wanna wait till we’re in the water? I mean… _I'll do it--”_

 

Hanzo pursed his lips, an exhilarating blend of arousal and embarrassment fluttering in his gut.  Jesse looked so sexy all soaked like this, the water glistening on his amazing pecs... “Wh--whatever you want…”  He ran his fingers over Jesse’s darkened, wet hair, biting his lip as his dick throbbed.  “You look so good like this.”

 

Jesse bit his lip. His chest rose.

“Well, I ain't ugly.” He chuckled, drawing closer. “Hey, take your hair down…”

 

_My hair?_

No one had ever really been interested in his hair before. It was just straight and black, like anyone else’s.  Unlike Genji, he never dyed it or did anything particularly stylish with it.

Hanzo reached up with both hands and unfastened his hair tie.  His hair fell over his shoulders, longer than he remembered it actually.  He looked at Jesse.  
  
Jesse smiled as the hair fell. It was a bit wavy from being up in that ponytail and the humidity in the bath-house air. Jesse reached over and passed his hand beneath it on Hanzo’s neck.  
“You look so good like this.”  
Jesse was on a roll tonight. Smooth as grandma’s churned butter.

 

Hanzo shivered as Jesse stroked under his hair.  His heart thumped against his breastbone, Jesse giving his words back to him in that deep voice, that rustic twang.  He caressed Jesse’s lifted arm, breathless with anticipation.  
  
With an inhale, Jesse tipped his head and smoothed one hand up along Hanzo’s thigh, thumbing the muscle that lead to Hanzo’s crotch. His tongue fluttered out in concentration. He looked into Hanzo’s eyes as his hand moved beneath that tiny pink towel. His other hand knotted beneath Hanzo’s hair. His shoulders rose in a chuckle.  
“Sug… you’re tighter than a bowstring…”  
Jesse leaned in, close to Hanzo’s ear. It would be obvious what they were doing, but he didn’t care.  
“Relax…” He murmured, his hand tucking down beneath Hanzo’s package. He caressed gently.

 

Hanzo breathed in, brow tense as Jesse caressed up his thigh, reached under, and fondled him.  Pleasure surged through his whole package.  “Su--Sorry…” he whispered.  He knew he was tense--he couldn’t help it!

He grasped Jesse’s shoulders, his buttocks clenching from Jesse’s soft touch.  His chin pressed to his chest, goosebumps rising across his pecs and around the edges of his nipples.  “Hnhh--”  
  
_Wow._ Jesse thought. _How many times has he been touched here? He acts like it’s the first._  
Jesse could hear the old men murmur. He didn’t give a flying fuck who was watching. He’d touch his gorgeous playmate in front of TV audience if the occasion called for it. Jesse’s hand stroked down from Hanzo’s hair, along his spine, no doubt tickling him. With that sweet spine curling, Hanzo got closer and their thighs were entwining. Hanzo was slippery, like a wet cat.  
“Nhmn… honey…” Jesse’s head tipped down and his nose grazed Hanzo’s jaw delicately. He fondled his pair, before stroking two fingers on his perineum. “Been wanting to touch you all day…”  

 

Hanzo shut his eyes, trembling, struggling to keep quiet.  He’d never been this turned on in his entire life. His shoulders rolled, the blades pinching towards each other as Jesse stroked down his spine.  Jesse was getting even closer to him, entwining with him, touching more of him…

His breath shuddered, loud, as Jesse murmured to him and rubbed slowly on his perineum, that sweet, sweet spot.  “Nhh--”  He pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth to keep quiet.  His heart raced, his ears alert for any sound around them.  He pressed his cheek to his own shoulder as Jesse’s callused fingers continued to stroke down there.  
  
“Ooo…” Jesse murmured, low, the grin apparent. “You like that spot?” He rubbed more firmly there, his other hand loosening the towel and stroking up Hanzo’s stomach.  
  
“Mmh--hnnh--” Hanzo winced, the firmer pressure exquisite.  Jesse had definitely handled a man before.  Probably handled one all over…

Would Jesse want to touch his ass too, with those amazing hands?  Would he want to fuck it?

Just imagining it made Hanzo squirm, his abdomen already squeezing under Jesse’s sliding touch--he hoped Jesse wouldn’t get frustrated.  It wasn’t that he didn’t like it.  Not at all.

This was so ironic.  He’d expected Jesse to be the shy one out of his element in the bathhouse, like most Americans in that situation.  The whole reason Hanzo had taken him there was to see Jesse naked and wet.  Clearly, Jesse--and Jesse’s sex drive--were not to be underestimated.

Hanzo huffed.

This touching...it was making him so hot. His arms wound around Jesse’s neck, his thighs tilted up on top of Jesse’s.  Hanzo’s breath broke against Jesse’s ear as those skillful fingers massaged and tickled the valley between his rounds.

“ _Dame_... _Dame_ , Jesse,” he whispered.  “Huhh--” He could feel the crown of his penis dewing, ready for play.  
  
  


Hanzo was telling him _dame_ but his body wasn't. It was flattering that he was making Hanzo feel this good. It boosted his ego a bit. Fuck, Hanzo was so hot. Jesse had just come but Hanzo on top and in his hands made Jesse want more. He looked down, his hand on Hanzo’s belly following his gaze. That foreskin was pulling back and little Hanzo was getting redder.

“Heh, _dame, dame…”_ Jesse’s hand trailed down Hanzo’s trail of hair to gently wrap around his erection. He started to flick his thumb over Hanzo's tip. His other hand didn't let up on tickling Hanzo’s balls. He kissed Hanzo’s perspiring face.

“Sexy, sexy…” He pressed down on Hanzo’s tip and gave his pair a gentle squeeze as he kissed Hanzo’s lips.

 

Hanzo kept his lips pressed together as Jesse gave his member that first squeeze, but a half-moan, half-whimper still escaped the back of his throat. “Mmhhh…!” Next Jesse’s thumb started toying with the tip of him, the other hand still tickling underneath, sending all those thousands of nerve endings into a frenzy. God, it had been so long since he'd had someone's hands down there other than his own, and it hadn't been nearly as slow and tantalizing as this.

His lips parted as Jesse kissed his face and murmured to him, calling him sexy. “Ahh…” No one had ever called him that before...

_He’s pressing--!_

Hanzo returned the kiss, his lips needy on Jesse’s.  He dragged his hands down Jesse’s chest and circled, his lips parting wider to slip in his tongue. His fingertips caught and played for a moment on Jesse’s nubby nipples, while his tongue circled in Jesse’s mouth. His hips started rocking into Jesse’s grip.

 

Jesse liked being played with. They both had spectacular bodies and deserved to be touched everywhere. Hanzo was extra sensitive, too. It made it fun. Jesse kissed back with open eyes, a low purr in his chest. He glanced over to the other corner, Hanzo’s grip on his mouth slipping away. Whoever had been there, they were gone now. With that, Jesse felt less inclined to be careful with Hanzo’s bits and tongue, his slow, deliberate movements going a bit feverish as he gripped Hanzo’s cock and grabbed his ass to push his pelvis forward, Hanzo’s pair right on him. As he wrapped his hand around Hanzo’s erection, a size that he could wrap all his fingers around it, he smiled into Hanzo’s eyes.

“Hamada-san…” he started to massage it, up and down. “Sexu shitai…”

He hadn't remembered much from that little Japanese tutor/Google session, but he had remembered how to say he wanted to have sex.

Jesse’s erection twitched back to life, grazing between the valley of Hanzo’s ass.

 

Hanzo yelped as Jesse tugged on his penis, those big hands pulling him right up on Jesse’s king-size American goods.

‘I want to have sex’? Jesse knew how to say _that_?

Of course he did.

Hanzo looked over Jesse’s shoulder, eyes darting as he momentarily snapped back to reality. The room was now empty. When had that happened? Was the management going to come in to throw them out?

“Hahh--ngh!” Hanzo’s thighs squeezed around Jesse’s, his hard-on blissfully engulfed in Jesse’s indulgent hand. He could feel Jesse’s penis throbbing against his perineum and between his buttocks. It was swelling up again as it touched him.

Nothing else mattered right now. They were having sex. Whoever came in definitely couldn't stop it.

“Mmh--Jesse-san…” Hanzo humped into his grip, his arms curling tightly around Jesse’s neck. “Me too.” He kissed Jesse's ear and whispered into it, his voice strained with pleasure. “I want you to fuck me.”  
  
Jesse’s hands wandered, one keeping its attention on Hanzo’s hard-on, stroking and squeezing, while the other kneaded Hanzo’s ass. He pulled Hanzo’s buttocks apart.  
“Uhn, honey…. _Sugar_ …” Jesse laid kissed along Hanzo’s neck, thrilled by the feeling of Hanzo’s body on him, melting. Their breath, hair, sweat all mingling. His hand gripped on Hanzo’s ass, firmly enough to feel his hip-bones and squeezing muscles. “ _... those are the magic words…”_

Jesse’s hard on prodded at Hanzo’s hole. He pulled to flare it with a coo of his voice, guiding Hanzo’s hips.  
“Ohh yeah…” He grunted and prodded his way inside, chuckling as Hanzo flinched and jolted at the invasion and they slipped away from each other. Hanzo was still so slippery! It was like catching a piglet. His wet skin made it difficult. Jesse let go of Hanzo’s hard on, and stroked his spine and back, tickling, trying to get him to relax. He looked into Hanzo’s eyes.  
“C’mon, _sweetheart_ , relax…”

 

 _Shit…_ Hanzo felt his asshole squeeze and resist, like the damn thing had a mind of its own. “Sorry,” he murmured--yet again. Thank goodness Jesse was being patient with him. He really was so easygoing. It was so nice.

He sighed, trying to relax, but Jesse had him so wound up and excited, heart racing, that he felt like he could hardly control his body. “Jesse…” He looked back into Jesse’s eyes and gave him another kiss, silently thanking him. Gripping those broad shoulders, Hanzo raised himself, aligning himself with Jesse’s member and grinding against it some more, getting used to the feeling of Jesse’s searing skin on his hole. “Mmh--huhh--”

He positioned himself, Jesse’s tip against his opening, ready to try again.  
  
Jesse continued to pet Hanzo’s back, stroking along the curvature of his spine as he felt Hanzo trying to force himself to relax. Jesse had a hard time forcing himself to be slow, but how could he be an asshole when he’d only met this gorgeous man today and they were already fucking? Shit, it was like he was dreaming.  
“Uhn… _ooo--ssch--”_ That resistance was still pretty strong and Jesse had to wiggle to get it in. He held Hanzo’s head as he pushed into fuck him, looking into those beautiful dark eyes. Hanzo’s swollen, drunken, gorgeous lips parted. Shit, that sound of his voice breaking was like a guitar on a high note. They stared at each other like that and for a moment neither of them breathed as Hanzo’s flesh took him deeper.  
_Fuck. I think I’m in love.  
_ With his head dizzy, Jesse closed his eyes and kissed Hanzo’s lips. His hands held Hanzo close and ran through his hair. Before he knew it, they started to rock together and Jesse felt his instinct to thrust take over. Their kiss broke so they could both breath onto each other’s faces. Jesse’s hands gripped Hanzo tight enough to bruise.

 

It was so, so tight.  Staring into Jesse’s eyes, Hanzo couldn’t even keep his voice from breaking as Jesse’s girth spread him open.  He could feel Jesse’s bulging veins throbbing against his strained walls, but somehow the deeper he went, the better it felt, despite all the pain.

Delirious and moaning, he let Jesse kiss and caress him, their wet chests pressed together.  His breaths sharpened as Jesse began to thrust.  “ _It_ \-- _itai_ \--ahh--”

Was it crazy that something about the pain was satisfying?  Maybe because it was this virile, experienced, and insatiable man giving it to him?  He made Hanzo want to be so bad…

Hanzo’s fingers curled in Jesse’s wet hair and gripped.  His head rolled back and he gave a ragged moan as Jesse’s thrusts quickened.

 

Jesse’s jaw clenched. The friction and grip on his cock was so good. He moved in and out, deeply, his breath following the movement of his hips. His hands slid down Hanzo’s slick body, cupping both of his buttocks, spreading them far apart as he dug deeper. The sound Hanzo made was incredible. It was pleasure, laced with pain. Jesse was swimming in everything. Hanzo’s voice, his hair, his breath. When that strong neck tilted back, Jesse dove into it, tongue following Hanzo’s tendons. He grunted.  
“ _Ah-hh… darlin--”_ His hands kneaded Hanzo’s clenching buttocks. “ _\--fuck!”_

 

Hanzo’s shoulders lifted and strained as Jesse licked at his ticklish throat.  He shuddered with thrill, and his voice shuddered too.  He loved Jesse’s broken words and grunts as they fucked, those big hands squeezing and squeezing his cheeks. His walls were stretching.  They welcomed Jesse in a little deeper as he starting pushing his ass into Jesse’s thrusts.  And that’s when Hanzo discovered _the spot_.

“ _Huhnnhhh_ \--” God, it was bliss!  Fuck!  He started to drool as Jesse pounded on it, Hanzo’s semi-soft cock going rigid again.  Hanzo reached down and grabbed himself, rubbing hard and fast in time with Jesse’s thrusts.  His eyes watered.  He grunted, his ass squeezing as his cum suddenly squirted out.  
  
_“Ahh--hahh--nhh--”_ Jesse smiled as he listened to Hanzo starting to feel _really_ good. He jabbed and dug at that spot, his speed picking up. When he felt Hanzo’s hand creep down so he could rub himself, Jesse braced one hand behind himself on the pink tile, keep him Hanzo’s ass in his other hand. He thrusted quickly, holding his breath with his gaze on Hanzo’s moving hand. He licked the drool that was coming from his mouth. Then, Hanzo came.  
_Oh, WOW._  
He was so pretty. It came out in spurts, leaping in different directions with the pulse of Hanzo’s hand. Jesse kept pounding up on it, holding when he felt Hanzo’s orgasm peak. His cock was almost balls deep. His muscles flexed as he watched Hanzo finish. With a grin, Jesse slowly rolled, to ease Hanzo as he came down from his orgasm. He let go of his ass and swiped a thumb through Hanzo’s cum. He rubbed it into Hanzo’s skin, purring. Shit, he was so muscular. Primed like he was supposed to be a warrior something.    
“Uhn… _Hamada-san_ …” His eyes flickered up to Hanzo’s aroused, drunken face. He chuckled. “ _Wow.”  
_ His thumb moved up to the nubby texture of Hanzo’s nipple and lightly flicked.

 

Hanzo gasped for breath, delirious with pleasure.  He let Jesse’s hips guide him with hardly any resistance, the man’s claim on his body so deep.  Jesse made no disguise of ogling him or touching his cum.  Hanzo loved it.

“Heh…” Hanzo smiled faintly, mind still foggy as Jesse teased his nipple.  It felt good… “Jesse-san…” He could feel the tender skin tighten and perk up.  “I--ahh--love it--a-all...Jesse-san…”  
  
Jesse moved both of his hands to tickling Hanzo’s nipples. His hips rolled slowly, loving the sound of Hanzo’s gasps. Fuck, he had such nice tits. Jesse dove his head down to suck on Hanzo’s neck as his fingers played Hanzo like a piano. He sucked noisily, leaving hickeys.  
_Smooch._ “Your ass.” _Suck._ “Is amazing.”  
Jesse raised his head and grinned at Hanzo to his face.  
“Fuck, honey. I could pound you for days.”  
He gave a few quick thrusts for emphasis.

 

“Mmuh--huhh--” Hanzo’s shoulders rolled, his nipples hard and tingling as Jesse playfully fondled them.  The wet, pulling kisses felt strangely more intimate now after his orgasm.  Hanzo shut his eyes momentarily, panting, lost in the bliss of Jesse kissing and tickling him, thrusting in him.  He loved that Jesse loved his ass.  That Jesse would _say_ it.  He loved that Jesse could make this last longer than a quick fuck.  Damn, he was a good lover.

“Ahh--nn-hh--!”  Hanzo winced as Jesse quickened the pace.  “Yes--yes--” he gasped, knowing it would egg him on.  “Yes--with y--your big--ahh--”

He leaned forward and batted his tongue against Jesse’s jaw, right by his ear.  He kissed it.  
  
Hanzo was talking like a porno. _Fuck._  
“Oohn… _Sugar…_ ” Jesse rolled his body, their skin tacky as it touched. He huffed into Hanzo’s ear and slowed down for a moment. “You’re making me so fucking big--” Jesse gasped into Hanzo’s ear as they rocked for a bit, Jesse’s cock getting squeezed real nice but he wouldn’t come for while. He let Hanzo enjoy it for a bit, loving the friction and the sound of their voices, before he eased up. He let Hanzo breath, a hand petting Hanzo’s hair.  
“Uhn… Hamada-san… can we get in the bath?” He gave a lavish stroke on Hanzo’s thigh, moving his nose to nuzzle Hanzo’s cheek. “I wanna fuck you in the water…”

 

Bath…?

Holy shit, they were still in the bathhouse!  He’d gotten so carried away that he’d actually forgotten where they really were!

Jesse’s request made his crotch pulse.  “ _Hai_.”  Hanzo turned his head to join their lips.  “What if--what if someone’s there?”  He smiled.  
  
Jesse laughed and wrapped his arms around Hanzo. He shoved up into him a few times before sighing.  
“Oh, honey, they’ve already heard us down the street!”

 

Hanzo grunted as Jesse gave him a few more shoves with that amazing member.  “Hehh…” Maybe he could secretly get some generous compensation to the bathhouse later...but he wasn’t going to think about that anymore tonight.  “It’s because--unnff--you’re _dame_ \--fuhh--Jesse-san…”  
  
Jesse laughed more. He’d forgotten what _dame_ meant already. Squeezing Hanzo’s sides and tickling him, Jesse snuffed his breath right against Hanzo’s ear.  
“Darlin’, I can’t carr-carry you on my dick…”

 

Hanzo wiggled under Jesse’s spidering fingers.  He grasped hold of those bad hands and squeezed tightly, meeting Jesse’s eyes before letting them go again.  He braced himself against Jesse’s body and carefully lifted himself off.  “Nkhh-- _Kuso_!”  His asshole strained as he stood up, like it was unsure what to do now without a humongous cock inside it.  He lifted the wash basin and poured some water over his sticky front before speedily lathering soap against his skin.  He poured more water over himself, rinsing.  With a stifled groan, he picked up his now-soaked towel and gave Jesse a playful smack with it on the side of his buttock.  
  
Jesse was rinsing himself off, but he felt free to give his overstimulated cock a few rubs. He was sighing with a little relief when Hanzo smacked him. He laughed and shook his head. He swatted at Hanzo back with his hand, deliberately missing.  
“Next time, I’ll wash your hair.” He chuckled, dumping the bucket over Hanzo’s head.   

 

Hanzo sputtered, his drenched black hair plastered over his face.  Did Jesse seriously just do that?  Hanzo swept his hair away from his eyes and tried to glare at Jesse without laughing.  “Damn you…”  He gave Jesse’s chest a shove.  

 

Hanzo looked like a wet cat. Jesse mused about that as he grabbed Hanzo’s hand. Mr. Hamada kinda was like a cat person. Moody. Likes fish. With a chuckle he pulled Hanzo close and gave him another kiss.

 

“Mmh…” Hanzo didn't even try to stop Jesse from tugging him close and kissing him. Damn him, he was a good kisser. And he loved feeling Jesse’s hairy, muscled body against him, that huge erection prodding him in the belly.

Hanzo lifted his thigh and slipped his leg around Jesse's, grinding on him as they kept kissing.

 

Jesse was slow with his lips and they pursed in a smile when he felt Hanzo eagerly slink around him. If Hanzo wanted to ride him like a pole that was fine.

With a gentle parting of his lips, he invited Hanzo’s tongue in, and pulled Hanzo’s hand back to his ass. They were dripping wet, slick and making out in this steamy room. Jesse rolled his hips tantalizingly slow as he groped Hanzo’s ass.            

 

Hanzo moaned drunkenly, happily into Jesse’s mouth as Jesse groped his ass. Hanzo slipped his own hand over Jesse's buttocks, skimming their curve, down then back up. He tickled the dimples in the small of Jesse's back, then dragged his fingertips down. He tucked them into Jesse’s fold, right at the top of his buttocks.

 

Jesse’s eyes opened and he looked into Hanzo’s.

“Mm… sugar… your hands are wandering…”

He imitated what Hanzo was doing, but slipped his middle finger down the valley of Hanzo’s buttocks. He hadn't come in there yet.

“Unh… you gonna let me come in you…?”

He tickled Hanzo’s hole.

 

“Hnhh--” Hanzo twitched as Jesse teased his hole, his crotch tingling. His thigh tightened around Jesse’s. “Yes.” He looked back into Jesse's eyes, licking his lips to moisten them. “Will you do it?”

 

Jesse’s finger slid back and forth.

“Aw, fuck, honey… if you want me to, I'll rope you the moon…”

 

Hanzo huffed, a shudder passing through his body. Jesse’s finger stroking over him felt so wrong and right at the same time... “The bath is through there…” He nodded over his shoulder towards the doorway. “Want to go?”

 

Jesse gave Hanzo’s ass a couple of teasing squeezes. He chuckled.

“Lead the way.”

He clapped his hand on it before letting go.

 

“Unf--” Hanzo narrowed his eyes at Jesse with a smile before turning and heading to the doorway.

The bath was set low in the ground like a pool, the water pale blue and cloudy with special salts and minerals. Squeezing the water out of his hair with one hand, Hanzo stepped into the pool. He paused partway down to look back at Jesse, the water just past the bottom of his buttocks.

His heartbeat was starting to race again. He looked over Jesse’s hungry body and up into those hungry eyes, his own member pulsing and his nipples pricking up with thrill.

 

Jesse got to watch and _watch_ as Hanzo moved around as sexy as possible, his muscular skin glistening as little droplets ran down the groves and valleys. His ass, red from the beating it had just taken, made Jesse grunt and his member twitched. When Hanzo paused in the water like that, Jesse felt a tingle from head to foot.

“Uh-woaaw, darlin’...”

Jesse bounded into the water and leapt at Hanzo, wrapping his arms around as they fell into the water.

 

“J-Jesse!” Hanzo was knocked right into the water, too drunk to effectively react in time. Gasping, he clung onto Jesse’s big, boisterous body, totally soaked all over again.

 

Jesse pulled Hanzo out of the water, keeping him in his arms as he sputtered and laughed. He loved that feeling of Hanzo being all clingy. It reminded him _so much_ of that kitten he had rescued once. But Hanzo was _so much better._ Jesse’s laughter broke in echo on the tile and textures of the bathroom. He could feel Hanzo clawing his back so he started rubbing right on him, giving Hanzo a feel with his cock. He knotted his hand in Hanzo’s hair and huffed against his ear.

“Hanzo--” he panted, feeling the water slap up onto their bodies. “Hanzo--”

 

“Mmh! Unhh!” God, Jesse’s member, that huge, hot, rigid thing grinding along his own cock and his splash-down... _It’s driving me crazy!_

Hanzo...That's right, he'd whispered his name to Jesse at the bar...

He shut his eyes, listening to Jesse say it over and over. His heart felt like it was going to explode.

“Mm-Jesse...more! Please…”

 

Hanzo’s voice was fantastic. Jesse’s fingers found one of his nipples and played on it, tickling as they humped together. His mouth sucked the water on Hanzo’s neck.

“Ah… _Hanzo…”_ he gasped on Hanzo’s skin. He guided himself to turn around Hanzo’s body, until he grinded against Hanzo’s buttocks. He slipped his shaft between them, up and down. He reached around and began jerking Hanzo’s shaft beneath the water. He huffed against Hanzo’s ear.

“Hanzo--Hanzo--”

 

Hanzo felt himself heating up down below, his member pulsing and stretching upward as Jesse kissed his neck and teased his nipple, their groins rubbing feverishly. His nipples had never been touched so much before, but damn, it felt so tauntingly amazing the way Jesse did it. He wished the night would never be over...

He turned willingly in Jesse's arms to give him his ass. Jesse's member curved right up between his cheeks, his thick girth spreading them. Seconds later, Jesse's hand slivered over his hip and grabbed him.

“Huhgh--” Hanzo hips gave a jerk as Jesse grabbed him, and he couldn't keep them from writhing as Jesse milked his shaft underwater. He moaned, the stimulation in front and back making him delirious. “Jesse…” he whined. “Ahh--Jesse…the way you fuck…”

 

Jesse breathed in as he swept Hanzo’s hair from his back. Its length was dark and glimmered in the dim light. Jesse kissed the skin he had just freed, between Hanzo’s shoulder blades. Using his thighs, he guided Hanzo to the edge of the pool, knowing that Hanzo would need the support. Doggie style really got Jesse going and it was hard for him to stop when he got like this. He bent over Hanzo, chest pressed to Hanzo’s flaring shoulderblades.  
“Nhh…” He had to let go of Hanzo’s erection for a moment to brace Hanzo’s hips. His other hand grabbed his own cock and got it ready. The edge of the water tickled it and lapped his thighs. “... gunna fuck you more--”  
He prodded at Hanzo’s hole with the tip of his cock.

 

Hanzo grunted and shivered as Jesse pressed at his hole again. “Jesse, wait…” He pushed Jesse back a little with his hips so that he could bend farther forward, almost at a ninety-degree angle. He arched his back, shoving his ass out against Jesse’s package, and braced himself against the pool’s edge. His hair fell over the sides of his face like blinders. “Dozo…”

  
Jesse had kissed Hanzo’s back, tickling him with his facial hair as he had moved. Hanzo was spread this way. He reached over Hanzo’s arms and gripped the edge of the pool with him, aligning his hard on right against that opening hole. Jesse had no trouble when he slipped in, unlike before.    
“ _Awhh… fuck…”_  It was still tight but more relaxed than the first time. Jesse hissed as he pushed in deeply, corkscrewing his hips when Hanzo wouldn’t take him in any further. He half gasped, half laughed at how good it felt. “Ah-hah… _Fuck.”_ Jesse swept Hanzo’s hair away from the side of his cheek before kissing it.  
“Shit honey, it’s so nice.” He started to pull back his hips before rolling forward in a few thrusts. “Ahh-- listen--”  
Jesse thrusted inside him, making the water splash. Jesse’s hands tucked beneath Hanzo’s chest to his nipples to give them a good twinning between his fingers. He chuckled.

 

Hanzo shut his eyes, giving a clipped cry as Jesse pushed inside. His breaths followed, sharp and vocal as Jesse began to swirl and thrust deep. It was painful, like before but oh, once Jesse got deep enough, Hanzo could feel that horny fever overtake him. He could feel Jesse’s dangling balls against his buttocks, throbbing just as madly as the cock inside him. He listened to the splashing water, Jesse’s pleasure-soaked grunts.

“Hnnnh…” His hard nipples ached a little as Jesse tweaked them, but just like the pain of taking in that dick, it was satisfying and made his crotch buzz. “Jesse...mmh…” His swollen shaft bobbed with every push Jesse gave him. “...my dick...kuhh...it's-suhh...splashing...the water...”  
  
Jesse ran his hands down Hanzo’s body, tracing that groove of muscles between his abs. He went for Hanzo’s crotch, wrapping his hand around Hanzo’s bobbing hard-on. He squeezed and began jerking him. With a huff Jesse sped up his hips, the friction amazing. Hanzo had such a tight ass.  
“Unh… babydoll…” Hanzo’s flesh squelched as Jesse milked it. Jesse’s pair slapped against the back of Hanzo’s perineum. “Sweetheart…”  
Jesse kissed hanzo’s ear as this beautiful man moaned.  
“Unh… hnn… mnh…”  
  
  


Hanzo turned his face closer to Jesse’s, now able to feel Jesse’s scalding breaths against his cheek. He was thrusting so fast, murmuring those ridiculous sweet nothings, half of which Hanzo couldn't even understand. But they made him so hot…

“Ahh--ahh---come in me!” he huffed. “I want--ahh--to--feel--ahh--your load!”  
  
How was his english so fucking good? What a hot thing to say. Fuck, he was like a porno. Was Jesse dreaming? He rubbed his thumb firmly down on Hanzo’s tip as he gave Hanzo another wet kiss on the cheek. His hips continued pounding. He needed to go a little longer. Hanzo’s ass was so tight that he could last a while.  
“ _Ahhn--”_ Jesse almost bit his own tongue. “Your ass is amazing--uhn--” He gasped. “Hanzo push back on me--”  
He started to hold his hips a little more still, a little deeper of a press so Hanzo could move easier. With quick moving fingers he jerked Hanzo’s rod.   
  
  


Squeezing the edge of the pool, Hanzo shoved back his ass, gasping and impaling himself repeatedly on Jesse's rod. He forced the tip against his magic spot over and over. He could feel his cheeks pressing on Jesse's pelvic and hip bones and his wet, wiry pubic hair. Jesse was still jerking him, those long, strong fingers kneading his penis with every stroke.

A broken cry escaped Hanzo’s throat. It was starting to hurt more in back, even as a rush of pleasure filled his dick. His eyes teared up, but he kept up their rhythm, feeling that sweet prelude to an orgasm.  
  
Jesse’s head rolled back as his body straightened, rocking with the force of Hanzo going back on him. He let out a broken moan and a hiss, continuing to jerk Hanzo’s dick. He could feel it throb in his fingers. Hanzo’s ass was throbbing too.  
“Ahh… _Hanzo_ \--” He groaned, feeling his head sway. He still felt so drunk and the movement of the water all around them, the steam, made him smolder. It was unbearably hot and Jesse was sweating. Now vertical, he had a great view of Hanzo’s back. He couldn’t keep holding onto Hanzo’s dick though. He stroked along that muscular spine then massaged Hanzo’s ass as he couldn’t help but to pound into him again, lancing him forward. With halting breaths he watched Hanzo rock beneath him. Goddamn, that hair… that body…  
_Shit. I love him.  
_ “Fuck--It’s coming--” His hands braced on Hanzo’s hips. He thrusted faster with his building orgasm. “Ah--hahh--Hanzo--”

 

Hanzo panted, feeling Jesse building up, almost ready to unload. His own dick was nearly ready to burst, all stretched, foreskin back and the ultra-sensitive tip of him exposed. The thrusts were forceful but the angle was so damn good that he didn't even mind. “Do it!” he cried. “Ahh--! I want it--”  
  
Jesse’s thumbs kneaded Hanzo’s ass as his hard-on pounded into it. He felt _huge._ How could one person get him turned on this much? He hadn’t felt this way since he was a virgin. He tilted his head back and bellowed Hanzo’s name before unloading inside him. He held them still, his hips forcing Hanzo out of the water more, Hanzo’s spine tilted at an angle that was sure to make him sore. After coming again, and again and _again_ , Jesse melted. He sank down onto Hanzo’s back, his arms wrapping around his gasping, twitching body. He held Hanzo against him as he sank to sit in the shallow water, submerging both of their bodies up to their shoulders. He kissed the back of Hanzo’s neck feverishly as he felt this beautiful man settle on his thighs.  
“Nhn… Hanzo… _Hanzo…_ ”  
His heart was throbbing. If they weren’t under the water, Jesse would have been shivering with the tingle of his orgasm and drunken stupor. His big hands wandered over Hanzo as they hugged him, exploring the feeling of his skin beneath the water.  
“... _suki_ …” He murmured, one of the few words he could remember.

 

“Aghh!” Hanzo cried out as Jesse spurred into him. It was so hot...He felt so full…

“ _Hnn-nuhh!_ ” Hanzo writhed, his penis shuddering and squirting into the water. He moaned, his whole body buzzing, held up by Jesse’s claim inside him and those strong arms. He gazed up, dazed in the afterglow as Jesse lowered them both into the water.

Was this what it would feel like to have sex with an actual lover? It was nothing like it had ever been before…

Jesse’s hands smoothed over his body, affectionate and gentle, even with his cock still inside. Closing his eyes, Hanzo wrung out his breath and reveled in the caresses, sharing this stillness with the beautiful man behind him.

Jesse…

_‘...suki…’_

_…_ What?

Hanzo’s eyes opened. His breath hitched. His stomach gave a nervous flip, and his pulse picked up.

Did Jesse... _really_ mean that? They'd known each other less than a day. Granted, the fooling around and sex had been glorious, but...could Jesse really confess something like that already?

He was probably just drunk. And didn't understand that that word could mean more than one thing.

All the same, hearing that murmured to him in Jesse’s voice…while in Jesse’s embrace…

“Jesse…” Hanzo let himself lean back into him. “Mm…” He shut his eyes again and breathed deeply, moldable in Jesse’s arms. He stroked Jesse’s wrists.

 

Jesse gave one last roll of his hips as his dick softened. One of his hands gave Hanzo’s chest a squeeze before he kissed him on the cheek.

“Mm. Honey. _Goddamn.”_ He sighed with contentment, chin resting on Hanzo’s shoulder. He peered up at him.

“You alright?”

 

Hanzo smiled. “Yes.” He reached back and gave Jesse’s cheek a stroke. “I feel good.” He breathed in deeply. His belly tightened a little, nervous for what he was going to ask. “You want to spend the night with me? Get a room? Bring back some drinks…”

 

Jesse’s hands wrapped around Hanzo’s stomach and curved around one another. He pouted.

“That wasn't where this was going?”

 

“I…” He rested his hands over Jesse's. “I didn't know if...you'd really want to, after…”

*** _I've never had someone stay the night with me. I've never made it with someone like you. It was never like this. Each time it was rushed, awkward, and then it was over._

How could he explain it this clearly in English? With his grasp of the language, it would be clumsy, and Jesse might misunderstand.

 

“After fucking? Aw honey. You think we're done? Hold on a second.”

It felt a bit uncomfortable to still be inside him. He lifted Hanzo’s thighs up, sliding out easily in the water. He sighed, putting his arms up on the edge, Hanzo still in his lap. He licked his lips, craving a cigarillo.

“I mean, _I want to_. So yeah. I'll stick with you.” He smiled and tilted his head to align his lips with Hanzo’s. “We aren't even close to how drunk we should be. And I haven't even given you a blowjob.”

 

Hanzo smiled, relieved and excited too. Jesse did want to stay the night with him.

Blowjob?!

Fuck, that would be amazing, especially if Jesse did it the way he did everything else. Without holding back a damn thing.

He kissed Jesse’s smiling lips and teased them with the tip of his tongue. “I want to learn all the things you do with your mouth…”

 

Jesse flitted his tongue out to meet Hanzo’s. He made smoochy noises and pressed his lips to Hanzo’s.

“I'll be your _sensei_.”

 

“Sensei?” Hanzo chuckled. “Hm. Jesse-sensei.” He gave Jesse another kiss. “Let's get out of here and get some drinks.”

 

“ _McCree sensei._ ” He squeezed Hanzo’s shoulders. “To you.” He chuckled. “More booze, my student.”

 

“Mi-ku-ru-i… Mi-kuri...” Hanzo's brow furrowed. That was way too hard to say.

 

Jesse put their foreheads together and gave him a brief kiss. “Mmm. Hard to say?” He kissed him again. Right on his lips he said,

“Mc-Cree.” Smooch.

 

Hanzo eyes fluttered as Jesse planted each kiss on his lips. He'd never spent time with a guy who liked to kiss so much. Hanzo liked it…

“Mc...Cuh…” His lips pursed. “Mi--crr-ee.” It felt so barbaric on his tongue.

 

Jesse’s shoulders raised in a quiet chuckle.

“Yeah, honey. Just like that.”

Jesse sighed and let his head rest on the edge of the bath. He sank a little.

“God, you make me so horny. This is great.”

 

Hanzo leaned into him, letting his head rest on Jesse’s shoulder. He'd seen that kind of thing done in movies, but he'd never done it himself. It felt a little awkward at first, but he liked being close to Jesse and Jesse seemed to like it. Hanzo liked that he made Jesse ‘so horny’ and that Jesse liked touching him in so many places. “Did I make you horny on the train?” Hanzo smirked.

 

Jesse smiled. He didn't look at Hanzo, nor did he open his eyes. He pushed a hand back through his hair.

“Yeah. You were so sexy in that robe thingy. When you crouched I could see up your skirt.”

 

“I saw you staring. With those _bad_ eyes.” Hanzo reached down, rubbing a hand over Jesse's hip. “Let's go, and I'll make you horny somewhere else.” He pushed himself up, the buoyant force of the water helping. He stared down at Jesse and cupped his cheek in his hand. “Jesse Mc-Cree.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Thank you for providing a valid I.D.  Please enjoy your stay in the Saloon Room,” chimed the virtual concierge, dispensing the room key.  “If you should need any assistance with your room, or if you would like to enjoy any of our numerous amenities at an additional charge, please press the red button by your door or next to the bed to alert our staff.  Our vending machines also offer a wide array of beverages, contraceptives, lubricants, toys, and even cosplay, so feel free to visit the virtual shop on your floor.  Thank you for selecting Peach Kingdom Suites for your special time with your special partner.”

Ears warm, Hanzo picked up the room key and looked up at Jesse, subconsciously biting his lip.  They both chuckled drunkenly, a little flushed from their second round of drinks.  “Come on, Cowboy.”  Hanzo could feel a mist of sweat over his neck as he and Jesse headed to the elevator.  He leaned a little against Jesse as they rode up, unable to get Jesse’s offer for a blowjob out of his mind.

Hanzo keyed into the room and stepped through before Jesse, switching the lights on.

“Hohhh…” Hanzo covered his mouth as he looked around.  He had never been in one of these rooms before, and in its own way, it didn’t disappoint.

The Saloon Room was dressed up more like an Old West brothel than an actual bar or tavern.  The lighting was low.  Half of the walls were painted a deep red, and the others were actual brick.  They were decorated with gold-framed pictures of well-hung horses, and over the bed was a ten-foot poster of an anime “saloon girl” getting her nipple sucked by a “cowgirl” in assless chaps with no pants underneath.  Hanzo stumbled past the silky, black bed, catching himself on the TV console.  It was all so absurd that he just couldn’t stop giggling.  He looked over at Jesse, who carried their unopened bottle of ginjo-shu sake.

“So, Jesse-san...what do you think?”

 

Jesse had started laughing when he had seen the Peach Kingdom sign. What the hell? Now, he was laughing a bit harder, more drunk than he was before. It was too much. The posters. The horses with the balls. Holy shit. Japan. He tumbled into Hanzo, chin on his lovely shoulder.

“Yeehaw!” He shouted, titling his head back and wrapping an arm around Hanzo’s shoulder before lifting that big bottle of booze. They rocked a little and Jesse stumbled back on the bed, but didn't fall in it. He looked at Hanzo’s amazing face and giggled.

“Sugar I wanna keep kissing you all over…” He kissed Hanzo’s cheeks. “You're so sweet--” his words were clipped by a sputtering laugh.

 

“Hhmm…” Hanzo’s eyes fluttered as Jesse kissed his face.  Breathless from laughing, he tried to take off his haori, getting very hot under that jacket, but Jesse held him too close.  “Hnhh--Jesse-- _tetsudatte_ …”  What was that in English again…  
  
Jesse dropped the bottle on the bed since he could feel Hanzo’s hands wandering between their bodies. Jesse was sporting a boner anyway, but he wanted Hanzo naked again. He chuckled and his hands spidered to where Hanzo’s were.  
“Hari…” He tried, trying to say the word he failed to remember. “So fucking hot…”  
He tugged at the hari thingy, that belt and the robe, unsuccessful as he kissed Hanzo’s lips.

 

Hanzo smiled in Jesse’s kiss.  The man was trying but obviously wasn’t familiar with traditional Japanese clothes.  But now that they’d shifted a bit, Hanzo was able to shrug out of his haori, which slipped to the floor.

Hanzo broke their kiss, stroking Jesse’s face.  “Jesse.”  He stood up in his kimono and turned, putting his back and the knot of his obi toward Jesse.  He touched the knot.  “Here.”  He looked over his shoulder, heart hammering at the prospect of Jesse undressing him.  
  
“Unf. Fuck.” He loved that Hanzo liked bossing him around. Jesse couldn’t help but give those asscheeks a squeeze and to hump right up on them, his crotch tight in his bluejeans. He chuckled as he pushed his pelvis into Hanzo’s ass.

 

Hanzo’s breath hitched as Jesse grabbed him and started grinding.  Honestly, he should’ve expected that.  Fuck, Jesse must’ve been hot--Hanzo could feel the heat of his dick through their clothes, pushing and pushing in the groove of his buttocks.  “ _Dame_ , Jesse…”  His own package was starting to heat up too.  Hanzo reached back and touched Jesse’s cheek.  “I’m hot.  Undress me.”  
  
“Yeah, I can tell…” Jesse kept moving his hips. His hands went to that knot. He tugged and grunted in frustration. “I can’t get this goddamn hari thingy off…” With a yank he got it loose. “Oh, there it goes.”  
He let that slip away before taking hold of Hanzo’s hips again and humping.  
“Unf sweetcheeks.” He laughed. “Fuck I love your ass.”

 

Hanzo chuckled as Jesse struggled with the knot. He could've helped, but it was just funnier not too. At last Jesse pulled it loose, and the part in Hanzo's kimono widened. Hanzo let Jesse enjoy his ass for a few more pushes before he lifted Jesse's hands off his hips and turned, facing him head on. He grabbed Jesse by the collar and pulled him into deep, languishing kiss.  
  
Jesse kissed back, stone drunk and drooling. His hands slipped inside Hanzo’s robe but didn’t take it off. They wandered along the lines of Hanzo’s _hot as hell_ thong thingy. Fuck, he loved this culture. He squeezed Hanzo’s asscheeks and lifted him off his feet to plop him down on the bed. Standing between Hanzo’s legs, Jesse parted the robe wide when Hanzo was sitting, watching his nipples and his flaring belly-button. Wow, he was ripped. Jesse squeezed those amazing man tiddies as he kissed Hanzo on the mouth.  
  
  


“Hughh…” Hanzo slipped his tongue into Jesse’s mouth, his ass clenching and package pulsing as Jesse groped his pecs. He loved the feeling of being partially undone and felt up while Jesse stood there still zipped and buttoned. Hanzo ran his hands up and down Jesse's thighs, reaching back to rub him firmly just below his rump before giving the same spot a tickle.  
  
Jesse clenched with a squeak, well, as much as a man like him could and he looked into Hanzo’s eyes. He rolled Hanzo’s nipples between his thumb and forefingers, not pinching too hard.  
“How ‘bout I blow you, sugar… Give your dick a lesson in english?”  
His shoulders rose in a snort and he ended up chuckling into Hanzo’s shoulder. He started licking Hanzo’s exposed collarbone before he could answer.

 

Hanzo chuckled, enjoying his little moment of catching Jesse off guard. His member was already halfway up just from Jesse fondling his nipples--Jesse's proposal made him throb.

Hanzo huffed and writhed a little as Jesse's tongue tickled the sensitive skin over his collarbone. His kimono slipped off his tattooed shoulder to his elbow. “Hnnh…you’ll teach me?”  
  
Jesse knelt between Hanzo’s legs. He nodded with a grin.  
“Yeah, I’ll teach you…” He breathed. “ _...anything_ honeypie.”  
Jesse eyed that rising bulge, totally unhindered by that thin thong thingy Hanzo was wearing. Shit. So fucking hot. Jesse lowered his nose to it and started nuzzling, feeling Hanzo’s rounds with his nose, chin and lips. He purred. With a little suck on the tip of Hanzo’s hardening tip, Jesse lifted his gaze, his cheek going to rest on Hanzo’s thigh. He pointed to the sake bottle behind Hanzo.  
“Nhm. Hand me that and… open it.” Shit he was drunk. “Gunna show you something.”

 

Hanzo's heart raced as Jesse knelt closer, conscious of his rising erection pitching the white cotton of his fundoshi like a tent. God, Jesse wasn't even touching yet, but fuck, just having Jesse’s sexy face so close…

“Hunhh--mmuhhh…” Hanzo raked his fingers into Jesse’s hair. That nuzzling all over him...God _damn_ … “Aghh--” Hanzo’s buttocks clenched at Jesse’s brief suck on the tip of him through the fabric. He huffed as Jesse rested his face against his inner thigh, already twitchy and flustered.

“The sake?” Hanzo fumbled for it. He unfastened the lid and handed it to Jesse. “What…”  
  
Jesse smiled and thanked him, slurring his words as he took it from Hanzo. He took a swig a new flush breaking on his cheeks. He set it aside for a moment to deal with this… thong thing. He looked at it, perplexed.  
“How the fuck… do I--” He hiccupped as the new alcohol hit his stomach. “--get this off?” He tugged at the strings. “Honey, help me.”

 

Hanzo started laughing.  “No.  You do it.”  
  
Jesse looked up at him with a pouty scowl. His bleary eyes trying to focus. He grabbed the bottle, leaning back to take a swig.  
“Alright. Fine.” He put the bottle aside and tucked his hands underneath the stringy things, getting his face close to investigate. He kissed the trail of Hanzo’s hair coming up from his crotch. “Aw, shit, honey it’s all… _knots…”_ He growled. “I’m too drunk…” He nodded into Hanzo’s stomach.

 

Hanzo giggled as he watched Jesse struggle, getting more amusement than he would’ve when sober from someone investigating his underwear so closely.

“Ahh...okay, Jesse,” he murmured, taking pity on him.  He pet Jesse’s head, stroking over his ears and giving the lobes an affectionate squeeze.  “Chotto matte kudasai.”  He reached and untucked his fundoshi and began slowly unwinding it around his hips and legs.  Finally undressed down there, he let the cloth fall next to Jesse’s boot.  “How’s this?”  Blushing, he looked from his hard-on to Jesse’s eyes.  
  
Jesse’s face got hot and he swallowed. He nodded and ran his fingers up and down the outside of Hanzo’s thighs before he grabbed the bottle again.  
“Yeah, sugar, you’ll like this.”  
Taking a swig, but not enough to fill his cheeks, he brought his mouth to the tip of Hanzo’s erection. It hadn’t gotten full up yet and that foreskin wasn’t all the way back. Jesse held it up between his fingers and pursed his lips over it, starting to suck as he pushed it into his mouth. He kept it, swirling it with the sake in the front of his mouth as he sucked. Once it was filled with Hanzo’s taste, he swallowed, pulling back with a loud noise from the suction. He licked his lips and looked up at Hanzo’s face. He smiled.  
“Mm… Damn, sugar, you taste _good_.”  
He’d learned this from a mexican girl down in Texas. Only it had been his dick and tequila. He’d wanted to blow someone like this ever since. Jesse lowered his head and gave Hanzo a few good laps up and down, to warm him up before he’d grab that bottle again.

 

Hanzo watched closely, not wanting to miss a second.  He breathed in, breath rattling as Jesse sucked up his rod.  The wet, soft pull around his penis was amazing.  Gripping Jesse’s hair, he moaned without restraint as Jesse swirled his tongue, his tastebuds providing a completely unique, sweet friction on Hanzo’s sensitive skin.  God, it couldn’t last long enough…

Hanzo panted, shivering as Jesse pulled off of him and lapped his entire length.

“Mm--more, Jesse...It feels so good…” His pelvis pushed forward, tilting up, pleading.

 

Jesse was smiling. He knew it felt good but Hanzo was making this whole thing so much better than usual. Jesse took a drink and tilted his head up, giving Hanzo’s chin a stroke. He wanted Hanzo to kiss him. He pulled Hanzo down with a hand on the back of his head. Pushing their lips together he gave the sake to Hanzo with a shove of his tongue. When he felt Hanzo swallow, he pulled back, his tongue lapping on the dribble of booze coming out of his lip.

“Nhm. Lay back, sugar.”

He pet Hanzo’s chest, pushing him back.

 

Hanzo sealed his lips with Jesse’s, eyes fluttering as Jesse passed the sake between their mouths.  Hanzo gulped, huffing afterwards as Jesse tongued the wet corners of his mouth.  Before tonight he’d had sex, been sucked off, made out, but with Jesse it was all new somehow.  It wasn’t just that he was horny and Jesse was attractive and interested.

He wanted _Jesse_.  He’d never wanted anyone like this before.

Hanzo laid back, unresisting under Jesse’s coaxing hand.  Laying down, it was even more apparent how erect he was, his shaft reaching up towards his belly.  He spread his legs a little more for Jesse, goosebumps rising all over his body.  
  
That look in Hanzo’s eyes… He looked like he was swooning. It made Jesse’s heart feel bigger than his chest could hold. When Hanzo melted back, Jesse melted forward to kiss him again, even if it made Hanzo’s neck strain. He kissed that neck as Hanzo gasped, pressed body to body with him. He started to suck and kiss down Hanzo’s body, pausing at his nipple to lick and swirl his tongue over it. He pinched the muscle of Hanzo’s pec, raising it up and then he sucked on it again.  
That flared kimono… Hanzo’s voice. Shit. Jesse was swooning himself.  
“Uhn… Mmm.” His lips puckered and released, suctioning. “Babydoll… I love y-your tits…”

 

Hanzo lurched forward, pressing into the kiss as Jesse leaned over his body.  God damn, could he kiss…

“Huhh--ahh--” Hanzo’s shoulders writhed as Jesse kissed and love-bit down his neck and chest, his cheeks hot.  They must’ve been flushed scarlet.  “Hnnh--” His cheek pressed to his shoulder, watching Jesse’s tongue circle and bat at his nipple, bringing back that sweet, tickling sensation that triggered a tingle in his crotch.  “Mmh…” He moistened his lips, heart racing as Jesse squeezed his pec, making his nipple poke up.

_I shouldn’t like this so much…_

“Huhh...hnnhh…” He gripped the sheets as Jesse sucked on him.  Jesse’s murmur made his hard-on throb.  “Jesse...feels good...Ahhh…”  His head rolled back, his crotch lifting to rub on Jesse’s pants.

  
Jesse batted his tongue over Hanzo’s nipple for a little longer, teasing it till it was red and standing. He gave a long suck before letting go and moving back down between Hanzo’s legs, his hands sliding languidly down Hanzo’s fantastic body. He lifted those spectacular thighs up onto his shoulders. With a press of his thumb, he rubbed Hanzo’s hardon, up and down as his tongue teased the tip. He flitted in and out of his slit, tasting the precum. Hanzo’s sounds were the best. His voice was resounding and deep, trembling and so erotic.  
“Nhm… Hahhw--” With a clasp of his mouth Jesse started to suck, slowly bobbing his head up and down Hanzo’s cock.

 

Hanzo trembled with anticipation as Jesse lifted his thighs, leaving him completely exposed in front.  He gave a grunt with that first rub and sucked in his breath as Jesse tongued his slit.  “Fffhh--nnhh!”  His eyes rolled back.

Jesse took him in deep.  Hanzo moaned.  His hands clawed the sheets, his feet flexed to a point over Jesse’s shoulders.  “Jesse...”  He couldn’t even see straight, the sliding pull on his dick pure bliss.  “ _Jesse..._ ”  
  
Jesse opened his eyes and tilted his head to get a better view of Hanzo’s flexing body. Shit, Hanzo was turned on. Jesse swirled his head, pulling Hanzo’s cock in a circular motion, knowing it would stretch him. He reached up and began to pluck Hanzo’s nipples lightly. With a scratch of his fingers, Jesse took Hanzo’s dick to the back of his mouth and swallowed it, knowing Hanzo could feel that restriction of his throat. He held him there as long as he could, hands clutching Hanzo’s gasping sides before Jesse had to come off for air. Luckily, Hanzo wasn’t that big. But fuck was he cute.  
He chuckled when he looked at Hanzo, who was almost tearing over. His hands went back to teasing Hanzo’s nipples as he nosed Hanzo’s twitching erection.  
“Wanna come in my mouth, honeypie?”

 

Fuck, Jesse was moving in circles...fuck, fuck!  A whine escaped Hanzo’s throat.  He squirmed, pecs twitching as Jesse fingered his nipples again.  Jesse really did love them, and fuck, it was great.  Between Jesse playing with his tits and throating him, Hanzo felt ready to explode.

Hanzo moaned, delirious with pleasure.  How in the world could Jesse take him so deep?  It took all of Hanzo’s control not to thrust like a dog in heat.  His eyes teared.

He looked down, his chest glistening with sweat between Jesse’s teasing hands.  His toes curled, thighs hard as a rock as he tried not come just from the sight of Jesse nuzzling his penis.

“Yes...I really want to…”  He reached down, stroking Jesse’s face.  “You’re so sexy, Jesse…”  
  
With a chuckle and a kiss on Hanzo’s cock, Jesse blushed. “Well, thanks darlin’. You’re sexy too.” He turned his lips to Hanzo’s fingers and gave those a quick smooch and a suck. His index finger prodded Hanzo’s tip, playing inside his slit before giving it a couple of quick, masterbatory strokes. With a purr, Jesse kept stroking the bottom half of Hanzo’s hard on as he sucked and licked Hanzo’s tip, stimulating with enough friction to get him to come. Jesse closed his eyes and waited for Hanzo to come inside the cavity of his mouth.

 

Hanzo huffed, allowing his hips to move as Jesse sucked and stroked him.  “Huhh--mmuhh--uhh--” His arms curled over his own shoulders, reaching behind himself to grip the bedspread.  His eyes shut.  He could smell himself, hear Jesse’s sucking sounds on the head of his penis... In almost no time at all, he felt his balls tighten and that rush up his dick.  His eyes opened, wincing.  “J--Jesse!”  His ass clenched, and his penis jerked, deliciously restricted in Jesse’s mouth as he squirted.  There seemed like so much, but he couldn’t stop.  He could only groan and thrust until he finished, his body wilting to the mattress as he gasped for breath.

  
Jesse opened his mouth as much as he could as he felt Hanzo spurt again and again against his tongue. He kept jerking him until he felt Hanzo collapse onto the bed, his cock softening in Jesse’s fingers. Panting like a dog, Jesse shifted and grabbed that bottle, giving Hanzo a tap on his thigh to pay attention as Jesse took a swig of the booze and Hanzo’s come, swallowing with a gasp. Jesse licked his lips and chuckled. His mouth was still sticky with it.  
“Want a taste, baby?” Jesse asked with a grin and a lift of the bottle.

 

“Huhh--hai…” Panting, Hanzo pushed himself up on one elbow, drawing closer.  
  
Jesse got up higher on his knees as he put a little less of the booze in his mouth than he had for himself. He waited until they were nose to nose to align his lips to Hanzo’s and kiss him, letting him draw the alcohol out. Jesse licked Hanzo’s lips when they parted from each other, a strand of saliva shared between them until Jesse broke it. He smiled at Hanzo.  
“Tastes like you…” He murmured.

 

Hanzo caught the sake from Jesse’s mouth, and there was a subtle new flavor in it.

 _Amazing…_ Hanzo swallowed.  His face flushed from the swig of alcohol and Jesse’s murmur.

“Jesse…” Hanzo kissed his cheek.  “I’d like to taste you too…”  
  
Jesse smiled, already climbing up on top of him and undoing his pants. “Unf… darling… _sugar_ …” He unbuckled his belt buckle and pulled it aside as he stared into Hanzo’s eyes. “You can do _whatever_ you want to me.”  
He unzipped his pants and kissed Hanzo deeply on his boozy lips.  
  
  


Hanzo watched Jesse unzip, and even though he had just come, his crotch pulsed with excitement. Jesse was on top of him.  They were actually in a bed. And Jesse was going to have sex with him in it.

Hanzo rubbed up and down Jesse's sides as they kissed. He reached down, tugged up the bottom hem of Jesse's shirt, then slipped in his fingers to stroke the hot skin underneath.

“Jesse...” He slid the shirt up further, revealing Jesse’s muscled abdomen. Hanzo ran his fingertips over the hair, circling teasingly around Jesse’s navel before dragging down into his happy trail. “Hnn...I love all your hair…”

 

“Hh-hn… thanks, beautiful. I've got plenty.”

Jesse’s hands scored up into Hanzo’s hair, back along his scalp and into the strands. “Unh… every part of you makes me horny…” Jesse’s hips swayed. “I wanna fuck your mouth and tiddies and ass…” he slurred with a chuckle. “...again.”

 

Hanzo flushed. _He wants to fuck my tits too? Holy fuck…_ Hanzo felt like he could come just from thinking about it. He licked his lips like he was about to lay into his dinner after a day of fasting. “Then take it out, cowboy...” he almost growled, dragging his hand down to Jesse’s package. He squeezed. “...and we’ll have some fun.”

 

Jesse dragged his hands, piling Hanzo’s hair on top of his head. “You do it.” He chuckled, echoing Hanzo’s earlier bossiness.

 

Hanzo laughed. He grabbed Jesse's pants and tugged them down just past the curves of Jesse's muscular buttocks, biting his lip in concentration. He hooked his fingers into the hem of Jesse’s boxers. A Mexican flag on an American? He'd have to ask about that later.

Slowly, he pulled down the cotton, breathing in as he glimpsed the thick base of Jesse's shaft. He had to stretch the hem outward just to get it over Jesse's bulging erection. His shaft wagged up shamelessly, just as huge as Hanzo remembered. God, what a stud…

Hanzo ran his knuckles along the grooves on the underside of Jesse's member. He looked up into Jesse’s eyes, taunting him.

 

He was feeling really hot. Like sweating. He probably stank. Oh well. He hadn't gotten nasty with someone in a while. “Ooo…” He hissed when Hanzo touched it. He bit his lips. “Fuck… suck it a little…” He smiled. “Then put it between your tits.”

 

Hanzo's held the gaze between them, a smile playing on his lips as he urged Jesse closer, until Jesse was straddling his chest. Jesse’s member was within reach of his mouth, his virile aroma stirring Hanzo’s blood.  Hanzo grabbed a pillow from behind him and used it to prop up his neck and shoulders just a little higher.

He looked back up into Jesse’s fixated eyes one more time before lowering his mouth and bending Jesse’s cock a little closer. Hanzo placed a delicate kiss on the tip then let his tongue sneak out for a quick taste. He rubbed his lips on the crown, shaking his head back and forth to tease it. “Huhhh…” He opened his mouth and let Jesse glide in along his tongue. He encased Jesse and started sucking, taking care not to bite. The huge girth filled almost his whole mouth. He had to breath through his nostrils as he bobbed his head, fondling the hairy base of Jesse’s shaft with both hands.  
  
“Uhn…” Jesse grunted with those lips doing exactly what he wanted. His head rolled into his shoulder as he held his shirt up. His hips moved forward. He watched Hanzo blow him. Hanzo couldn’t even take his full length in his mouth. He smiled and stroked Hanzo’s hair with one hand. He was so gorgeous. “Fuck, honey… I love you…”

 

Hanzo’s heart skipped a beat as Jesse breathed that basic but well-known English phrase.  The rascally, young man definitely got affectionate when drunk.  But it was kind of nice to pretend that they were more than just a one-night stand for each other.  Just another thrilling, sweet part of the fantasy...

Hanzo pulled slowly off Jesse’s cock, catching his breath.  He gave it a gentle squeeze while his other scooped and rolled Jesse’s balls.  “Mmhh...I…”  His heart pounded.  “...I love you...”  He kissed Jesse’s member.  Carefully he guided it down against his chest, right in the crease between his pecs.  He lapped at the tip a few times before looking back up, his saliva lingering in a strand between his tongue and Jesse’s dick.  
  
Hanzo was so _fucking_ beautiful. It hurt. But in that achy, like, wonderful way that made his whole body break out in shivers. And his friggin’ bits light up. Jesse moaned as he watched Hanzo play on his dick. When it was finally between Hanzo’s pecs, Jesse reached down and squeezed the sides of Hanzo’s tiddies, forcing them to balloon around his dark, red shaft. He started thrusting in their squeeze, grunting.  
“Nhh--hnn--fuck--” His head rolled back before He looked down at Hanzo again.  
“Shit, honey-- you’re so pretty--”  
           

Hanzo had never done this before, but as Jesse squeezed his chest and began to thrust, Hanzo could feel fireworks in his body.  He could already feel himself start to get hard again as Jesse rubbed and rubbed, and he looked from Jesse’s juicy cock to his flushed face, breathless.  Jesse’s stare...He gazed down at Hanzo like there was nothing more beautiful on the planet, like he was just utterly swept away.  Hanzo winced, overcome as Jesse called him pretty again, driving his long member just a little harder over Hanzo’s chest as he said it.

Hanzo squeezed his hands over Jesse’s, helping him plump his chest, his whole body rocking with each needy push.  His hips started to pulse in time, the blood flowing south.  “Hwuhh...Jesse…”  
  
After thrusting for a good while, Jesse slid his whole body forward, till his cock prodded Hanzo’s chin. He was sweating everywhere. He could feel it tickle his pair. His clothes were sticking to him. His fingers kneaded on Hanzo’s chest.  
“Hanzo--Hanzo-- _unhh--_ lick me--” His jaw tightened. “--I’m gonna come--”

 

Hanzo lapped at Jesse’s shaft, huffing as the hot flesh prodded his cheek.  “Hahh--Jesse--” Hanzo maneuvered his mouth around Jesse’s cock and enveloped it.  “Mmmh--”  He sucked, trying to focus as Jesse pushed deep. Hanzo pressed his tongue up, and it met the hot, salty cum as it jetted out.  His mouth too full, Hanzo gulped it audibly, his tongue rolling on Jesse’s penis before he opened up and gasped for breath.  
  
Jesse didn’t even bother to control himself as he pushed and came into Hanzo’s mouth. He groaned, smiling as Hanzo swallowed. He held himself still, his whole body tingling from his orgasm and the erotic sight of Hanzo’s lips overflowing with his cum.  
“Uhn…. _sweetheart_ …”  
Jesse McCree, you’re a lucky bastard. You could die right now and it’d be ok.

Jesse scooted back, until he was planked over Hanzo’s body, face to face and he kissed him deeply, lapping the taste of his own cum in Hanzo’s mouth. He then let his weight bear down but his body rolled and slithered, pleasure tingling where he felt Hanzo’s shaft tickle his pair. He rubbed their bodies together, clutching Hanzo’s side as they kissed.

 

Small, muffled sounds escaped Hanzo’s lips as Jesse kissed and licked the cum from them.  He could feel Jesse’s weight settling over him, Jesse’s clothes against his nearly naked body--and Jesse’s warmth through the clothes.  “Unhh--nuhh--” Jesse’s goods felt so nice rubbing against his.  Kissing him with abandon, Hanzo wrapped his bare legs around his thighs, squeezing around the denim.  
  
Jesse loved when Hanzo wrapped around him. He followed the trail of his thigh and cupped it as they began to bob and hump together, making this cheap mattress creak. Jesse closed his eyes and revelled in the feeling of Hanzo on his body, their mouths swirling together. The release of his orgasm and the heat of their embrace made Jesse feel so completely relaxed. He was started to slow down when he rolled on his side and took a break from their heated kissing. He blinked lethargically.  
“Uhn… honeypie… I’m gonna pass out…”  
His hand wandered down over the inside of Hanzo’s thigh and slid between his buttocks. He rubbed over Hanzo’s hole.  
“You want me to help you come, one more time?”

 

Hanzo twitched as Jesse’s hand caressed up into the fold of his buttocks.  “Ahh--”  He’d just reached right in between and rubbed!  Hanzo’s lips pursed, his eyes glazing over dreamily as he imagined what it would feel like to have more of Jesse inside…

He leaned close and kissed Jesse’s mouth.  “Yes.  Thank you.”  His kissed again.  He murmured against Jesse’s lips.  “Jesse...can I see you naked again?”  
  
“Unh… Well, sure, sweetlips.” Jesse rolled onto his back and then, with a grunt, sat up and started to pull his shirt over his head, forgetting it was a button up. Unsuccessful, he swore and dropped it to start fumbling with the buttons. He laughed at himself as he peeled it open over his chest. His arms stretched behind him as he tried getting the sleeves off.  
“Goddammit… Help me, darlin’.” Fuck, he was drunk.

 

Hanzo’s brow quirked as he watched Jesse wrestle with his own clothing.  Not exactly a strip tease, but it was cute.

Slipping out of his kimono, Hanzo scooted closer to help Jesse get free of his shirt sleeves. He grasped Jesse’s wrist gently, unbuttoned the cuffs, then did the same with the other.  He pulled the shirt off and rubbed Jesse’s bare back.  
  
Jesse thanked Hanzo and gave him some over the shoulder smooches before clumsily yanking his pants off. He had already taken off his shoes, since that was a thing they did there. He pushed his pants aside, guessing that they would end up on the floor, and twisted back around to hold Hanzo’s cheek and give him a kiss.  
“Sugar…” _Smooch._ “How you want me?”

 

Hanzo’s breath thickened a little as Jesse got fully undressed.  The sight of Jesse naked, on the bed right next to him, brought a restless feeling to his crotch.  He kissed Jesse back, his thoughts in a swirl.  He hadn’t really expected to be asked that…

“Eeto… Sideways?”  He tilted his head.  Was he saying that right?  “Spooning?”  
  
Jesse hummed, kissing Hanzo’s jaw.  
“Honey, if you wanna go up my ass… You’re gonna need some… mm… lube…”  
His kisses trailed into Hanzo’s shoulder.

 

Hanzo paused, caught off guard.  He’d completely meant for Jesse to be the “outer spoon,” but now this option was on the table.  Did Jesse really enjoy both roles?  Would that be weird now that Jesse had already been the dominant?

“You… you want _me_ to fuck _you_?” Hanzo asked, perplexed.

 

Jesse was melting over Hanzo. Exhaustion taking over. His hand wandered down to Hanzo’s crotch and started rubbing.

“Sugar pie… I'll do anything…”

 

“Hahh…” Hanzo huffed, his package tingling in Jesse’s caressing fingers.  He took Jesse’s face in his hands and kissed him, their lips squeaking together.  “Jesse…”  Hanzo laid back, tugging Jesse with him until they lay on their sides, chests pressed together.  Hanzo tangled their legs and planted languishing kisses on Jesse’s cheeks and jaws.  He squeezed Jesse’s hand and guided it over his hip to his ass.  “I want...to feel your fingers…”  Hanzo kissed his mouth, asking with the pull of his lips.  “Jesse’s fingers…”

 

Jesse kissed back, his hand finding where it needed to go, deftly. Despite his exhaustion. He rolled his hips and slipped his finger inside. He kept kissing Hanzo as he pulsed his fingers inside, scratching at his prostate, their fronts rubbing together. He huffed.

“Unnh… tell me where it feels good…”

 

“Ahh--nnuhh...Deeper…”  Hanzo’s hips writhed, his member getting hot and hard against Jesse’s lower abs.  “Ahh--there--Je--!”  He grinded feverishly against Jesse’s body, loving the feeling of those rugged arms surrounding him.  He slipped his tongue into Jesse’s mouth, the wet sounds of their kisses and rubbing bodies driving him wild.

 

Finding that spot, Jesse pushed another finger in, hips slowly rolling into Hanzo’s, feeling his hardon right on his own abdomen. He pushed in and out against that spot before rubbing it firmly. When Hanzo moaned, Jesse kissed his nose and rubbed their foreheads together.

“Babylove… you're so hot…”

He circled three fingers inside and swirled them before pulsing them on Hanzo’s spot.

 

Hanzo whimpered with pleasure as Jesse pressed with each finger on that sinful, wonderful little place inside. It went on and on, Jesse stroking and pressing him in pulses, breathing on him, their legs pretzeled together. He loved this, being held so close, feeling Jesse’s heartbeat right next to his.

Hanzo kept his forehead against Jesse's, staring into his eyes with a gasp as Jesse suddenly held his fingertips right to the trigger spot. Hanzo’s pelvis trembled. His voice broke as he came, the pleasure short and explosive, his hot cum wetting their bellies.

“Ahh...ahhhh…” He half-sighed, half-moaned, melting right into Jesse’s body.

 

With Hanzo’s clench around his fingers and hot release between their stomachs Jesse eased up, sliding his fingers slowly as he felt those sexual muscles pulse with orgasm inside of Hanzo’s ass. He kissed Hanzo’s trembling lips and looked into his eyes.

“How you feelin’, darlin?” He murmured, knowing that he felt great. And if Hanzo felt half as good as he did, Hanzo was in a pretty good place right now. “Didn't hurt?”

 

“No.” Hanzo smiled, voice soft. “I feel…” He sighed, eyelids getting heavier. “...perfect.”

 

Jesse smiled, his chuckle deep enough for them both. “You are perfect.”

He kissed Hanzo’s lips.

 

Hanzo kissed Jesse back happily, enjoying the softness of it now that they'd exhausted each other. He chuckled as Jesse nuzzled their noses. He hummed, content. “I hope I dream about you, Jesse.” He laid his head against Jesse's shoulder, his eyes closing.  
  
Jesse smiled and hugged Hanzo close. He hummed and kissed Hanzo’s forehead.  
“Me too…”

 

 


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after, and Hanzo wakes up to find himself still in the love hotel... with Jesse still in bed with him. And still eager to keep seeing him. Now it's time to decide: is this going to be more than a one-night stand? Hanzo has never had more than a one-night thing before, and Jesse has had so many "things" that he lost count awhile ago. Surely it's a terrible idea to continue such a relationship, what with Jesse not going to be around for long and Hanzo's familial responsibilities looming over his head. Continuing just... wouldn't be smart. But...
> 
> PREVIOUSLY... Jesse McCree, age 19, Blackwatch’s newest and most flippant recruit, has been sent to Japan on a mission: to gather intelligence and help carry out an assassination on one of Japan’s most influential crime-lords. A train ride leads to an unexpected encounter with a skeptical yet curious young man (Hanzo Shimada), who takes Jesse out for a “night on the town” that he will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, McHanzo fans! For those of you brave enough to return, THANK YOU. And thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos!
> 
> Same little disclaimer as before. The writing style might be little jarring for some folks. What we have here is actually just an RP of one of our favorite pairings of all time, so you’ll notice a POV shift every few paragraphs or so between Jesse and Hanzo. We thought McHanzo fans might enjoy seeing our experimentation of how various scenarios might play out between these characters. It’s pretty much unedited, kind of like a rough sketch in writing, as this was basically all written in good fun. You’ll notice references to various things in the game and the fandom, and we hope you enjoy that! And we should also say that we don’t bother with intensive fact-checking, and we are by no means slaves to the “canon.” 
> 
> We should mention, this chapter is not for anyone under 18. In this chapter, our boys have a lot of... fun.
> 
> With that being said, we simply hope you enjoy the characters and our portrayal of them. Happy reading!
> 
> -PnP

_My phone is ringing…_

It must’ve been really early in the morning.  Hanzo never felt this tired when his alarm went off.

_Wait…_ It wasn’t his alarm.  It was his ringtone.

Hanzo opened his eyes.  He was face to face with someone he didn’t recognize, fast asleep next to him--no, _on_ him--in the bed.  He froze, panicking, and an instant later he remembered what had happened.

Jesse…

It had really happened.  He’d gotten off the train with a handsome foreigner, got drunk, hooked up, and now here they were the next morning, tangled together in a love hotel.  And it definitely was early in the morning.

_Holy shit..._

Hanzo’s head swam.  Jesse was completely out, snoring softly, a little drool at the corner of his mouth.  His body was still so warm, comforting too, and Hanzo could feel that body hair he liked so much on Jesse’s chest, arms, and legs.  The hair on his head was every which way on the pillow--Hanzo could only imagine how disheveled and tangled his own hair must’ve been.

Hanzo settled a little more back into the mattress, tugging the edge of the bedspread around him as far as it would go--they’d passed out on top of it.  Sooner or later, he’d have to leave, but maybe he could wait until Jesse woke up.  He wanted to hear that drawling voice again before they parted ways.

But his phone had been ringing.  Who was that?

_Maybe Otou-san? Shit..._

Hanzo slid as discreetly as he could out of bed then went to search his fallen clothes for his phone.  He fished it out of his haori sleeve.

No calls from his father.  But there was a missed call from Genji, and a new text appeared.

**Morning! How’d it go with Miyoko yesterday?**

Genji had actually remembered that Hanzo was going to meet with his fiancée?  He didn’t think Genji paid that much attention to what went on in other people’s lives.

**It went ok.** Hanzo paused before lowering his phone.  He typed a second message. **Btw, no one knew where you were yesterday. Otou-san was upset. You should apologize.**

**I thought I’d told someone. Must’ve forgotten. ^_^’**

_Seriously?_  Hanzo’s chest tightened, his gut coiling with the beginnings of fury--an all too familiar feeling associated with his brother.  Didn’t this jackass realize how inconsiderate he’d been yesterday?  Didn’t he understand how it hurt their father’s image and his trust when he pulled shit like this?

With that flippant, little response, probably not.  He didn’t get it.  He never learned.

**So where are you??** Another text from Genji.   **I was told you went out. Did you even come home last night?**

**I had permission to be out, so yeah I went out. I’m still out.**

**Wow… You get lucky? ;D**

“Tsh.” Hanzo scowled.   **Why would I ever want to talk about that with you?**

**Score bro!! Who was it?! What was it like?! Are you still with her?!?! SEND ME A PIC!!!**

**No.**

**Then send me proof!! :D You embarrassed?  You had the beer goggles on last night lol??**

**No. And for fucks sake apologize to Otou-san and seriously cut this bullshit out. Grow up already Genji.**

Hanzo tossed his phone on the bed with an angry sigh.   _Fucking brat._

 

Jesse had heard the phone but had rolled over, his ass in the air as he hugged the pillow to his ears. When Hanzo sighed and he felt the small jiggle of the phone on the mattress, Jesse groaned.

“Uhnnn…”

He had a hangover. Fuck did he have a hangover.

But he definitely wasn't in his hotel room. This one smelt different. And he definitely had post-sex stank too. It still felt early tho. Why was his hottie awake?

Jesse turned his head toward the direction of Hanzo’s voice, but didn’t open his eyes. His voice was heavy with exhaustion and scratched by the dryness the liquor had plagued him with.

“Mm… Mister Hamada-san… Nan… Nan…” It was too early for him to try goddamn Japanese. He gave up and tried to look at Hanzo. He reached his foot out and tried to touch Hanzo’s leg but he was under the covers. “What is it?”

 

“Sorry about that.” Hanzo sat back down on the bed. He moved his phone to the lamp table and flopped down on his side. “My younger brother was calling me.” He pressed his fingers to his throbbing temples. He'd forgotten what a bitch hangovers could be.

 

Jesse could feel Hanzo flop down beside him. It still hurt to look.

“Mmm. Everything ok?”

Jesse reached out to touch Hanzo’s side.

 

Hanzo’s pained wince relaxed a little when Jesse’s fingers grazed his side. “Yes.” He gave Jesse's hand a venturing caress, his insides fluttering a little. Even after everything they had done together last night, Hanzo just wasn't used to affection. It dawned on him that this was the first time he'd woken up in bed with another man, the first time he'd spent an _entire_ night with someone he'd had sex with. “He's a pain though.”

 

Jesse smiled. “Aren't most little siblings a pain?” He rubbed up and down Hanzo’s hip affectionately.

 

Hanzo smiled too. “That's what I've heard.” He scooted a little closer, resting his head by Jesse’s shoulder.

This felt nice. He'd half-expected Jesse to not really want to interact in the morning, to basically just get dressed and leave. That would've been fine, but...this was nicer. “Sorry. You can go back to sleep.”

 

When Hanzo moved closer, so did Jesse. He put their foreheads together and mumbled.

“Sorry, sugar. I probably smell like a dairy farm…” his hands moved around to Hanzo’s ass and caressed. “But I hope you don't mind if we snuggle for a bit.” Jesse sighed.

 

Hanzo's heart beat a little faster as Jesse moved closer and caressed his rear. Snuggle? That wasn't a term used in any American porn he'd seen. _I guess I'll find out what it means…_

They both smelled, but it wasn't something he minded a whole lot, given the context. Plus he'd spent more than one hot summer training in a crowded traditional dojo, so “man smell” was nothing new.

Hanzo brought his hand to the center of Jesse's chest, caressing almost guiltily. Doing this felt so different when he wasn't drunk. He touched their noses together, closing his eyes.

 

A low, slightly pained hum built from Jesse’s throat.

“I got one helluva hangover…” his arms wrapped around Hanzo’s back but he didn't sandwich Hanzo beneath their grasp. Not yet. “How you feelin?”

 

“I have a hangover.” Hanzo smiled wryly. “And my ass hurts.” He let his thigh slip between Jesse’s. “But I think it's a fair price.” He brushed his lips over Jesse's rough chin, savoring him.

 

Jesse welcomed that muscular thigh between his and slid closer, till their sweat and cum-sticky bodies were together. He almost giggled.

“Well, my cock’s barkin’ at me for pounding you a little too much, sweetheart. Sorry about your ass.”

He pecked Hanzo’s lips. “Totally my fault.”

 

“Heh.” Hanzo pecked Jesse back. “ _Dame, dame, dame_.” He gave Jesse's balls a playful nudge with his knee. “I should've known better.”

 

Jesse grunted and tensed up.

“Ooo, honey those are tender.” His fingers swept up the crook of Hanzo’s spine. “You wanna shower together?” His eye peeked open. “Does our room have a shower? Or do we need to go back to that bath house?” He chuckled and stroked Hanzo’s ass.

 

Hanzo laughed. “It has a shower. We’re _never_ going back in that bathhouse again.”

 

Jesse liked hearing Hanzo laugh. He laughed with him.

“Aw. But I liked it!”

This was nicer than he'd expected. Hanzo was nicer than he'd expected.

“Well those bathhouse people had some front row seats to our little show--” he dove his nose into Hanzo’s neck and snorted, tickling.

 

Hanzo wriggled. “Don't t-talk about it!” He was trying not to laugh, but his neck was just too ticklish.

 

Jesse rubbed his stubble and chuckled into Hanzo’s neck. He tickled Hanzo’s sides too. He laughed as Hanzo kept squirming.

 

“Jesse!” Hanzo struggled, still trying not to laugh and trying to pry Jesse's tickling hands off of him. “No! St-stop it!” He tried to roll away, laughing.

 

Jesse rolled on top of Hanzo, his arms spidering around his shoulders. He gave a chuckle that was clipped with a diabolical tone as he trapped Hanzo beneath him.

“Goodnight.” He gave a pretend snore into Hanzo’s hair.

 

“Unfh--” Hanzo was pinned under Jesse’s huge, muscle-dense body. “ _Oi!_ ” He reached down and gave Jesse’s ass a smack.

 

Jesse grunted and giggled.

“Honey, you asked for it!”

He rolled to Hanzo’s side, kissing in his hair.

“Sorry, sug. I know you're hungover.” With a sigh Jesse rolled onto his back, bringing an arm over his eyes.

 

Hanzo huffed, finally free from Jesse's tickling fingers. He was so playful, even when sober! He touched Jesse's thigh. “I'm going to make some tea. Do you want any?”

 

Jesse’s chest rose. He lifted his arm to look at Hanzo.

“Tea? Does it help?”

He wasn't much of a tea connoisseur. He drank sweet tea but he knew that wasn't much of exotic exploration.

 

“Tea helps everything.” Hanzo gazed warmly at him. He sat up and smoothed his hand over Jesse's inner thigh with a small smirk. “I'll make you some.” He pushed himself off the bed with a grunt and crossed to the small coffee and tea station near the bathroom.

 

Jesse smirked back at him. His eyes followed Hanzo, making him sit up partially. Hanzo was just as pretty as he remembered, even with his hair ratted and especially with those love marks all over. Jesse could have given himself a pat on the back. This wasn't a sight everyone got to see.

“You're a gorgeous man, Hanzo.”

 

Hanzo felt his cheeks get hot, the flutter coming back inside his belly. His head tipped down. He didn't know what to say. No one said this kind of thing to him...and no man that he knew in Japan would _ever_ say this kind of thing to him.

“N--not really.” He shook his head, pressing the button on the machine to heat the water. “It's…”

Jesse really thought he was that attractive? Hanzo smiled, a little timidly, but he felt happy. “...it’s kind of you to say.”

 

Jesse shrugged and rolled onto his back, giving his belly a scratch.

“Well, it's true, sweetheart.” He smiled. “Just spoutin’ the truth.” He sighed. “And you're _really_ good in the sack.” He looked over at Hanzo.

“How old did you say you were again?”

 

Hanzo chuckled under his breath, sure that his face was bright red. He had definitely let go of a lot of his inhibitions last night. Thank you, Sake.

“I'm twenty years old.” He opened two tea bags, green for himself and peach black tea for Jesse. “How old are you?”

 

“Nineteen!” He patted his chest. “Barely legal in my country, sug!” He chuckled and sat up. His head swam. He cupped his hand over his brow. “Unfh.”

 

“Nineteen?” Hanzo’s eyes widened a little. “You're so big.” _Everywhere_.

 

Jesse laughed at that, his head dipping down. It wasn't an unusual reaction but Hanzo did it in such an adorable way. He brushed a hand back through his hair and looked at Hanzo with a smile.

“Lordy, I'm gonna miss you, Mister Hamada. You're a barrel of fun.”

 

Hanzo smiled, a little sadly. He was going to miss Jesse too. Jesse didn't know about his family status or social obligations or expected roles. Jesse was funny, free-spirited, and full of life, and strangely he made Hanzo feel that way too. He'd miss being fawned on by Jesse, all those silly pet names. He'd miss how sexy Jesse made him feel, both with his words and his body. And man, he would miss the sex.

“Thank you... and...you can just call me Hanzo.” He took the tea bags out of the cups and brought the tea to the bed. “I'll miss you too, Jesse. I like you a lot.” He held out the cup to him.  
  
Jesse thanked him for the tea as he took it. He smiled and leaned forward, touching Hanzo’s shoulder. He leaned against him and moved in for a kiss.  
“You know… this doesn’t have to be a one night thing.” He kissed Hanzo’s cheek. His nose brushed Hanzo’s, wanting more. “I’m here for a while, honey.”

 

Not just a one-time thing…

Hanzo felt another flutter in his belly as Jesse kissed him.

He should really just end it, said the voice inside. What was the best that could ultimately happen by them continuing to see each other? Some more nights of fun, until Jesse inevitably had to leave? Plus Hanzo would have to find excuses to leave and be out. And what if someone found out what he was really up to, someone from his clan or someone connected to his fiancée’s family? What if his father found out?

But...he just really wanted to see Jesse again. He couldn't quite figure out what that ache was inside when he thought about it and when he thought about never seeing Jesse again too.

He looked into Jesse’s eyes. “Then...let's go out again.” He kissed Jesse’s lips. “You can have my number.”  
  
Hanzo sure knew how to make Jesse’s heart flutter. Jesse was nervous for a minute, that he was gonna say no. That look in his eyes as he seemed to be weighted down by his thoughts. What was he worrying about?  
His yes received, Jesse wrapped his arm around Hanzo’s shoulder and kissed his new lover’s lips.  
“Haven’t got a phone yet, but I’ll take your number. Then I’ll call you as soon as I get mine.” It was true. He wasn’t going to get one, period, since headquarters had given him a communicator but now he would buy one, just for this. It was worth it. He grinned against Hanzo’s lips. “Maybe you can help me buy one?”  
  


Jesse was so...excited. He seemed really happy. Hanzo was glad he said yes. It already felt good. They could make this work for the meantime. He'd figure out something…

After all, didn't he deserve just this one passionate fling in his life? It wasn't even going to last a lifetime. Soon he was going to be married, and the responsibilities would only pile up from there. So why not allow himself this one little thing? Who or what was it really hurting?

“I'll help you. You want a really cute one, right?” He smiled.

 

Jesse scooted back to lean against the padded headboard. His brow furrowed.

“Cute? Whaddaya mean, cute?”

He yanked the blanket up over himself and held Hanzo’s side up.

 

“Thank you.” Hanzo tucked his legs under the blanket. “Maybe something pink? Covered in cupcakes?” He smirked as he sipped his tea.

 

Jesse frowned.

“Now, I know I like guys but… if I had that, then everyone would know I like fucking ass.”

He sipped his tea.

 

Hanzo chuckled. “We’ll get you a phone, Jesse. You’ll like it, I promise.” He pulled the blanket up a little higher. The tea was helping. His headache was starting to wear off a little.

 

Jesse took a sip of tea.

“Sorry I stink, darlin’. We got pretty freaky last night. But I don't really remember much.”

 

“You don’t?” Hanzo looked over at him, a little disappointed.  He knew they’d both been drunk, but still.

 

He shouldn't have said that. He scratched his arm, knowing he fucked up.

“I just mean… like after the bath house. I know we're here but… where are we? I wasn't rude last night, was I?”

 

“Ah.  We’re in a love hotel...if _I_ remember right.”  Hanzo smiled.  “I’ve never been here before.” Come to think of it, he’d only ever gone in a love hotel once before, and that was awhile ago.  “Don’t worry, you weren’t rude. And you got me off twice…”  He felt a little stir in his blood remembering that spectacular blow job.  
  
  


Jesse grinned over at him, holding his tea-glass up. “Just _twice?_ ” He teased.

 

“If you don’t count the bath house.”  Hanzo hid his smile in his tea cup, cheeks hot.  
  
  


Jesse beamed and looked into his tea too. “Shit, thought I was gunna have to make up for lost time…” He slurped down the tea, since it was cooling down now.

 

Hanzo’s tea was already gone, his mouth used to scalding soups and beverages.  He set the cup down on the table and stretched his arms and legs before settling a little more into the bed.  “I’ve never been with an American before.” He glanced over Jesse’s body and up to his scruffy face.    
  
            Jesse gulped the last swallow down and set it down next to the penis cactus lamp on the table. He had to ignore his laugh for that one. He turned his attention back to Hanzo, rolling on his side and smiling, feeling pretty damn suave and privileged considering he probably smelt like a toilet and looked like he’d just had some of the greatest sex of his life.  
“I’ve never been with a Japanese before.” He snuck down under those covers closer to Hanzo as he laid back down. “But you’re pretty unique, aren’t you?”  

 

Unique?  Hanzo had never really thought of it that way.  “Unique in what way?” he asked softly, curious.

  
Jesse’s lips pursed a little as he thought. He sucked in a little bit. He got that habit from abuelo. He looked down and stroked the back of his index knuckle on Hanzo’s side.  
“Well, I mean… people tell you things before you go to a country, right?” He watched the grooves of Hanzo’s ribs. “They told me Japanese people weren’t really good at sex.”

 

Hanzo’s eyes widened.  “What?”  But now that he thought about it, he hadn’t really had any great sex until last night…

  
Jesse stroked along Hanzo’s folded stomach until his hand was beside him, arm crossed over Hanzo and he lifted himself up to be face to face with Hanzo.  
“Well, they didn’t know you.” He smiled and tilted his head to give Hanzo a kiss.

 

Hanzo kissed back, lifting his hands to cradle Jesse’s face.  “You’re very honest, Jesse.”  Hanzo pecked his lips.  “I’m still getting used to it.  Japanese people aren’t so direct.”  
  


Jesse put his forehead, hot from the tea and hangover, on Hanzo’s forehead. It felt cool. He hummed.  
“Mama said she never checked the subtlety box when she was fillin’ out my order form… So she’d say I’m blunt as a beggar’s tooth and twice as fool’s golden.” He smiled.

 

Subtlety box...order form...beggar’s tooth... fool’s what?

“I… I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”  He stroked Jesse’s cheeks apologetically.  
  


Jesse chuckled and kissed Hanzo’s neck.  
“It’s alright, darlin’. Most people don’t.”  
He laid his head on Hanzo’s chest. He finally got a good look at his tattoo. It was extensive. A full sleeve of blueish, darkly inked dragons and patterns. It went over his left breastbone and back over his shoulder blade, if Jesse remembered right. Jesse cupped Hanzo’s chest carefully, stroking his fingers over it.  
“That’s the way my family talks. A lot of people can’t understand what we mean. You know?”

 

Hanzo curled his hand over the back of Jesse’s head, stroking his hair.  “Is that how people sound in Santa Fe?”

  
“Mm… _sometimes_. My mama’s from Georgia, and she’s the one that taught us to speak English.” He stroked Hanzo’s shoulder. It was nice to lay in bed and just talk with someone. He hadn’t done it for so long.  
“Where are you from? Nearby?” Jesse peered up at him.

 

“Yes.” Should he really say where?  Some gut part of him said no. But he’d already given Jesse a fake surname... “By Hanamura.”

  
Jesse blinked. “Oh. So that’s how you knew where it was!” Jesse slid his hand off Hanzo and sat up again, smiling. “It’d be _real nice_ if you could show me where it was, honey cakes.” He pecked Hanzo’s lips. “When you got time.”

 

“Ah--I don’t really think it’s a good idea.” Hanzo looked down.  “Why do you want to visit Hanamura so much?”

  
Jesse tilted his head.  
“I had a close friend tell me… if you don’t do anything else in Japan, _see Hanamura._ ”  
He climbed over Hanzo, his thighs spreading around Hanzo’s. He put his hands on Hanzo’s stomach, rubbed a little.  
“Why ain’t it a good idea, sweetheart?”

 

Hanzo’s belly tightened a little as Jesse rubbed it.  “Hanamura…” His brow pinched.  There was no way he could take Jesse there himself.  His father would find out, and he’d want to know what Hanzo was doing with a _gaijin_ , in their own home town.  And he just had a feeling if he told Jesse how to make the journey on his own that trouble would find Jesse or vice verse.  “Hanamura has a dark past.  And that past...has never really gone away.”  He tried to look Jesse in the eyes, but it was difficult and he didn’t want to.  “It’s hard to explain to someone _not_ Japanese--I’m sorry.  Hanamura is beautiful, but I would worry about you.  There is a lot of Yakuza business there.  It’s not safe for outsiders.”  
  
             
Jesse, of course, wasn’t telling Hanzo the real reason he needed to go there and that the reason Hanzo was telling him _not to go_ was precisely the reason Jesse was supposed to. It confirmed his suspicion about the place, and Hanzo was just doing the right thing by telling him that. Hanzo didn’t want to look him in the eyes. Was he hiding something?  
  


Jesse shrugged and sighed. “Well, that’s a bit of a letdown.” He put his hands on Hanzo’s hips and started to snake himself down beneath the blanket. His thumbs caressed the curve of Hanzo’s pelvis, that fantastic line of muscle he had leading from his hip bones to his groin. Hanzo was definitely in better shape than he was. But fuck, if Jesse didn’t find it attractive.  
“Hm… just gonna have to tell my friend I’m sorry to disappoint him then.”  
Jesse kept sneaking beneath the blanket between Hanzo’s legs.

 

Jesse kept shifting downwards between Hanzo's legs. And that could only remind Hanzo of one thing.

His pelvis twitched a little as Jesse's fingers stroked along his muscles. His crotch started to pulse.

“I'm sorry. I just want you to be safe. I'll take you somewhere else beautiful.”

  
“Mm. You better keep that promise.” Jesse’s chin had trailed along Hanzo’s stomach. He kissed over his navel and looked up at him. “And not just mean your body as _someplace beautiful.”_ Jesse winked and kept kissing down Hanzo’s line of hair, tucking himself beneath the blanket.

 

“Mmh…” Hanzo's pelvis rolled--he couldn't help it!  His penis was really starting to throb now. “I promise, Jesse.”

  
Under the cheap duvet, it was pretty hard to see, but the red plaid pattern-- close to one of his favorite shirts actually-- let in a little light. Jesse knew where he was going though. And pretty soon, he'd have this body memorized.

“Morning, little Hanzo.” He said, looking down at Hanzo’s still soft dick. “The name’s Jesse McCree. We met yesterday. Nice to see ya again. Ha-gee-may-ma-shit-ay.”

Jesse slithered his hand down Hanzo’s pelvis, rubbing in that crevice where his thigh met his hips, before cupping down and giving his pair a gentle nudging, swiping his fingers back and forth before cupping and rubbing. He breathed in Hanzo’s smell-- which smelt as good as home cooking to Jesse-- uncanny. As Hanzo’s thighs tensed in response, Jesse brought one up over his shoulder, so he could get better access. He could feel that astoundingly delicate heel in his back. He'd have to tell Hanzo how cute his feet were later.

With a chuckle Jesse cupped his lips around Hanzo’s soft tip, sucking on that foreskin and tickling the top of Hanzo’s shaft with his tongue in his mouth before letting go with a _pop_ noise.

“Mm. Tastes like you've had a lot of sex.”

Jesse did it again, sucking a bit longer and a bit louder this time.

 

_He’s really doing it!_  Hanzo held his breath as Jesse stroked closer and closer, and at last it broke out of him as Jesse caressed his pair. “Nnnh…” He let Jesse lift his leg under the blanket. “Ahhh… unnhhh…” He couldn't help moaning a little as Jesse sucked and teased his tip. He couldn't really see what was going on under there, but the amazing touch of Jesse's tongue and the loud sucking and kissing noises made him convulse. “Jesse…” Hanzo glanced at the clock. “It's not even 7 AM…”

 

Pulling off with a suck, Jesse grunted as he pulled the duvet up for Hanzo to see his face. He gave him a smile.

“Good cure for a hangover.”

He flopped the blanket back down with a chuckle and took Hanzo into his mouth, slowly beating his head up and down at different angles. He sucked and then let his tongue do the work, feeling Hanzo get hard in his mouth.

 

Hanzo moaned as Jesse took him in deep, sucking and pulsing. He was hard in almost no time at all.  “Ahh--Jesse--” His hips started to move with the pull of Jesse’s mouth. He grabbed his own hair, writhing. It was so much stimulation for almost first thing in the morning… “S-so good, Jesse--”

 

Hanzo was sliding and moving. Fuck it was so hot. Jesse’s blood tingled. He cupped his hands in the groove where Hanzo’s buttocks met his thighs before curving one hand around the raised one. His other hand grabbed Hanzo’s dick and held it up. Jesse lapped up Hanzo’s side before tickling his tongue in Hanzo’s slit.

“Nhm.” He swallowed the taste of Hanzo’s precum before propping his erection up between his fingers and taking it deeply into his mouth again and again. Jesse’s own buttocks and hips flexed with the feeling of Hanzo in his mouth and Hanzo’s encouraging sounds.

Good fucking morning.

 

“Hahnn--nuhh-” Jesse's tongue...fuck! He kept prodding it right against Hanzo’s urethra, urging it to expand and shoot out some cum. Hanzo watched Jesse's body move under the blanket, feeling drugged by the absolute bliss of Jesse’s mouth and hands.

“Jesse… Jesse! I have to come!”

 

With Hanzo’s words, Jesse tucked his head to the side of Hanzo’s dick, murmuring against it.

“You let it out, sugar. I'm ready for breakfast.”

So, it was cheesy. He didn't care. And Hanzo was so cute. Jesse started pumping his erection quickly with his fingers, holding his mouth open over the tip, huffing as he waited for Hanzo’s load.

 

Oh, Jesse was dirty. He was _so_ _dirty_. Hanzo smiled as he moaned, eyes shut, hips rocking. A shiver moved through his whole body, giving him goosebumps and making his nipples hard. He grunted as his shaft jerked. “Ahh--no--Jesse--” He spurted uncontrollably into Jesse’s mouth with a broken cry.

 

Jesse held his mouth open as Hanzo spurted into it. God, it was fun giving him blowjobs. He was so responsive. He must not have gotten them very often. Once he could tell Hanzo had finished and he could feel Hanzo throbbing as his dick softened, Jesse swallowed Hanzo’s load and gave his dick one more tender suck, stroking it slowly. Once he heard Hanzo huff and felt the rest of his body relax, Jesse slid up, Hanzo’s leg in the crook of his arm. He pressed pelvis to pelvis with Hanzo as he looked down at him, smiling.

“Hey, peach blossom. You're pretty in the morning.”

Jesse started to grind, his soft dick playing against Hanzo’s balls. He re-situated his shaft, giving it the chance to get hard in the crook of Hanzo’s and up onto his lower abdomen. Jesse gritted his teeth a little. He was still sore. And now his jaw was aching a bit too. But he couldn't help it. Hanzo was so incredibly sexy.

 

Hanzo huffed as Jesse rubbed on him, Jesse's huge member massaging his balls and rubbing hungrily over his splash-down. Oh God, he was sore from last night, but his body was _begging_ to be fucked by Jesse again.

Hanzo circled his hands over Jesse's chest then dragged them down along his sides, stroking over his ribs. “You are too, cowboy.” He kissed Jesse's lips, drawing on them softly and slowly. Fuck, he _loved_ kissing Jesse.

 

Jesse closed his eyes, rocking his body slowly as they kissed. It was easier to keep a slower pace when his head was throbbing and he was already exhausted. But he was always told that exercise was a good cure for hangovers. Hang him if fucking wasn't good exercise. Fucking Hanzo Hamada was the best thing he could do with his morning.

As their lips parted, Jesse looked down into Hanzo’s eyes and muttered, still rocking against him, “Uhnn… I wanna fuck you…” Jesse smiled. “But my _onchinchin_ is pretty sore. How's your _oshiri_ , sug?”

Damn straight he still remembered the word for dick and ass.

 

Hanzo chuckled a little under his breath. It wasn't any surprise anymore that Jesse knew the Japanese for those types of things.

“It's sore...” He kissed Jesse's cheek. “It was my first time with someone that big.” He kissed Jesse’s other cheek. “It hurts. But...” He kissed Jesse's lips, their hips still rocking. “...I want to fuck too.”

 

Jesse felt his face and neck get hot. He kissed Hanzo back and then said.

“Well… what if we get some lube this time?”

 

“Lube? Mm... Okay.” Hanzo gave Jesse's lips another kiss. “There's a…” What was the word… He gestured to a tiny sample bottle next to the penis cactus lamp on his side of the bed. It was labeled in Japanese and English: Wet Times. “If we like it, we can buy more.”

 

Jesse couldn't help but kiss Hanzo’s lips and face as he turned to look where Hanzo was pointing. Only then, did his hips stop rolling.

That bottle was _tiny_.

“Aw,” he smooched Hanzo’s cheek, grazing. “Honey, that's so small. I'm gunna miss.” Jesse reached for it, grunting as he missed and he had to shift off Hanzo with a chuckle. “Should've had--” he finally grabbed it. “--coffee--”

Lube in hand he got up on his knees, between Hanzo’s thighs. He sighed.

“How the fuck do I open this?”

He chuckled.

 

Hanzo licked his lips as Jesse planted himself between his thighs, loving the thrill of being splayed and naked in front of this brash, sexy, young man. He watched Jesse struggle with the bottle, chuckling too. He took it from Jesse's big hands, broke the seal on the lid, and popped the cap open with his thumb.

And he got an idea.

“Jesse, do you want to put it on my ass, or… do you want to watch me do that?”

 

Jesse felt his cock twitch up when Hanzo gave that suggestion. Even though he had understood, stupidly, he said, “Uh, what?” and sat there dumbstruck, stupefied a bit by how sexy Hanzo was being. He twitched, realizing how freakishly dumb he must have looked.

“I mean-- honey-- I wish I had a camera!”

Jesse braced himself on Hanzo’s thighs as he started to scoot back and ended up on his side.

“You… gonna finger yourself a little? Let me slap my paddle a bit while I watch?” He grinned. “Better give me some of that.” He reached a long arm forward, palm up to take some lube from Hanzo.

 

Hanzo smiled, blushing, tickled by Jesse’s bewildered initial reaction, followed by that utterly undignified giddiness.  Jesse was just so into everything he did… Hanzo had never felt this sexy with anybody else, this free to experiment.

He tipped some lube into Jesse’s hand--a little went a long way with this stuff.  “Just don’t come before you’re inside me.”  He leaned forward to give Jesse one more kiss on the mouth before settling closer to the headboard, reclining over the pillows.

Hanzo spread his thighs, keeping his legs bent at the knees, and he kept his feet close together, like he was doing a butterfly stretch.  He dribbled some lube onto his fingers, then set the closed bottle down and braced a hand on the mattress.  He reached down, his wrist right over his balls, stretching his fingers past his perineum.  He pushed them inside his cheeks, breathing in, and probed for his own anus.  “Mmh…” he grunted softly, rubbing the tight ring.  It felt so strange...he’d played by himself using toys down here before, but he’d never touched himself there skin to skin.  His crease was now slippery with lube, but he wanted more for his hole.

His breath thicker, he brought his hand back out and laid back over the pillows as he got more lube from the bottle.  He wondered if Jesse wanted him to look at him while rubbing down there.  Hanzo was curious to see Jesse too.  But there was something so sexual about pretending no one else was there, letting Jesse pretend he’d walked in on something a lot of lovers didn’t even get to see.

Hanzo reached down again, with more confidence this time, and rubbed right on his hole.  It was starting to feel better and better doing it to himself.  His other hand slid down his belly to start squeezing his own shaft.

 

Jesse couldn't keep his hands free for long as he watched Hanzo get in place. Fuck, he was stretched like a goddamn yoga instructor, those beautiful feet right in his way. Jesse watched as Hanzo’s hand slipped down and gave his red skin that amazing glisten of the lube, just teasing in between in buttocks and over his hole. Jesse watched it pucker and open as those hips of his flexed. Fuck, he had to grab himself.

“Mmh…” Jesse purred and twiddled the lube from his palm to his fingers, warming it before he grabbed himself. He hissed. _Fuck_ his dick was sensitive right now. He had to be light and careful. Jesse fondled his own pair, his other arm propping up his head on his elbow so he could see Hanzo.

Hanzo was rubbing a bit more firmly. Jesse watched those pale fingers slip around the dark flesh. He was opening up. And now he'd grabbed his own dick.

“Nhn…” Jesse put his erection between his thumb and fingers. He started to stroke, his masturbation noisy from the lube. “Ooo, honey…” he murmured. Jesse never jacked off quietly, unless he had to. But he didn't really jack off these days, considering he was hardly ever alone when he gave himself pleasure.

He looked at those feet. Those hands. Hanzo was so buff in most places but so delicate in others. Could give Jesse a fucking foot fetish.

 

Hanzo continued to touch himself, coaxing his opening until he was able to slip in the tip of his middle finger.  “Hehhn…”  His brow tensed, and he shut his eyes.

He could hear the slippery sound of Jesse beating off, his low, rough murmur.  He wondered how big Jesse was right now, how that thick, dark cock looked all lubed up.  His own member was pulsing and tingling as he massaged it slowly.

“Huhh--”  Hanzo slipped in another finger.  “Jesse…”  He swirled his middle and index fingers inside his heat.  “I’m opening up…”  He spread his fingers apart, widening his hole for Jesse to see.  “Let’s make love.”

 

Jesse was huffing from watching Hanzo spread himself, his incredible noises. He was so sexual. Who the fuck had said Japanese people weren't good at sex?! Hanzo was red inside, fuck, Jesse wanted in.

_Let’s make love._

“Uhn… Sugar…” Jesse was sweating a little. He could smell himself. He had beat himself to a full stand, his cock as long as it could go. He leaned back, proud as it wagged up when he rolled toward Hanzo and grabbed his ankles. He spread them and pulled Hanzo down, surprising him a bit. He brought those beautiful legs up over the crooks of his elbows. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss Hanzo, sucking on his mouth before pulling back. Jesse grabbed his own cock.

“Hmm… you're as pretty as a cherry tree in May, sweetheart.”

Aligning their hips, Jesse pushed his cock into Hanzo’s hole, his face immediately twisting with exquisite pain. His jaw dropped and his breath caught.

“Ahh--so tight--”

Jesse slowly pushed in.

 

When Jesse got close again, Hanzo’s heart pounded, racing like he’d just been injected with a straight dose of adrenaline.  He gave himself to Jesse’s pulling, possessive embrace and kiss, his thighs up and open.  “Ahh--” He winced with the initial push.  His voice broke as Jesse pushed in all the way.  Hanzo’s walls were so tender from the night before, but the lube eased the friction, allowing Jesse’s shaft, once deep, to stroke him with ease.  His eyes still welled up as Jesse began thrusting, partly from pain and partly from being just so drunk with desire for the man inside him.  He gazed into Jesse’s eyes and squeezed his shoulders.

 

“Ohnn… Ssch… uhnnn…”

When Jesse had finally managed to get in there enough, though he couldn't push all the way, he looked into Hanzo’s eyes. One of the most adoring, engrossed gazes met him there. Though tears welled in his eyes, Hanzo looked like he was drowning in only Jesse…

Had he ever had anyone look at him this way before?

Jesse’s hands brought Hanzo’s legs around his waist, angling so he had a better downward thrust on Hanzo’s hole. He braced one of his hands on the bed by Hanzo’s shoulder and the other cupped Hanzo’s cheek.

“Ahh… Hwuhh…” he huffed, rolling into Hanzo, his shaft sliding in and out. “Hanzo--”

 

Hanzo’s legs hooked around Jesse, pulling him closer.  He could feel Jesse’s buttocks under his heels.  He raked his fingers up into Jesse’s hair as Jesse breathed his name.  “Ahh--ahh--Jes--”

He lifted his chin, yearning for a kiss.  “Jesse--”

 

Jesse wrapped his arms behind Hanzo’s shoulders and pressed body to body with him to give him a kiss. He kissed him roughly, knowing his stubble would scratch, that his mouth still tasted like booze and cum and precious morning stink but he didn't care. He could taste all those things on Hanzo too. He could feel Hanzo’s body squeeze against the pain and pleasure as Jesse rutted inside him, his knees propping up Hanzo’s muscular pelvis. They were disheveled, they smelt like a creek in summer, and _fuck_ would Jesse not have it any other way.

 

Hanzo kissed and kissed, kneading Jesse’s scalp and pulling his hair.  He could feel the sweat collecting between them, also under his legs wrapped around Jesse’s body.  They were both so dirty and smelled, but it didn’t even matter.  All he wanted right now was this.

 

Jesse felt like he couldn't breathe. He kissed Hanzo until they were drooling and he could tell Hanzo’s hips were jolting, getting closer. Jesse pulled off Hanzo with a suck. He was getting there too.

“Ahh--fuck--I'm gonna come--”

Jesse’s hands went up into Hanzo’s hair, and he gazed into Hanzo’s eyes.

Wow.

 

Hanzo gazed back, locked in by the pure awe and adoration in Jesse’s eyes.  He felt so hot and feverish in Jesse’s arms, Jesse’s amazing shaft pushing and pushing him, filling him so full…

“‘Ahh-- _ahh_ \-- _hahn_ \-- _nnnuhhhhh_ …” Hanzo’s pelvis shuddered, and even though nothing was coming out, he felt that orgasmic shiver in his penis, a burst of tingling pleasure.  Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

 

Jesse felt Hanzo squeeze around him. But nothing pelted his stomach.

_Aw, fuck, he's doing it--_

Then, those tears. Jesse couldn't help but to bend down and kiss the corner of Hanzo’s eye. He pressed his cheek to Hanzo’s then and moaned into his ear as he came, filling Hanzo with his load.

 

“Ehh-- _aahhh_!” Hanzo couldn’t even restrain his cry as Jesse came inside him, the cum so hot on his tender, stretched skin.  He huffed, his red cheek against Jesse’s, each breath vocal as they both came down from orgasm.  His hands squeezed Jesse’s muscular back and shoulders, his thighs still wrapped around his waist.

“Mmmh…” He tucked his head down, burying his face against Jesse’s neck.  He shut his eyes and savored their closeness.  It felt so good.  So right.

 

Jesse moved a little, in and out, as his sore cock softened. When Hanzo squeezed his shoulders, his heart was thumping. He held Hanzo close, lying down on him. He knew he was heavy, so he rolled to the side a little and chuckled a “Sorry…” Before nuzzling his nose to Hanzo’s.

 

Hanzo shifted, rolling to his side with Jesse so they could stay close.  He carefully shifted his hips, pulling his sore rear free from Jesse’s shaft with a clipped grunt.  His body melted right back into Jesse’s. He smiled, loving the way his new lover nuzzled their noses together and held him close.  For all that Jesse was...rambunctious, easygoing, lewd...he was very sweet too.

“Jesse,” he whispered, exhausted for the moment.  “That was...wow.”

 

Jesse stroked Hanzo’s back. He smiled.

“Yeah. You were amazing.”

He smooched Hanzo’s lips.

 

Hanzo kissed back, running a hand back through Jesse’s hair.  “Thank you…”  He kissed the corner of Jesse’s mouth.  “Every time… you make me feel so good.  Better than ever before.”  He brushed their lips together again.  “I’m glad we met.”

 

Jesse smiled.

“Glad you reached down between my legs--” he chuckled.

 

Hanzo smiled too, a soft laugh escaping him.  Had that only happened yesterday?  “It won’t be the last time…” He kissed Jesse’s neck.

 

 


	3. On the Way to Somewhere Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo board a bullet train to a mystery destination for a day-time day. Hanzo tells Jesse that he intends to keep his promise of taking him "somewhere beautiful," and this might be just the place. One the train ride there, they discover some new things about each other of a highly personal nature.
> 
> PREVIOUSLY... It's the morning after, and Hanzo wakes up to find himself still in the love hotel... with Jesse still in bed with him. And still eager to keep seeing him. Now it's time to decide: is this going to be more than a one-night stand? Hanzo has never had more than a one-night thing before, and Jesse has had so many "things" that he lost count awhile ago. Surely it's a terrible idea to continue such a relationship, what with Jesse not going to be around for long and Hanzo's familial responsibilities looming over his head. Continuing just... wouldn't be smart. But...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, McHanzo fans! Thank you so much again for the wonderful comments and the kudos!
> 
> Same little disclaimer as before. The writing style might be little jarring for some folks. What we have here is actually just an RP of one of our favorite pairings of all time, so you’ll notice a POV shift every few paragraphs or so between Jesse and Hanzo. We thought McHanzo fans might enjoy seeing our experimentation of how various scenarios might play out between these characters. It’s pretty much unedited, kind of like a rough sketch in writing, as this was basically all written in good fun. You’ll notice references to various things in the game and the fandom, and we hope you enjoy that! And we should also say that we don’t bother with intensive fact-checking, and we are by no means slaves to the “canon.”
> 
> With that being said, we simply hope you enjoy the characters and our portrayal of them. Happy reading!
> 
> -PnP

_Send me a mail. That’ll be easier._ Hanzo had told Jesse after helping him pick out the phone had only bought for reasons of contacting Hanzo.

 _Mail?_ Jesse had said. _You mean like a letter?_ He teased. Hanzo didn’t get it.

_A … text? Text message? We call it mail in Japan. Me-ru._

_May-roo. Got it._

It had been really hard not to kiss Hanzo after that. And those were the last words beside the usual ones. Jesse waved goodbye to his new lover, feeling conspicuous and jittery as Hanzo got on the train, like how he had felt on his first heist.  
And boy, howdy, had he gotten in trouble for not contacting headquarters. The monkey had been on him like cheap on a dollar store.

_No more going a day without contact! In fact, I’d prefer it be twice a day._

_Got it. Anything else, madre?_

_Just make sure to stay incognito. We aren’t sure if this organization has agents who are aware of our activities._

Jesse had heard a different answer from Gabriel, and that was nothing at all.  
Silent as the grave. Reyes only cared if McCree got the job done.  
So, in his hotel Jesse sat, a bit stumped on the Hanamura bit, since they told him to hang tight with coordinates. You figure an organization as world-wide as Overwatch would have better intel. Jesse could only play fish with himself so many times. After the third round, he got tired of it. He didn’t know how to get on the internet here. He wanted to go out. But he didn’t want to do it alone. Opening his phone with the only contact in it, Jesse typed out a message.

**To: Cupid.**  
**Are you busy today? I miss you.**

If Hanzo said he was busy, then Jesse didn’t know what he was going to do. Probably masturbate. But then what?

With a sigh, Jesse rolled onto his back on the bed, like a fucking teenage girl. God, what next? Looking at pictures of Hanzo on his phone?

Oh wait, he had taken a quick picture of them two when he had gotten it, hadn’t he?

“Aw. Look at his face.” Jesse laughed as he scrolled through the blurry attempts to land on the final one where they were both still. Hanzo hadn’t smiled. Maybe it was a Japanese thing.

 

Otou-san never asked about where Hanzo had gone that night.  In fact, Genji didn’t press on it either.  After that last icy message to him, Genji was actually steering uncharacteristically clear of his big brother.  But Hanzo kept waiting for questions from somebody, for the other shoe to drop.

But it never happened.

Hanzo went about his business in a daze after parting ways with Jesse for the day, all evening, the next morning… He couldn’t get Jesse off his mind.  He kept replaying the memories over and over of everything he could that had transpired.  He even remembered Jesse mentioning how much he wanted to see some cherry blossoms, “sah-koo-rah.” It was late spring, but maybe they were still blooming somewhere…

Hanzo was in the middle of searching the web and making phone calls to a few different locations when some new mail popped up.

**From: JM  
** **Are you busy today? I miss you.**

Hanzo’s breath sucked in, his heart skipping a beat.  God, he was acting just like some schoolgirl getting mail from her crush in homeroom.

He misses me?  Am I busy?  I don’t have anything really concrete going on…

Heart thumping, Hanzo typed a response but paused before sending it.

**Hi. No, not that busy.  Are you busy?**

Should he acknowledge the ‘I miss you’ part?  He did miss Jesse too…

 **Been thinking of you.** He added. God, it was so forward. Kind of embarrassing...but Jesse just came out and said it.

Hanzo breathed out slowly and sent the whole thing.  
  
  


A little longer than Jesse would have liked, returned a reply.  
**Hi. No, not that busy.  Are you busy? Been thinking of you.**

Jesse was smiling like a real dope now. He typed and sent his reply.  
**Been thinking of my bod? ;)**

 

Hanzo read Jesse’s reply.  Bod?  Jesse put a wink after it, so maybe it was a word for penis or something.

 **Sorry, what’s a bod?**  
  
  


**lol My body.**

 

Oh!  That should’ve been obvious… Hanzo blushed.

 **Oh. Yes, I’ve been thinking of that…** He smiled. **You say you miss me?**  
_  
_

 

“Tsch.” Jesse scoffed as he typed. “Of course I miss you.”  
**Can we go out?**  
           

 

Hanzo held his breath, a swarm of butterflies let loose in his stomach.  He didn’t have anything going on today, right?  Nobody needed him for anything… and he could think of some kind of coverup.

**Yes.**

He sent it.  If Jesse had a lot of time, maybe today they could actually go somewhere a little farther away, maybe even where the sakura were still blooming.  He typed quickly.

 **How much time do you have today?**  
__  
  


**I’m not busy. I have the whole day.** _  
_ Jesse was already getting up and grabbing his wallet.

 

Hanzo smiled.

 **Good. Meet me in Ito-Onjuku station by the ramen shop.  I’ll take you some place beautiful, just like I promised.** __  
  
  
 

************

 

The station wasn’t far. Jesse was glad Hanzo had showed him how to use the map on his phone, and, well… he had asked people.  
Hanzo looked _completely_ different today. Like a poster boy for some… fashion magazine. No Japanese robe thing today. A slender drink of water in jeans that made his ass look primer than prime rib. And that shirt was nice and tight. Jesse could see his nipples. Asian boys liked wearing jewelry and fancy shoes and shit. Hanzo had a watch and something sparklin’ on his wrist. Silver and blue from his gorgeous head to his delicate feet. And his hair was tied back. Fuck, that made Jesse want to pull it.  
Good thing Jesse had showered today.  
“Hey--” Jesse waved as he came up to Hanzo’s side. It wasn’t too noisy right here, but the buzz of the crowd was loud enough so that other people couldn’t hear their conversation. Jesse tucked his hands into his pockets, taking Hanzo seriously when he said that he needed to keep his hands to himself in public. Jesse stepped closer, getting close enough to smell him. Clean as always.  
“Hey Honey.”  
Didn’t mean he couldn’t be sweet. No one here spoke English anyways.

 

Hanzo’s heart picked up as Jesse called out to him and waved.  Jesse looked so effortlessly handsome in that rugged way in his unfussy clothes.  Basic jeans, a basic cotton henley.  As Jesse drew closer, he smiled and carried himself with that tantalizing balance of youth and masculinity that made Hanzo itch to touch him.

‘Honey.’  Hanzo’s cheeks got warm really quickly.  He looked up at Jesse with a smile in his eyes.  “Hi, Cowboy.  You made it.”

 

Oh fuck, he wanted to kiss his little boyfriend so badly. Couldn’t they duck into an alley and make out till they both got boners?

Jesse smiled. “Yeah. Only took me a bit of askin’. Were you worried about me?”

 

Hanzo tipped his head down.  “A little. It’s easy to get lost in Japanese cities. I’m glad you’re here.”  Hanzo fished a couple of tickets out of his pocket.  “I got these for us, so we can ride the bullet train, round trip.”  He handed Jesse his ticket as he led him toward the turnstiles in front of the platform.  
  


Jesse looked at the ticket as he followed Hanzo.  
“Bullet train? Isn’t that expensive?”  
He copied Hanzo as he stepped to the gate. Hanzo wasn’t even letting him not pay or not do this!  
“Don’t we have to go to a big station for that? Hey.”

 

“Oh, I already paid for it.  It’s not expensive--don’t worry.”  Maybe it would be to some people… but Jesse didn’t need to know that right now.  Hanzo scanned his ticket at the turnstile, stepped through, and waited for Jesse to do the same.  
  


Jesse did as Hanzo did, jumping a little when his ticket flew out through the other side.  
“Mmm…” Hanzo was lying. Jesse chewed on his bottom lip but followed him. “Okay, well, you better let me pay for everything else. I’m not letting you be the sugar daddy!”

 

Hanzo smiled.  He wasn’t absolutely sure what sugar daddy meant, but he was pretty sure that he got the gist of it in context.  “Let me just do this for you today.”  He looked up, into Jesse’s eyes.  “Something special.  For your first time in Japan.”  
  


Oh, _GOD._ That smile! Could have melted the stripes off a zebra.  
“Hah. Well, I’m gunna need more convincing than that.” Jesse grinned, not meaning it but at the same time… totally meaning it. He scratched the back of his neck beneath his hair and looked at the train as it came into the station. The announcement rattled off. “But I guess it’ll be fun. Letting you treat me. Again.”

 

Hanzo folded his arms, still smiling.  “Don’t be stubborn, Jesse-san.”

The bullet train pulled into the station.  The passengers got out first before the next wave boarded.  Hanzo touched Jesse’s arm briefly, prompting him along so that they could board together.  Once on board, he gestured to the window seat, wanting Jesse to take the seat with the best view.  “Please.”  He nodded.  
  
  


This was pretty big. Were they in a special class? Those seats looked _cushy_.  
Jesse shook his head. “Nah, I need the leg-room of the aisle, sweetheart. You take that seat.”

Besides, that meant he could stare at Hanzo if he wanted to pretend to be looking outside.

 

Hanzo conceded and sat by the window, his knee bouncing ever so slightly with anticipation.  This was a date, wasn’t it?  This was all so new…

After a few minutes, the doors closed, and the conductor announced the next stop.

“It will be about an hour until we get to the more local station,” said Hanzo, as the train started to move.  “If you get hungry, we can buy snacks or sandwiches.”

 

Jesse sat next to him and looked out the window. The station didn’t roll away as quickly as he thought. Jesse peered, allowing himself to get closer. He wanted to steal a kiss, and he might’ve, if Hanzo were a girl.

“Huh. Guess we won’t start going fast till we’re out of the station, huh?”

He looked Hanzo in the eyes.

 

“Yes.  Then it will go really fast.”  Hanzo returned Jesse’s gaze.  Jesse had that look in his eye… Jesse wanted to kiss him, didn’t he?  At this point, if no one was looking, Hanzo might’ve just let him.

“I’m glad you contacted me.  What have you been up to?”

 

Perfect set up. He had to say it.

“Thinking about you…” Jesse muttered, letting his fingertips brush on Hanzo’s forearm, right by where his sleeve was rolled up.

 

Hanzo’s lips parted at the soft touch, his face getting warm again.  That Jesse…

“About my ‘bod’?”  He smirked.  
  


A laugh practically leapt from Jesse’s lips, and his head tucked down.

“Ah-hah-hah!” Jesse leaned back and kept laughing. “You’re damn right!”

 

Hanzo chuckled.  “I’m just glad that nobody has asked me why my mood has been so good since _that night_...My younger brother still thinks I spent the night with a woman.”  
  


Jesse’s head was rolled back against his seat. He smiled at the ceiling.

“You like girls?”

 

“Girls...no.  But my brother does.  New girlfriends all the time with him.  It’s no secret.”  Hanzo shook his head. “My family doesn’t know about what I like...”  He looked over at Jesse.  “Do you also like girls?”  
  


Jesse shrugged. “Sure. I’ve slept with plenty.” His head rolled forward and he looked at Hanzo.

“I’ve never really… gotten serious with any girls though.”

 

So Jesse swung both ways.  Not surprising, since he had been flirting with the girl on the train the day they’d met.

The second thing he said wasn’t really surprising either.  But the way he phrased it...Did that mean he’d gotten serious with boys, or at least one boy?

“Why is that?” Hanzo asked, curious.  
  


Jesse looked out the window. His eyes widened.

“Holy shit-- we’re really moving!”

They were _flying._ The foreground was a fucking blur!

 

Hanzo looked out the window too.  He had been on the bullet train often enough to be used to the speed.  But seeing it now through Jesse’s eyes… It was pretty amazing.

He turned back to Jesse, awaiting his answer.  
  


Jesse saw Hanzo’s expectant, on the edge, _I’m listening_ look. Jesse swept a hand back through his hair, not used to being without a hat. Didn’t feel right for a date though.

“Ah, well… you’re gonna think it’s cheesy…” With a sigh he leaned back. Hanzo didn’t need to hear the whole story. The reason was enough.

“Never felt like I met the right one, you know? Girl. Boy. Never felt that…” Jesse gestured over his heart. “... I dunno. That--” A chuckle cut his words. “-- _Hollywood feeling,_ you know?”

 

Hanzo listened, completely silent. It was interesting--Jesse believed in the idea of “the one.”

Hollywood feeling...like romance in a movie? Jesse did have a romantic side to him, didn't he? It was different than the attributes of Hanzo’s prior sexual partners.  Endearing.  

“I think I understand what you mean.” Hanzo's gaze wandered out the window as he debated what else to tell Jesse. “It's just… not the way I've been thinking about it. My marriage has already been arranged by my father, and I always knew it would be that way. So… what was ever the point of looking for… ‘the one?’” He'd meant it to sound more matter-of-fact. But it just sounded sad to his own ears once he'd articulated it.

 

Arranged marriage? What? What kind of era were they living in? People still did that?

He sounded so sad.

Jesse’s mouth turned down.

“That's so sad, Hamada-san.”

Jesse wanted to hold him, grab him and pull him close. But Jesse had to settle for their elbows pressing together as Jesse leaned into that arm and put his chin into the heel of his hand. He could look closely into Hanzo’s eyes, their steely color electric and light from this angle.

“You should be able to do what you want. It's your life.” He muttered.

 

So it didn't sound sad just to his own ears. Hanzo figured it might be harder for Jesse to understand though. Americans didn't have arranged marriages. A lot of Japanese didn't have arranged marriages anymore. It just wasn't a mainstream part of modern culture.

Jesse's sentiment didn't surprise him. Hanzo smiled, but only half-heartedly. It was just nice to know that Jesse cared. “I'm doing what I want right now.” He met Jesse's eyes. He gave Jesse's hand a short, discreet caress.

 

Jesse chuckled from that touch, those words. He winked.

“I think you mean you're doing _who_ you want.”

 

Hanzo paused. Had he not said the correct English?

Then it clicked.

He laughed softly. “I am.” He couldn't help how his eyes wandered to Jesse's lips. It felt like weeks since they'd last kissed. “He's a troublemaker, though.”

 

Jesse smiled. They could kiss now and Jesse wouldn't mind at all. But Hanzo might mind a lot, even though he was looking at Jesse’s lips. Jesse moved his head a little closer.

“Yeah? Likes to push your buttons?” He muttered.  

 _Oh, I wanna kiss you_. _You smell like Christmas and look just as pretty as a present._

“Bad boys your thing, Mister Hamada?”

 

Hanzo subconsciously moistened his lips. Jesse was getting closer…

“They are now.” He wanted to kiss Jesse so badly. He glanced around the train car, but there were just too many people, and he hadn't had nearly enough sake to not care. He held Jesse's gaze once more, warmly, but settled back more into his own seat. “You haven't asked where we're going.”

 

Jesse was a little disappointed, but Hanzo’s hesitation was understandable. Even back home, two dudes kissing was unusual. So, Jesse reigned himself back and settled, like Hanzo did. He sighed.

“You told me: _Someplace Beautiful_. I wouldn't really know where anything is or what the names are anyways.” He smiled at Hanzo. “But you can tell me, if ya want.”

 

He could tell Jesse was a little disappointed about not getting a kiss. Poor guy, but he seemed to understand. Hanzo was disappointed too, and he wished no one was around so that he and Jesse could fool around as much as they wanted. But they were definitely going to make up for all that later. There was no way he was going home without _at least_ making out with Jesse first.  “I'm taking you away from the big city. Closer to the mountains. You'll get to go somewhere a lot of tourists wouldn't really go. It isn't well-known like Tokyo or Kyoto.”

 

Jesse glanced out the window as Hanzo talked. He let his arm lay next to Hanzo’s on the rest between them, touching.

“So, like the countryside?”

 

“Yes. It's a lot more beautiful than the city. Cleaner. Peaceful.” He looked out the window too, excited for what Jesse was going to see in a short while.  At this time a year, most of the cherry trees were past full bloom. But he'd researched and called around until he found a place still cold enough to trick the trees into thinking spring was only just starting. They’d transfer from the bullet train to a smaller, local train, which would stop about a mile from the town, a quaint place by a river lined with sakura, only about a mile’s walk away from the train station or a short bus ride.

“Some people would find it boring though.” He smiled. “I hope you like it.”

 

“I'm not gonna find it boring. I was raised in the countryside. Besides--” he looked at Hanzo with a grin. “All of Japan’s new to me.”

 

“Good.” Hanzo nodded. “So you grew up in the countryside.. Did you live on a farm? Or in the forest?”

 

Jesse laughed.

“We didn't live on a farm. But my Grandfather had a ranch. You know what that is?”

 

“Ranchu? No. What is that?”

 

Jesse groaned. Fuck Hanzo was so cute. He put his face into his hand and he had to turn away.

“A ranch is… well, I guess it's where they raise cattle. For, you know, steak and whatever. But really it's just a big playground when you're a kid. Fuck, honey, don't look at me like that--” He leaned close to Hanzo and murmured under his breath. “You look so cute it makes me wanna jump you.”

 

At first Hanzo couldn't figure out why Jesse was groaning and looking away like that. But then it made sense. He felt himself start to blush and get tongue-tied when Jesse got close, murmuring to him, calling him cute…

“ _G-gomen…_ ” He gave Jesse a little smile, glancing down, embarrassed.

 

Jesse exhaled through his nose and forced himself to lean back. Down boy, down.

“Maybe we should get snacks?”

 

“Snacks? Okay.”  Hanzo perked up in his seat and looked toward the back of this car.  “There’s a machine in the back with drinks, candy, and snacks.  But someone will also be coming through the cars with drinks and bento.”  He looked back at Jesse.  “What do you like to eat?”

 

Jesse grinned. Could he get away with _one more_ joke? _You,_ he wanted to say. His eyes narrowed, and he decided against it.

“Whatever you're eating will be fine. I'm not picky. And you already made me eat a bunch of weird stuff.”

He crossed his ankle over his knee.

 

Hanzo laughed quietly, remembering some of the yakitori he’d watched Jesse eat on their first night out. Jesse had been such a good sport. “Okay. Wait here.” He stood up and brushed a discreet hand over Jesse's knee before stepping into the aisle.

The machine had a pretty extensive selection. Hanzo picked a few different things, including some mints for later, gathered it all up in his arms, and brought it back to their seats.

“I bought us spicy rice-crackers, shrimp-flavor potato chips, dark chocolate Pocky, and Calpis to drink.” What wasn't to like?

 

Jesse had definitely checked out that sweet ass of Hanzo’s as he had brushed by. When he came back, Jesse stared, a little stupefied. Had half of that sentence been in English? He gave Hanzo a crooked smile.

“Okay. Want me to take something?” Jesse held out his hands before scooting back a little to give Hanzo more room to squeeze by.

 

“Here, can you hold the Calpis?” He handed the two bottles to Jesse and edged back into his seat. He sat down, the small snacks in his lap. “What would you like?”

 

Jesse looked down at Hanzo’s lap, free to look at his boyfriend’s crotch since he was invited to. He reached over and shoved his hand between Hanzo’s thighs and gave a squeeze, before bringing it back out and taking the bag of shrimp chips.

“These look good.” He chuckled.

 

“Hnh--” Jolting, Hanzo stifled his noise of surprise as Jesse shoved his hand between his legs, his muscular buttocks clenching. His heart pounded and his crotch tingled as Jesse squeezed him then took the bag of chips. Breathless, he looked over at Jesse, unable to help the spike of arousal through his blood at being grabbed by his lover in a public place. “ _Dame!_ ” he whispered, giving Jesse's hand a quiet smack. “Bad Jesse.”

 

Jesse chuckled as he opened the bag.

“Nobody saw!” he said, fishing out a chip for himself, smiling at Hanzo’s angry face. Before he put it in his mouth, the smell hit his nose.

“Fishy.” He looked at the chip suspiciously.

 

Hanzo breathed, calming down. “Fishy? It's good! Try it.” He snuck his hand under Jesse's and got a chip for himself. He crunched into it.

  
Jesse held out a chip to Hanzo. “What about this one?” He smiled.

 

_Does he want to...feed it to me?_

No one could see, right?

Hanzo opened his mouth and leaned closer.  
  


Jesse inclined his head a little bit and poised the chip to Hanzo’s lips, right between them. All this teasing and tantalizing… it was ridiculous but Jesse hadn’t ever had anything like it before.

“How is it?”

 

Hanzo took the chip in his lips and bit. This was definitely different. He'd never heard of anyone being seductively fed a fish chip before. Was this an American thing? Or a funny Jesse thing?

Either way, it was silly and funny.

He crunched away. “Mm. It's good! You try it.” He grabbed a chip and held it up for Jesse to eat, smiling.

  
Did Hanzo think it was… funny? Hadn’t he ever seen any movies before?

A bit befuddled, Jesse’s head quirked with a sort of breathless laugh. He chomped over Hanzo’s fingers, making sure his lips got down to at least Hanzo’s second knuckle.

 

Hanzo flushed as Jesse took his fingers in, his lips sliding over them, reminding him of the other places Jesse's mouth had been on his body. Jesse was just so sexual… like the man couldn't even help it around him. Hanzo felt another tingle through his body.

“It's good?” Hanzo whispered.  
  


“Mmm…” Jesse pulled back with a suck and then crunched on the shrimp. He beamed as he chewed, then swallowed. “Yeah, not bad.” He held his mouth open for another. “Ahh.”

 

Smiling, Hanzo picked another chip and held it up for Jesse. But just as Jesse's mouth moved to take it, Hanzo pulled back his hand just out of reach, his grin spreading.

  
Jesse chuckled, giggling like a newlywed on his honeymoon, and bit at it again, leaning closer.

 

If this had been the hotel room, Hanzo would've made Jesse climb all over his body for the chip. But damn it. This unfortunately was no hotel room.

Hanzo let Jesse bite it this time while he watched him, heart thumping as Jesse leaned closer.  
  


Jesse chewed that bite and swallowed it, his gaze lingering. They were so close again. Jesse’s voice dropped, barely murmuring.

“Hm… I wanna kiss you… I’ve wanted to kiss you since we met by that ramen shop.”

 

Hanzo's lips parted as he looked at Jesse's, his flushed cheeks hot. Would he ever get used to Jesse's bluntness? Part of him never wanted to. It was just… so fucking sexy.

“I want you to, Jesse,” he whispered. “But we have to wait. There are too many people around…”

  
Jesse almost whined, like a dog told to wait for it’s treat, his head tilted against the seat and he looked at Hanzo with big eyes. He sighed and stayed there. Hanzo was so pretty. So, he could suck Hanzo’s fingers but kissing was a no, no? He’d never understand this culture. The complexity made it fun, but man, the denial made Jesse want Hanzo more.

 

Poor Jesse. That young American was staring at him as though he were so deprived. “Here, have some Calpis.” Hanzo held up one of the bottles. Not much of a consolation prize, but at least it tasted good.

 

“Cow piss?” Jesse took the bottle and eyed it suspiciously. “You serious?”

 

“No. Ca-ru-pi-su. It's a milk drink. It's good! It's sweet.”  
  


Jesse shook his head and his shoulders raised as he chuckled.

“A what? It’s a _milk drink_?”

 

“Try it. It's good.” Hanzo unscrewed his own bottle and took a sip. It was cold, sweet, and refreshing. How could anybody not like it?  
  


“Mm… okay…” Jesse unscrewed the bottle. He would have made a joke about cum but they were still in public and he didn’t want Hanzo too grumpy with him. He took a hesitant taste, well, a hesitant gulp. It was tangy. And sweet. Reminded Jesse of something.

“Not bad.” He sipped it again. “Tastes pretty good with these shrimp chips.”

 

“Good.” Hanzo smiled, but then his brow quirked. “I thought they had Calpis and shrimp chips in America. That's why I bought them.”

  
Jesse shrugged as he ate more chips. “I don’t know. I’ve never had them before. But I’ve never done a lot of things, sweetheart.”

 

Hanzo munched on more chips as well. “Mm. It's the same with me. I've seen lots of things, but I've never even left Japan before. So I haven't really...seen much at all.”  
  


After sipping, Jesse said, “With tattoos like yours? I doubt that.”

 

Hanzo looked down. “Well… I know it looks...maybe it looks like that.” He wasn't sure what to say. He didn't really want to go into how in Japan you didn't have a tattoo like his unless you were some kind of gangster. He didn't want to open that door…  
  


Jesse watched Hanzo for a second. Watching his face. Was he forced into something? Was he hiding something? Was he regretting something?

“It doesn’t bother me.” Jesse said. “Your tattoo. It wouldn’t bother me if you have or haven’t gone places. That’s your business.”

They had passed out of the city a while ago, but Jesse was just noticing the fields.

“Look. It’s the countryside.”

 

Hanzo had not expected that response. He didn't just hear it--his whole body felt it. A weight-lifting relief, a strange feeling of having no snap judgment placed on him. A warm feeling of safety. A heart-tugging feeling being accepted, so simply.

He wanted to hug Jesse. He wanted Jesse to hug him back. He'd never felt this way about anyone before.

Hanzo looked out the window, taking in the green of the country and the open sky. He smiled. “Getting closer.”


	4. Under the Cherry Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo arrive at the romantic destination Hanzo picked for them. With cherry blossoms raining down all around them, it's not long before a certain "spring fever" takes over...
> 
> PREVIOUSLY... Jesse and Hanzo board a bullet train to a mystery destination for a day-time day. Hanzo tells Jesse that he intends to keep his promise of taking him "somewhere beautiful," and this might be just the place. One the train ride there, they discover some new things about each other of a highly personal nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, McHanzo fans! Thank you so much again for the wonderful comments and the kudos!
> 
> Same little disclaimer as before. The writing style might be little jarring for some folks. What we have here is actually just an RP of one of our favorite pairings of all time, so you’ll notice a POV shift every few paragraphs or so between Jesse and Hanzo. We thought McHanzo fans might enjoy seeing our experimentation of how various scenarios might play out between these characters. It’s pretty much unedited, kind of like a rough sketch in writing, as this was basically all written in good fun. You’ll notice references to various things in the game and the fandom, and we hope you enjoy that! And we should also say that we don’t bother with intensive fact-checking, and we are by no means slaves to the “canon.”
> 
> We should mention this is another one of those M18+ chapters...
> 
> With that being said, we simply hope you are still enjoying the characters and our portrayal of them. Happy reading!
> 
> -PnP

Their train station sat right at the crossroads of city and countryside.  To the west sprawled New Yamagata, and to the right were fields, then foothills, and beyond that mountains.  Hanzo led Jesse down to the bus that would take them into the foothills, to the hidden gem just beyond that first crest.  There weren’t that many people on board the bus or on the road, since skiing season was over, just a cyclist or two, and Hanzo enjoyed leaning a little into Jesse’s body on the small seat.

The bus followed a road running parallel with a dark green river.  The road and river wound together around the first row of foothills, leaving the city out of sight, and then the first of them came into view--cherry trees in full bloom along the river and the side of the road.  Hanzo glanced from the blossoms to Jesse with anticipation, watching him take it in.

The bus took them farther into the valley to a village built right along the river, spanning both sides.  Beyond it, the river stretched farther into the mountains, its banks dense with bursting, pale pink blooms.  Every so often down its length stretched a red or white bridge.  The perfect place to walk right through the middle of spring.  The perfect place to bring Jesse.

The air was a little damp and cold as they stepped off the bus, but it was refreshing to breathe in.  They’d been let off at the edge of the village, and Hanzo felt a nostalgic tug as he looked over the antique white and dark-beamed structures and the bridges that joined them over the river.  A path veered off from the road and buildings, right down to the petal-dappled riverbanks.  It must’ve been the path that followed the river upstream.

“So…” Hanzo turned to Jesse. “...we can go into the village if you like… or we can walk along the river.”  
  


It had a been a long time since Jesse had really bothered to admire anything of the nature sort. Or anything that wasn’t a human body. Now that he thought about it, since his joining the gang, getting arrested and working with Blackwatch, there hadn’t been a lot of time to slow down and enjoy things-- things like trees and atmosphere. Or old places and open spaces. It reminded him of his time with abuelo and all the things his grandfather used to say. It wasn’t hard to hear his grandfather’s accent-laced, hoarse-from-cigarillos, throaty voice in his head.

_Gotta slow down every once in awhile, Jesse._

_Nature’s got a lot of answers, Mijo. You just gotta get quiet enough to listen._

“Let’s take the river.” Jesse tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “I feel like walking after all that sittin’ on the train.” He smiled at Hanzo, waited for him to step in the direction they’d take.

 

Hanzo returned Jesse’s smile, and they walked together down toward the bank.  Hanzo himself hadn’t had a chance to get away from Hanamura or the big city this spring.  It was so nice to get away… and to have someone sharing it with him.

He looked up at the veil of flowery branches overhead.  “I remember on the train how you said you wanted to see the sakura.”  He reached out, letting a falling blossom skim down his fingers and into his palm.  “I think everyone should see them.  At least once.”  He lifted the bloom to his face, sniffing.  It was a kind that actually carried a scent, faint, almost like an almond.  “But they only bloom for two, maybe three weeks.  These are almost white--they are almost done.”  He lifted the petal in his cupped palm for Jesse to smell.  “We got here just in time.”

 

Jesse grinned and bent his head down, breathing in a little too strongly, the blossom went up his nose. He snorted and tried to get it out with a chuckle, turning away a little. Embarrassed, Jesse tried to laugh it off.

“Smells good!”

 

Hanzo burst out laughing as the blossom went straight to Jesse’s nostrils. His head tilted back as he guffawed.  He hadn’t seen something that funny to him in what felt like ages.

Poor Jesse.  He looked embarrassed.  

Hanzo pressed his hand over his mouth, still chuckling underneath it.  He breathed in, catching his breath.  “It’s nice, right?”

He continued a couple steps down the path, waiting for Jesse.

 

Jesse waited a moment, just to look at Hanzo’s ass for a second, then jogged a bit to catch up to him. He brushed his elbow on Hanzo’s and leaned a bit into him briefly.

“Gorgeous.” He grinned.

 

The path so quiet, completely empty except for them.  Hanzo looked up into Jesse’s eyes, feeling warmer when their arms pressed together and Jesse got closer.  God, he was good-looking…

Turning quickly and bracing a hand on Jesse’s arm, Hanzo stood up on his toes and pecked Jesse’s cheek.  He met Jesse’s eyes for an instant before quickly turning away again to continue down the path.

 

Quick as a roadrunner, Hanzo had kissed him. But he wasn’t getting away that easily. Jesse grabbed Hanzo’s arm that had brushed off of his and pulled him back, right up against him. He looked down into Hanzo’s eyes, wide and dark. But in this spring light, they were different. A color Jesse hadn’t seen at night. Maybe it was the tree blossoms. The sunshine? He could feel Hanzo tense in his hands but he didn’t care. He lowered his head and got close to Hanzo’s lips, before murmuring.

“My turn.”

Jesse closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Hanzo’s.

 

Hanzo’s eyes fluttered shut as Jesse brought their lips together.  Jesse had said he’d wanted to kiss him from the moment they’d met up at the ramen shop, and Hanzo could feel it.  Damn, it felt so good to kiss Jesse again… Hanzo’s tense arms loosened in Jesse’s grasp.  Their noses bumped when the kiss momentarily broke, right before they sealed their lips back together.

  
Jesse felt Hanzo relax in his hands, so he embraced him. His arms wound around, holding Hanzo close as they breathed together, kissing, like they were the only people in this village. It ended feverishly, with Jesse sucking on Hanzo’s lip, wanting more, but letting their shared breath stave his craving. Slowly, his eyes opened.

_I love your lips?_ No. _Sweetest kisser on the planet?_ That just sounded insincere.

He couldn’t think of the right thing to say, so he just smiled and gave Hanzo a breathy chuckle. His chest was pounding.

Then, he thought of the right thing to say as Hanzo looked back up into his eyes.

“ _Thanks_.” He whispered, really meaning it. “ _Hanzo.”_

 

Hanzo couldn’t even stop himself from touching Jesse as those strong arms embraced him.  Hanzo stroked one hand up the back of Jesse’s head, caressing his hair, his other pressing over the top of Jesse’s chest, giving it an amorous rub.  When their kiss broke, he could feel Jesse’s heart drumming under his hand.

Jesse’s simple words stole his breath.  Hanzo could only stare at him at first, heart thundering in tandem with Jesse’s.  Instead of speaking, Hanzo did something else, something that he’d wanted to do today so badly…

He hugged Jesse tightly, burying his face against Jesse’s warm neck.  
  


Jesse cradled Hanzo in arms, feeling warm, despite the spring breeze. Hanzo filled his grasp, what he could feel, smell. He closed his eyes just not to be distracted by anything else. He listened to Hanzo breathing. He’d stay here as long as Hanzo wanted, until he felt him tighten up, or pull away. Jesse liked hugs. And he especially liked hugging his lover.

“We can stay here all day, all night if you want.” He kissed Hanzo’s neck affectionately before putting his nose into Hanzo’s neck. “Just like this.”

 

_If only._  Already Hanzo was dreading the trip home.  He gave Jesse a kiss on his neck in return.  It was crazy--they barely knew each other.  If it was Genji doing this, Hanzo would be doing nothing but chastising him right now.  But it was like something inside him had attached itself to this man.  Maybe just loneliness, or the need for some physical pleasure and affection with someone who seemed to really care, even at a most basic level.

Whatever it was, he liked being with Jesse.  He wanted to keep being with Jesse.  Even knowing that he couldn’t.  Whatever they could have at this point, he’d take it.

Hanzo sighed against Jesse’s neck.  “I won’t make you do that.”  He pulled back slowly, rubbing Jesse’s sides.  He gave Jesse a smile and touched their noses together.  “It is nice, though.”  
  


Jesse smiled back, giving Hanzo’s forehead a nuzzle with his own.

“If you came to America… it could happen a lot more…” he muttered before giving Hanzo a peck on the lips and pulling back. His hands slid along Hanzo’s arms. He gave an exaggerated, frustrated growl.

“ _Kills me_ that I can’t hold your hand right now!” His voice echoed a little bit in the river gorge. He laughed.

 

Hanzo smiled, a little sadly, and gave Jesse’s hands a squeeze.  “Men can hold hands in America?”  
  


Jesse didn’t let go of one of Hanzo’s hands as they started walking again.

“Well… yeah. I mean, in some places it’s still a _little_ weird. But not everywhere.”

 

That was strange to think about.  A place where people didn’t know what Calpis was, yet a male couple could hold hands.

“This is okay.”  Hanzo gave Jesse’s hand a little squeeze.  “As long as no one is around.”  
  


Jesse sighed. “It’s great, as a long as no one is around.” Their hands swung as they started a slow pace in sync together. “But just so you know, I’m not really paying attention if someone _is_ around.” Jesse grinned at Hanzo.

 

“I figured as much.” Hanzo gave him a wry smile, but there was warmth in his voice.

He looked out across the river as they walked along, at the flowering trees on both banks and the green mountains beyond.  It was truly one of the most beautiful sights he’d ever beheld.  He stared hard, wanting to always remember it.  The warmth of Jesse’s large hand, its gentle grasp on his… Hanzo wanted to remember that too. Jesse was the first person who had ever held hands with him.  
  


A short breeze picked up between the trees on the opposite bank and gathered blossoms in its grasp. They flurried across the river, some falling to its surface, the rest blew against them. Jesse laughed, covering his eyes with a lifted hand as he watched the barely blushing blossoms catch on Hanzo.

“Alright how do you say _wind_ in Japanese?”

 

Hanzo chuckled, the blossoms catching on his chest and sleeves.  They were probably in his hair too.  “ _Kaze_.  Easy to say.”  
  


“Kazay. Shit--” Jesse repeated before a blossom caught in his mouth, and he turned away from the breeze, sputtering. He still didn’t let go of Hanzo’s hand.

 

For being so pretty, the blossoms were aggressive in the wind as he and Jesse continued on.  There were so many in the air, on the ground.  Hanzo let go of Jesse’s hand and stooped, gathering up a bunch in both hands.  He straightened back up.  “Jesse.”  
  


Jesse turned, “Yeah?”

 

Grinning, Hanzo tossed the blossoms at him, like he was throwing snow at his brother.

  
“Ahh!” Jesse squawked and whirled away. He laughed and started grabbing blossoms from the ground. “W-Why you--” He darted at Hanzo and chucked them at him, but the breeze was against him, just in time. “Fuck!” Jesse laughed at himself as they all came back, and he whipped them away with his hands before trying to pick up more.

 

Hanzo had scrambled to the ground to collect more ammo but was laughing too hard at Jesse’s failed attack to effectively collect anything.  
  


Jesse poured his load of sakura over Hanzo’s head and pounced on his back, squeezing him around his shoulders. He hopped on him, belting a victorious snigger.

 

“Umph!”  Damn, Jesse was heavy.  Grunting, crouched, and hunched over, Hanzo pushed himself backwards.  He toppled both of them to the ground, still laughing as he wiggled and tried to get free.  
  


“Nuh-uh!” Jesse held Hanzo against him, “You’re not getting away!” He rolled onto his back, Hanzo on top of him, holding his own wrist to trap Hanzo in his arms as he squirmed. Jesse was laughing as Hanzo struggled, his boyfriend’s beautiful hair getting his mouth. Jesse made a gnawing sound and started to bite it. Sakura were all around them, all over them.

 

“Ahh--” Hanzo’s breath caught a little as Jesse tugged at his ponytail with his teeth, making a sound like a dog at play.  Hanzo huffed, laughing indignantly, still trying to free his arms from Jesse’s iron hold.  “No--I’m going to win--”  He managed to worm out one of his arms with a grunt and tried break Jesse’s grapple with it.

  
“Nwaarrr--” Jesse continued to tug on Hanzo’s ponytail, and he wrapped his legs around Hanzo’s middle. He started on Hanzo’s neck, but a sakura blossom got caught in his mouth. “Pff--goddammit--”

 

Hanzo giggled as Jesse cussed.  His ponytail was just about undone, half of his hair already loose.  He got another arm free and tried to push on Jesse’s thighs, panting.

              
Jesse rolled and trapped Hanzo beneath him, trying to pin his arms. He laughed.   
“Whew-- baby you like wrestlin?” He laughed against Hanzo’s ear.

 

“Huhh-- _hai_.”  It wasn’t exactly the martial arts he was used to, but it was fun--especially with Jesse.  He paused for a moment, catching his breath.  “But I don’t want to get my clothes dirty…”  
  


Jesse stopped, feeling bad. His grip loosened.

“Oh. Sorry, honey.” He started to move off.

 

“Hehh…”  Hanzo turned around, still crouched.  “Just kidding.”  He tackled Jesse to the ground, knees planted on both sides of his hips.  He laughed as their chests heaved together, Jesse’s back to the ground.

 

“Oof!” Jesse was tackled and pushed to the ground. He’d been hoorawed! Jesse was laughing with him, feeling glad that’d been defeated. He patted Hanzo’s back, looking at his hair, all the blossoms in it.

“You cheater!” His other hand snuck down and grabbed Hanzo’s ass.

 

“Mmf! You shouldn’t have fallen for it,” Hanzo teased.  His hair was totally undone and disheveled now, blanketing the sides of his face.  He sighed, trying to catch his breath.  “It was sweet of you though.”  He kissed Jesse’s nose.  “I really like you, Jesse.”  
  


Jesse smiled, a bit more desire in his gaze. His fingers reached and brushed a sakura through one side of Hanzo’s hair. He tucked his hand into the pocket of Hanzo’s jeans, and squeezed his sweet buttock. He pecked Hanzo’s nose in return.

“Mmm. I know.” He chuckled, teasing back.

 

Hanzo chuckled too through his pursed lips.  He could feel Jesse groping his buttock, those strong, masculine fingers making dimples in it.  “Jesse...before I have to go home tonight…”  His cheeks flushed.  “...do you want to show me your hotel room?”  His thighs squeezed around Jesse’s hips.  “I’d like to see it…”  
  


Jesse’s body rolled up into Hanzo’s. He kissed Hanzo’s cheeks. “I don’t know if I can wait that long…” Man, Hanzo was warm. And he looked so good like this.

 

Hanzo moistened his lips, Jesse’s kisses starting to make him lightheaded.  “Mm...What should we do, Jesse?”  Hanzo brushed their lips together.  
  


Jesse purred and then kissed Hanzo’s mouth, his pelvis grinding up. His hand on Hanzo’s ass went lower down on it and rubbed while the other knotted in Hanzo’s hair. He kissed, getting a little carried away. When the kiss broke, Jesse was starting to feel pretty buzzed and horny.

“Nhh… Can’t we get a room? Here? I-I’ll pay for it…” Jesse kissed Hanzo’s jaw.

 

Even in the cold air, Hanzo could feel himself starting to sweat as Jesse kissed, caressed, and grinded on him.  His crotch tingled in response to Jesse’s bulge rubbing over it.

“There’s...there’s an inn at the village…”  
  


Jesse eased up a little, not wanting to get too excited. They still had to walk back to town. His hand brushed gently along a tendril of Hanzo’s hair. He smiled, gazing into Hanzo’s eyes.

“I knew you’d know.” His nose grazed Hanzo’s. “Should we hurry?”

 

“Hai.”  Hanzo nodded.  He kissed Jesse’s lips, slipping his tongue in just for a taste. “I… _I want you_.”  
  


 

************

 

  
“ _Uhn--_ ” Jesse forced Hanzo up against the wall after they got into their room-- an old more traditional inn style. He’d been trying not to be too obvious when they’d got it, but now that they were alone, Jesse was already undressing. Sober Jesse’s fingers moved deftly on his buttons. His head dropped to Hanzo’s neck and began kissing, sucking at the collar of his shirt. His knee prodded between Hanzo’s legs.

It was mid-afternoon and they were gunna fuck. Goddamn, how’d he get so lucky?

Jesse couldn’t even wait to peel his shirt off before he had to grab Hanzo’s nipples in that skin tight shirt of his and tease them.

 

Huffing, Hanzo let Jesse back him up against the wall.  He drank in the sight of Jesse unbuttoning, undressing.  “Hunnhh…” He winced a little as Jesse’s knee gave his balls a rolling nudge.  His jeans were already getting tight so fast…

Hanzo licked his own lips, giving a little whine as Jesse poked and pinched his nipples through his shirt.  He wrapped his arms loosely around Jesse’s shoulders, giving those eager hands full access.  He planted a wet kiss on Jesse’s mouth, welcoming him, urging him on.

  
Jesse didn’t miss that cue. It was one of trust, and it was so sexy to be trusted. Jesse’s abdomen tightened as his hands moved down to the hem of Hanzo’s shirt. He kissed Hanzo back as his fingers tickled beneath Hanzo’s shirt, pushing it up for his fingers to caress Hanzo’s gorgeous nipples. Without the booze, Jesse could feel more, see more. He looked into Hanzo’s eyes as he played with him, sucking loosely on his lips only to pull back. He angled his hips forward, grinding against Hanzo, jean on jean.

“Huhn… Uhnn…”

He couldn’t help himself. He’d been staring at and talking with this brilliant, adorable sincere person all day. Fuck, he was swooning. Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s back that he had exposed and started rolling their bodies as their lips tugged and massaged together.

 

Hanzo’s breath shuddered a little as Jesse’s fingers tickled up his stomach to his nipples.  He blushed, the bulge of his pecs holding up his tight, pushed up shirt, keeping him exposed for Jesse to touch and ogle.  The way Jesse’s fingertips felt out his nipples, teasing and tracing so amorously, made heat fill up Hanzo’s belly and his pelvis roll.  He stared back into Jesse’s eyes as his boyfriend fondled and kissed him.  His erection pressed at his fly, pulsing.

They began kissing and humping feverishly.  It had been so hard to hold back outside and on the bullet train...neither of them were good at it, really.  Hanzo lifted a leg and curled it tightly around Jesse’s hip, lifting himself a little.  The pressure on his crotch felt so delicious.  His arms tightened around Jesse’s neck.  His lips weren’t enough… Hanzo swirled his tongue into Jesse’s mouth for him to suck, loving the sound it forced out of them both.  Bracing his back to the wall and holding Jesse even tighter, Hanzo lifted his other leg and hooked, almost sitting on Jesse’s hips.  
  


Jesse moaned as Hanzo put his weight onto his hips, forcing Jesse to push into him. Hanzo was so into it. Shit, Jesse was hard. He wanted Hanzo to notice, so he grinded right onto his ass and crotch, holding Hanzo’s back. He chuckled and slurped on Hanzo’s fluttering tongue before looking down.

“Peachblossom… I’m hard as fuck.” He humped into Hanzo, their cheeks grazing. “You make me so _fucking_ horny.”

Jesse hands caressed down Hanzo’s back and gripped his ass. He grunted as he rocked Hanzo, looking at their bodies mashing, Hanzo’s tight-ass muscles under his skin, the goddamn cherry blossoms in his hair.

“Ahh… shit… I wanna fuck you right on this wall…”

 

Hanzo trembled as Jesse prodded and squeezed him, dictating their lewd and passionate rhythm with those powerful American hips.  He loved hearing those murmurs, Jesse’s voice husky with the smoldering desire to fuck him.

“Fuck me, Jesse,” he breathed.  He licked the hollow under Jesse’s cheekbone.  “Fuck me ‘til I black out.”

 

With those words, Jesse felt his whole body alight into goosebumps. He had to swallow, since the rush that came to him was like a hot climb from his pelvis up through his middle and into his throat.

“Ahh-- _Hanzo--_ ” His hips gave a powerful shove before he shifted to give Hanzo some space to stand, if he could.  His hands moved to his own jeans. “--help me get these off!”

 

Hanzo lowered himself back down and grabbed the top of Jesse’s jeans, huffing as he popped the button loose and pulled down his zipper.  The sight of the wet bulge in Jesse’s underwear made his anus twitch with anticipation.  He helped Jesse tug the jeans down his hips before moving to his own fly.  His hands trembled with excitement, fumbling.

  
Jesse was shaking too, every muscle in his body prepping for takeoff. When Hanzo freed him, Jesse chuckled and stepped out of his jeans with a bit of a struggle, his socks still on. He yanked his shirt off and threw it to the side, in front of Hanzo in his underwear. He wore the black ones today-- cuz you know, it was a date. His hands immediately went to Hanzo’s hips and his fingers tucking into the loosened band of Hanzo’s fly, shoving his jeans down but just enough to expose Hanzo’s underwear before tucking into the fabric. He scored his fingers on those delicious lines that ran down from Hanzo’s hip bones, rubbing. He brought his pelvis right up on Hanzo and started grinding their cocks together, his hands tucking into Hanzo’s underwear to reach through and pet his thighs under his jeans.

“Ooo… sschh--”

Jesse moved his hands up and down a few times as his hips swirled, before finally pulling Hanzo’s tight underwear and jeans down to his thighs. Hanzo’s hard on bobbed up, jerking and peaking out with the movement of Jesse’s hips.

 

“Hnnh--yuhh--”  Hanzo twitched and writhed as Jesse’s hands tucked and stroked in his underwear, teasing him before getting him naked down there.  It was getting him so hot that he almost begged Jesse to strip him already, but then his silent wish was answered.

His pants sagged, his underwear now tight around his thighs as Jesse rubbed on his goods, that wet cotton tantalizing on his foreskin.  He grabbed Jesse’s hips, wanting another look at that incredible, pornstar-status bulge.

A horseshoe?  Hanzo chuckled breathlessly and reached down to touch it, tracing the U-shape with his fingertips.  “What’s this, Jesse?  For getting lucky?”

 

Jesse loved that feather-light touch. He moaned, and his nose traced along Hanzo’s prominent cheekbone. He chuckled at Hanzo’s observation. Fuck he was so smart.

“Yeah… these are my _date_ underwear…” Jesse rocked forward, proud. “You should see the ass.”

 

Smirking, Hanzo continued to trace that stretched horseshoe, his fingertip getting moist.  “Let’s see it, then.”

 

Jesse kissed Hanzo’s lips. “Okay, baby.” He turned around and shook his ass slowly for Hanzo to look. On the back read _Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy._ He loved these. He’d bought like, ten, on Amazon.

 

Chuckling, Hanzo grasped the sides of Jesse’s butt to hold him still.  He mouthed the words, the full translation taking a second before it sunk in.  He giggled, giving Jesse’s ass an adoring slap.  “Ride a cowboy?”  He slunk his arms around Jesse’s shoulders once he’d turned back around.  “Yes, please.”  He kissed Jesse’s jaw.

  
Jesse slinked his hands back to the hem of his underwear on his ass. He pulled it down as he returned the kiss Hanzo was giving him, his lips doting on Hanzo’s jaw. Once freed, his dick jutted up right on Hanzo’s, and Jesse did a little stepping to get his underwear off his ankles. With a grunt, Jesse brought them back up against the wall. He smiled at Hanzo before he reached down and started petting Hanzo’s shaft and pair.   
            “Honeypie, you’re hot already…” With a movement of his hand, Jesse slipped his own dick in his grip and started thrusting into his palm. “Ohnn…”

 

“Ahnnhh…” Hanzo moaned quietly as Jesse pet him, the gentle touch agonizingly sweet.

Breathlessly, he watched Jesse go to work on them both.  Jesse’s big hand on his own big dick, on both of them together… fuck!  Hanzo bit his lip, pushing his own pants and underwear the rest of way off, getting nice and naked down below for his lover.  His shirt was still on, rolled up over his bare tits.  The way Jesse looked him over made him feel like he’d melt.

“Huhnhhh...you’re hot too, Jesse…” He held Jesse’s face gently in both hands, kissing and kissing him, his lips begging.  “Take me?”

  
Just as Hanzo asked, Jesse was petting back on Hanzo’s ass, lifting one thigh to curl around his hips. He tilted his head to kiss Hanzo more deeply as he kept jerking them both. With a huff, Jesse’s eyes fluttered and he spoke breathlessly. “Ahnn… Hanzo, wrap around me, _again_ …” He kissed Hanzo’s lips. “So we can fuck _right here_.”

He lifted his hand away from their hard-ons and supported Hanzo’s ass for him to move.

 

Bracing his back to the wall and his arms around Jesse’s shoulders once again, Hanzo mashed their goods together for a few more indulgent humps.  “Hungh--”  He lifted himself, quickly wrapping both his legs around Jesse’s hips.  God, it felt so forbidden and lewd, being held up like this, ready to be fucked right against a wall, but he could hardly wait.  “Put it in me,” he breathed.  “Put your beautiful dick inside me.”  
  


Jesse loved how much dirty English Hanzo knew. Had he watched a lot of American porn or something? He hadn’t heard his member called _beautiful_ for a while. Jesse craned his hand that was wet from jerking their cocks between Hanzo’s buttocks and stroked that precum over Hanzo’s hole. He was hard up and Hanzo was begging. Jesse McCree didn’t want to wait anymore.

“Ahh… Sugar.” Jesse smooch Hanzo’s lips before flaring his buttocks in his hands. He nudged his cock down, finding Hanzo’s entrance. “I love it when you’re bossy.”

With a clench of his teeth, Jesse pushed inside Hanzo, groaning at that unbelievably tight squeeze around his cock. When he was as deep as Hanzo’s amazing ass would take right now, he smiled and purred, taking a moment to remember Hanzo’s face. That tightness in his brow, the shape of his narrow lips.

“Fuck, it feels so good inside you…” Jesse started to move his hips, thrusting more deeply, back and forth, in a slow rhythm inside his lover.

 

Hanzo’s voice cracked as Jesse pushed in, gravity helping that amazing member slide several inches in at once.  Breath trembling and labored, he looked at Jesse’s face to watch him, but Jesse was actually already staring at _him_.  Hanzo’s eyes shut, his eyelids quivering as Jesse whispered to him.

‘ _Fuck, it feels so good inside you…’_

He loved that Jesse felt so good, that he wasn’t even shy about saying it.  He wanted to swallow Jesse up, to have the most amazing cunt Jesse would ever feel in his life.  He did his best to stifle his cries, knowing the walls of this inn were thin, but Jesse’s cock was just so big and hot, pushing and pushing him.  God damn, he loved knowing Jesse was getting off inside him.

“Jesse--” he murmured.  “Ahh--ahh--Jess--”

 

Jesse supported Hanzo’s ass as he thrusted inside it, the position not letting him get much depth but _fuck_ it was so hot.

“Ahh--haah-- _sugar_ \--”

He put his face right up against Hanzo’s.

“Fuck!”

The friction on him was so good. And he was so into Hanzo. He felt like coming.

 

Hanzo’s shoulders rolled against the wall, the muscles of his thighs rock-hard and clenching.  “Hmmhh--nnhhh--” His eyes peeked open as he felt Jesse’s face get close, the heat of his breath.  Jesse wore a grimace of ecstasy, grunting and cussing.  Fuck, it was sexy... Hanzo could feel the tickle of Jesse’s eyelashes against his cheek, such a soft, tantalizing touch compared to the hungry rubbing of his cock.  “Ohhwaahh…” Hanzo’s head rolled back, his neck stretching.

 

Jesse started nuzzling and kissing beneath Hanzo’s jaw when his head tilted back. His hands tightened on Hanzo’s ass. He pushed into Hanzo more quickly.

“Unhh--hnn--ahh--” He kissed Hanzo’s cheek, craning as his body rolled. “--can I--” He said, unable to finish his begging.

 

“Do--huhhh...do it…” gasped Hanzo.  He started pushing his ass more into each movement, getting his boyfriend in a little deeper.  “Do it to me…”

 

Feeling Hanzo pushing on him made Jesse moan. His hands slid along Hanzo’s clenching thighs around him. He hooked his hands beneath Hanzo’s knees and, in a fairly quick movement, splayed them open until they were almost flat against the wall. Fuck, he was so flexible. So strong. Hanzo was crying out but Jesse knew he loved it. Jesse mashed their lips together, groaning into Hanzo’s mouth as his cock pushed deeper with the new position.

 

Hanzo had been trying to keep his sounds quiet, but a sharp, startled cry escaped him as Jesse spread his thighs open and pinned him like a butterfly to the wall.  That amazing cock nudged right into his favorite place, making him shiver with a whimper.  “Yes…”

He met Jesse’s kiss, his eyes brimming with tears.  He’d never been pushed to such a heightened state of thrill until his sex with Jesse.  Jesse took him so high each time…

 

With a heavy, animalistic grunt, Jesse rammed Hanzo into the wall. He was never very good at pacing himself, and Hanzo made him so hot. He had to dislodge his lips off Hanzo’s to get a proper breath as his hips sped up. He stared into Hanzo’s eyes, those lovely, intelligent, mysterious eyes.

_I barely know anything about you…_

“Hngh!” Jesse shoved as his package tightened and his shaft burst. He pushed further as he came, locking their hips together, Hanzo making the most incredible noise. Soundlessly, Jesse’s mouth fell open as he spurted and spurted, his sweat making him shiver. He held himself there as long as he could, before his breath caught up with him and he trembled, putting his knee to the wall because he felt like he couldn’t hold them up any longer.

_But goddamn…_

Jesse wrapped Hanzo in his arms and started to sink to the floor. He kissed.

_I don’t wanna let you go._

 

Hanzo couldn’t hold back his voice as he felt the hot spurt of Jesse’s load inside him.  It coated his walls as Jesse kept thrusting.  Hanzo’s cock, which had sunk partway from so much blood flooding to his ass, gave a wonderful twitch, leaking precum.  His beautiful lover shivered, his muscles strained from holding the pose so long--Hanzo’s muscle-mass didn’t exactly make him light as a feather.  He still held on tightly as Jesse lowered them. “Jesse…”  He kissed Jesse’s lips and gave them an affectionate, wanting bat of his tongue.   
  


Jesse pulled out, feeling some of his cum drip out with him, the pressure of his cock gone. He lapped back into Hanzo’s mouth as they curled up, Hanzo on his thighs. Jesse pet Hanzo’s body affectionately, feeling a rush of ecstasy fill him from every tip and through his middle.

“Mhh.” He smooched. “Peachblossom.” He licked with a chuckle. “Goddamn I _love_ yer ass….”

 

Hanzo rubbed his hands up and down Jesse’s pecs, the hard nipples tickling the centers of his palms.  His lips and tongue played with Jesse’s as they kissed and chuckled.  Hanzo purred.  “You feel so big inside me.”  He gave Jesse’s lip a gentle nibble.  “I don’t know how it fits.”  He laughed breathily.  
  


Jesse smiled. “I’m American. I force it.” He moved to scoop Hanzo up into his arms. With a grunt, he got to his feet, carrying his adorable lover, playmate, boyfriend. The only friend he had here.

           

Hanzo laughed, shifting so that Jesse could carry him.  He looked up at Jesse’s handsome, whiskered face, his sweaty hair.  His member pulsed as Jesse took them closer to the futon.

“Jesse...I haven’t…”  Hanzo glanced down at his own semi-hard cock, subconsciously biting his lip.  “Help me come, please?”  He looked up into his Jesse’s eyes, giving himself a rub as if to demonstrate.  
  


How was he so _cute_? Asking for shit like that. He was being like a girl, but … better.

“Mm…” Jesse laid Hanzo down and leaned over him, his hair in his face. He grinned down at him. “What if I don’t wanna?” he teased, his hand straying to Hanzo’s chest. His thumb gave it a tickle.

 

Hanzo felt his pulse start to pick up again as Jesse leaned over him.  He moistened his lips, staring up at his teasing cowboy, thrilled to be underneath him.  “Hnnh--”  His nipples tightened and rose up as Jesse tickled him.

“That’s mean.  I’m only like this right now because of you.”  He looked down at his exposed chest, his fingertips rubbing lightly over one of his own nipples.

  
Jesse smiled and, still looking up at his gorgeous, extremely turned on boyfriend and he lapped his tongue out slowly on Hanzo’s nipple, like taking a first lick on an ice cream. He savored the flavor-- just a little sweaty from Hanzo’s earlier strain-- and tilted his head to suck on it slowly.

“Mmm…” He purred, his voice rumbling onto Hanzo’s skin as he swirled his tongue. He left Hanzo’s nipple hard and glistening. “So it’s all my fault, huh?” Jesse trailed his nose to the other side of Hanzo’s chest, prodding it between Hanzo’s fingers. “I’m the one who did this, huh?” He kissed that pink, nubby flesh.

 

Hanzo hummed and sighed with pleasure as Jesse licked and sucked.  Fuck, he wasn’t a girl--why did it feel so good?  The wet sounds of Jesse’s lips and mouth… Hanzo loved that too.  He gave a little shiver as Jesse’s tongue swirled over his nipple, that mouth giving an extra pull before it released the tender skin.

He pet Jesse’s hair as his boyfriend moved to his other nipple and started kissing it.  Hanzo’s penis grazed Jesse’s torso as he got hard again.

“Yes.”  He raked the hair away from Jesse’s face.  “It was you.  Now I’m all hot...”  
  


Jesse could feel Hanzo’s hard-on on his happy trail. He rolled his stomach and his hips into it. He smiled as he stimulated Hanzo’s cock with that hairy skin down there, pausing as he watched Hanzo’s amazing face.

“Sorry, pumpkin. Got your shirt all sexy nasty too.” He reached up, beneath Hanzo’s arms and tickled his underarm hair before pushing the shirt up over Hanzo’s head.

 

Hanzo huffed, lips broken open as Jesse teased his erection with his rolling body.  That dark, sexy hair over Jesse’s skin felt soft and tantalizing against his member.  He’d never been with a guy with this much hair, and, God, it excited him.

He gave a little yelp as Jesse tickled his armpits.  He tried to help as Jesse pulled the shirt over his head, slipping his elbows down through the sleeves.  Blossoms still fell out of his hair as his head emerged.  “It’s okay, Jesse.”  Hanzo took Jesse’s face in his hands.  “You’re sexy, so I’ll forgive you.”  He grinned and kissed Jesse’s lips.

 

After the shirt was put aside, Jesse picked up a sakura as he laid down on Hanzo, careful of his hard-on. He twirled it between his fingers and smiled as Hanzo kissed him. He put the sakura between their lips and kissed Hanzo again before putting it on his chest.

“I’m gonna remember this. For a really long time.” His fingertips played at the edge of the blossom, feeling a weight in his words. Then, playfully, he looked up and blew on it, blowing it up onto Hanzo’s face. He laughed, and before Hanzo could get too mad, Jesse laced their hands together on the sides of Hanzo’s head and kissed him.

“I’ll make you come, sweetheart.” He smooched. “How do you want it?”

 

Hanzo looked down at the blossom on his chest, his skin pale, just like the petals.  It was funny--right when Jesse said that he would remember this, that was the exact thought in Hanzo’s mind, as though the thought itself connected them, if just for this moment.

He laughed as the blossom fluttered onto his face, shaking it away as Jesse laced their fingers.  He kissed Jesse happily.

How did he want it?  Hanzo flushed, and he suddenly felt tongue-tied.  “I…”  How could he explain it?  “I like it when… I don’t know what you’re going to do…”  He gazed up into Jesse’s eyes.  “... when you touch me how you want.”  His fingers squeezed.  “It turns me on so much, Jesse.”  
  


Jesse’s eyebrows shot up. He hadn’t ever really heard _that_ before. Especially not from girls. He felt his face flush and he swallowed. “Mmm. Does it?” He scooted forward, grinding on Hanzo’s package as he thought. He didn’t want that lovely boner to go away. He rocked Hanzo for a little bit, till his boyfriend was more flushed and huffing. Then, with a big smile he said.

“You ever 69’nd before, babydoll?”

 

“69?”  Oh, he’d heard about it.  He’d watched it too, on those hundreds of American porn videos.  He smiled, his blood buzzing.  “I haven’t tried it yet… Is it nice, cowboy?”  
  
  


He loved the feeling of Hanzo’s thighs raising up when he rocked against Hanzo’s body. Hanzo calling him that, brought the blood flowing back to his cock.

“Oh, my little _sakoora_ … it’s one of my favorite ways to come.” He kissed Hanzo’s lips. “Takes concentration though. Don’t move.”

Jesse unlaced their fingers and grunted as he got up on his knees before switching the way he faced. He shook his ass before backing it up on Hanzo’s face. His slackened cock hung right in front of Hanzo’s chin as Jesse settled into place. He looked down, over his chest and between his legs at his boyfriend.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t down there.” He winked at Hanzo before nuzzling into Hanzo’s happy trail with a chuckle.

 

Hanzo moistened his lips as Jesse turned around.  He chuckled at the ass-shake and lifted his hands to rub Jesse’s hips as his boyfriend backed up.  Jesse’s good were _right there_.  Fuck, he smelled like sex… Hanzo quietly breathed it in, embarrassed to have Jesse hear him do it.  His belly twitched as Jesse nosed around and kissed his happy trail, his penis pulsing.  Hanzo gave a teasing huff over Jesse’s sack.  What to do first…

Hanzo started batting his tongue against Jesse’s balls, pausing every few licks to massage each side with the tip.  Jesse’s salty flavor egged him on.  He gave Jesse’s thighs a tight squeeze.  
  


“Oohnn… _damn._ ” Fuck, Jesse loved oral. It was probably just as good as Hanzo’s cunt. Shit. Jesse curved his hips downward and spread his legs a bit more so Hanzo’s neck wouldn’t have to strain. Jesse huffed out on Hanzo’s cock, nudging its sides with his nose as he started to get excited from that wicked feeling of Hanzo’s tongue.   
            “Ahh--” Jesse opened his mouth wide to suck on that tendon that connected Hanzo’s thigh to his groin. It was hairy, but not like how Jesse himself was hairy. His hand pet Hanzo’s opposite thigh, weaving around it as he nibbled delicately on that tender spot.

 

Hanzo’s mouth paused, a little moan escaping him as Jesse nosed his erection and nibbled his inner thigh.  Jesse was so good at tantalizing him.

Rewetting his tongue, Hanzo resumed licking.  He tilted his head back, dragging his tongue over Jesse’s balls and all the way down his perineum.  He kissed where the stroke of his tongue ended then gave a little suck.  
  


Jesse’s voice cut loose from his throat, and he groaned as his mouth moved noisily closer to one side of Hanzo’s pair. His hand found its way up Hanzo’s thigh and nudged beneath his sack, thumb rubbing back and forth on Hanzo’s shaft as he nudged Hanzo’s balls to one side of the shaft and began to suck on the giving skin. He was careful not to use his teeth-- just his lips and his tongue.

“Hnn… nmmh…” He kissed and lapped. Hanzo’s shaft was hard up on his cheek. He grazed it with a kiss.

 

“Hunhh--” Fuck, Jesse was right.  This took concentration.  But he could hardly think straight with Jesse kissing and sucking on him down there, his expert mouth so soft and warm.  Hanzo’s whole crotch tingled, his shaft tight and throbbing, begging for attention.

Kissing Jesse’s balls, he lifted his hand and wrapped it loosely around Jesse’s shaft.  He gave it an affectionate stroke from tip to base and back down.  He lingered at the tip, manipulating Jesse’s foreskin.  
  


“Ahh… _honey_ …” Jesse’s voice droned out. His dick was tender. If he was smart, he would have done this first. Built up to pounding his beautiful boyfriend. Goddamit, McCree’s just didn’t have the _patience._ His hips rolled forward. He spoke right on Hanzo’s cock. “... it’s tender…”

Jesse wrapped his lips around Hanzo’s dewing tip, but he couldn’t help but see out of Hanzo’s clenching ass was his cum, dripping. With a grunt, he grabbed Hanzo’s hips, tilted them up, so Hanzo’s cock fell on his own splashdown and his ass was in the air more. Jesse started to lap at his twitching valley, sucking his load out.

 

“Whahh--” Hanzo lost his grip as Jesse grabbed his hips and angled them.  What was he…

Hanzo gasped sharply. “Je-- _Jesse_ \--” His fingers clawed at the bedspread as Jesse licked and sucked on his hole.  No one had _ever_ kissed him there before.  The sweet, new feeling made his eyes roll and his feet flex to point.  His penis twitched, getting wetter.

Almost overcome, he still tried pleasuring Jesse, wagging his tongue over those huge, dangling balls, moaning on them.

 

Jesse chuckled a bit, knowing he’d caught his honey by surprise. He looped his arms around Hanzo’s hips and spread his ass cheeks. He jutted his tongue inside, massaging that clenching ring, the inside. His nose prodded as he lapped up a big spurt from Hanzo’s inside, forced onto his tongue from Hanzo’s squeezing cunt. He could tell Hanzo’s concentration on him was waning. Jesse paused, taking a breath and a swallow. He lowered Hanzo’s hips to the bed.

“Relax, sugar. I got you. Hahh…”

Jesse looked down at his lover’s red groin, his hand passing over Hanzo’s goods with an admiring stroke. That stroke turned into a grab on Hanzo’s cock, and he pressed it between his lips. Jesse started to suck on that cock, his head bobbing in a rhythm.

 

Hanzo panted and twitched as Jesse’s tongue pressed in and lapped.  Jesse’s fingers had felt amazing before, but this… Holy fuck, he felt like he could come at any instant.

He melted momentarily into the futon as Jesse lowered him back onto it.  Jesse’s voice was warm, as smooth as his petting hand.

“Jesse…” Hanzo half-whined, half-sighed as his boyfriend starting sucking on him.  He reached up again and started stroking Jesse’s penis, keeping the touch slow and gentle.  “Is it okay?  Can I come in your mouth?”

  
With that question, Jesse pulled off and lifted his hips so he could give Hanzo a look.

Was he serious? Of course it was.

“Honey. That’s the point of being like this, ain’t it?”

Jesse pumped his fingers on Hanzo’s dick. His own was getting stiff again. He smiled.

 

Hanzo smiled back, though his brow still pinched a little as he tried to keep control.  He was so hard…

“Thank you, Jesse. Ahh…” He lifted his mouth to suck on Jesse’s balls, massaging them carefully with his mouth.  
  


Jesse watched him for a little bit, his tongue passing over his lip. He hummed. It felt really damn good, but he could tell Hanzo was… a little overwhelmed. His flushed faced. His trembling jaw. That sweaty hair clinging to him.

“Unhhn… Sugar. You can lay off for a second.” His fingers started to pump more quickly. “Gotta concentrate while I get you coming, alright?”

Jesse turned his attention back to Hanzo’s cock, tickling his tongue over the tip as his hand kept massaging the shaft. He sucked on Hanzo’s foreskin, sucking it over the tip of his shaft before making his fingers do the same thing. Jesse’s head bobbed, and he positioned himself to throat it. With a huff he did it, letting Hanzo feel him swallow. He pulled off it with a suck and gasped before doing it again.

 

“Mmmhh… Hahhh…”  Hanzo shut his eyes, immersing himself in the feeling of Jesse fondling and kissing his member, worshipping every little place on it.  He shuddered as Jesse took him in deep, amazed that Jesse could throat him like that.  “Jesse--” he warned.  His buttocks squeezed, his toes curling.  He felt a rush through his member, that orgasmic quiver, and he spurted hard with a cry.  His hips kept moving as he finished, chasing that explosive tingle.  At last, he went limp with a groan.              
  


Jesse felt Hanzo tense beneath him, felt Hanzo thrust. He kept his mouth and throat open, waiting. He gagged a little on that spurt when it hit the back of his throat but forced himself to swallow, lips clamping around the base of his lover’s shaft. Jesse kept swallowing, his eyes closed, immersed in what he was doing. His breath huffed out of his nose like a cantering pony before he pulled off, Hanzo’s dick going limp from the ride it just took in his mouth. Jesse lapped the dripping cum from Hanzo’s tip and massaged whatever was left in it out, eating that too.

He moved his body to the side of Hanzo’s shoulders, laying down across Hanzo like a sash as he got every little bit of his cum. When Hanzo had finally melted, flat as the futon he laid on, Jesse turned his face to look at him, his hand still on Hanzo’s cock. His tongue trailed saliva from the tip, and Jesse gave an adoring chuckle. He repositioned, wanting to lay face to face with him. He curled against Hanzo’s side, unable to help his arm and his leg from draping over his naked and sweet, sweat-misted boyfriend. He gave Hanzo’s cheek a kiss.

“Guess that worked out alright.”

 

“Mmm…” Hanzo turned his cheek to his shoulder to gaze at Jesse, loving the way Jesse draped an arm and leg over him.  Hanzo turned slightly to face his boyfriend a little more and get a little closer.  “It felt so good…” he sighed.  
  


Jesse tangled their legs, let his hand caress down Hanzo’s back. He felt that burn right in his chest. And it wasn’t just cuz Hanzo’s goods were right on his. It was deeper than that.

Too deep.

Jesse kissed Hanzo’s lips after their foreheads touched.

“I like you a lot, Hanzo Hamada.” He smiled, letting his eyes flutter to a close. “A lot.”

 

Those words tugged right at the center of Hanzo’s chest, and he suddenly felt a nervous flutter in his belly.  He was so happy to hear those words, but at the same time… _‘Hamada’_... That wasn’t who he was.  He was a Shimada.  And Jesse just couldn’t know that.  At least not right now.

At the same time, this Hanzo _right now_ , that Jesse liked so much… It was a real part of him.  A side of him that Jesse alone knew about.  It was almost like losing his virginity again in a way--having someone see him, _know_ him in such an intimate way, a way no one had before.  

But once Jesse was gone, this part of him would have to leave to, wouldn’t it?

Hanzo gave Jesse’s lips another kiss, letting himself cherish them.  “I like you a lot too.”  He touched their noses together.  “I like you, Jesse Mc--”  Damn, he just couldn’t quite get it. “ _McCree_.”  He chuckled, embarrassed.  
  


Jesse cupped his hand over the side of Hanzo’s face. He chuckled back.

“Never heard it better.” He nuzzled Hanzo’s nose back. “Goddamn… how’d you get so cute?.”

 

Hanzo beamed at him.  He didn’t know why he could still get embarrassed in front of Jesse at this point.  The man just seemed to adore him, faux pas and all.  He rolled closer and tucked his head under Jesse’s chin, stroking Jesse’s chest with his knuckles.  “I don’t know.  You’re cute too.”

 

Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s shoulders. The grin was apparent in his voice. “You’re damn right.” He kissed Hanzo’s hairline. “Hey, didn’t you say this place had a hot spring?”

 

“Mm,” Hanzo made an affirming sound.  “The photos looked nice.”  
  


“We should rinse off. And go have a soak. Relax a little.” Jesse stroked Hanzo’s arm. “I promise to be a good boy in the pool.”

 

Hanzo chuckled. “Okay then.”  He kissed Jesse’s neck.  “Since it’s cold, at dinner we should order some hot sake.”

  
“ _Hot sake_? Is it supposed to be hot?”

He liked this. Just laying here. And talking. But then of course, Jesse liked talking.

 

“It can be cold or hot.  But hot sake is so good when the air is cold.”  He rubbed Jesse’s back, planting a kiss on his collarbone.  “I think you’ll like it.”  
  


Jesse chuckled. “I mean… it’s alcohol, I’m gonna like it.” He buried his nose in Hanzo’s hair. He sighed. “Do we need to shower? I mean, before we go?”

He didn’t want Hanzo to be _embarrassed_ for any reason. Least of all, because Jesse’s load was still finding its way out of Hanzo’s ass.

 

“There will be a place to wash downstairs by the spring.  We can go down in the robes they gave us.  No one will notice anything.”

Giving Jesse’s skin one more kiss, Hanzo rolled onto his back with a small moan of contentment.  He hadn’t felt this relaxed in so long.  His eyes started to close before he even realized it.

 

He was glad Hanzo caught what he meant. That he didn’t have to be more obvious with him. Jesse let go of him, their legs still a bit entangled. He put his head on his lifted palm, glancing up and down Hanzo a bit.

“You wanna… rest for a little while? I mean--” Jesse gave a crooked smile. “--we probably should.” He said, referring to his very obvious monster cock. It’d calm down but not for a bit. Not with the teasing it had after that delicious pounding earlier.

 

Hanzo followed Jesse’s gaze, peeking down.  “Yes.  We should.”  He looked back into Jesse’s eyes and smiled.  “You’ll be alright while I sleep?”  
  


With that, Jesse started to get up, looking for blankets.

“You’re not sleeping alone. I’m sleepy too. I just came, darlin’.” He sat up. “Where are blankets? These?” He look at a small shelf right above their over-sized futon. The pattern was flowers. Like from an old movie. Jesse chuckled and dragged them off the shelf, over Hanzo and himself. He kicked them, and tried to spread them out.

“Shit, honey, we’re on a real live couple trip.” He kissed Hanzo’s cheek as he tucked him in. “We gotta snuggle a little, don’t you think?”

 

Hanzo reached up, his fingers brushing Jesse’s face, feeling so warm in his chest.  Snuggle.  There was that word again.  Hanzo had really liked it the last time they did that together.

“I think so.”  He lifted the blanket on Jesse’s side of the futon and gazed up into his eyes.  “Come to bed, cowboy.”

 

_Cowboy._ God. It was so cheesy but adorable. Jesse slithered in, immediately nuzzling close, nose to Hanzo’s. He wrapped around him again with a purr.

“Mmm… now, don't get mad if I beat it off while you're sleepin’.” Jesse nudged his cock against Hanzo’s hip. “Just lookin’ at you makes me hard.” He kissed Hanzo’s temple. “I might fall asleep, though.”

 

Hanzo curled his arm around Jesse’s side, giving him a squeeze. “ _Dame_ , Jesse.” He chuckled softly, planting kisses along his cheeks and jaws.

 

Jesse hummed with satisfaction at those feather light kisses. “You like _dame_.”

 

Hanzo smiled. “I like you.”  He kissed Jesse's lips, pulling gently. He stroked the back of Jesse’s head.

 

Jesse kissed back, pulling Hanzo close to him, giving him a squeeze before letting go. He relaxed on the futon, letting Hanzo out of his tight grip but still staying close as they drifted off.

 

 


	5. In Deeper and Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the village inn, Jesse and Hanzo learn more about each other's pasts, and the more time they spend together, the more they both begin to realize that this will no longer be just a casual fling.
> 
> PREVIOUSLY... Jesse and Hanzo arrive at the romantic destination Hanzo picked for them. With cherry blossoms raining down all around them, it's not long before a certain "spring fever" takes over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, McHanzo fans! Sorry it's been FOREVER since an update. Here is the first draft of our latest chapter for you. It's pretty rough... but the story is there.
> 
> Same little disclaimer as before. The writing style might be little jarring for some folks. What we have here is actually just an RP of one of our favorite pairings of all time, so you’ll notice a POV shift every few paragraphs or so between Jesse and Hanzo. We thought McHanzo fans might enjoy seeing our experimentation of how various scenarios might play out between these characters. It’s pretty much unedited, kind of like a rough sketch in writing, as this was basically all written in good fun. You’ll notice references to various things in the game and the fandom, and we hope you enjoy that! And we should also say that we don’t bother with intensive fact-checking, and we are by no means slaves to the “canon.”
> 
> Like last chapter, this is another one of those M18+ chapters...
> 
> With that being said, we simply hope you are still enjoying the characters and our portrayal of them. Happy reading!
> 
> -PnP

Again, the phone was ringing. Hanzo winced and opened his eyes, blinking groggily as he decided whether or not to answer. He settled on yes and rolled off the futon, crossing the floor to his crumpled pants. He pulled the phone out of his pocket.

_Otou-san!_  Hanzo’s heart gave a jump and he quickly cleared his throat before answering, trying to sound alert--and not like he'd just woken up from a nap after sex.

“Hello, Otou-san?” Hanzo had straightened his posture without even realizing it at first.

“Hello, Hanzo. Sorry to interrupt your visit with your friend. You said it was Miyamoto, right?”

“It's no trouble. Yes.  Miyamoto. From high school.” Could his father hear his heart pounding through the phone? That was impossible, right?

“He was always a stand-up boy. Glad you're reconnecting with him.”

“Thanks, Otou-san.”

“You're coming home tonight?”

“Well…” Hanzo’s stomach tightened, a squirm inside it. “He has asked me to stay for dinner, and it will be a little later. He offered to let me stay the night, so I might need to take him up on that.” God, he hated lying to his dad. The lie just felt so obvious…

“Oh, alright. Remember, just make sure you're back tomorrow morning, 10 AM.”

“Right.” Hanzo nodded. It had been that easy? His father has bought _everything_? “Thank you, Otou-san. I won't be late.”

“Alright, my son. Just wanted to call and make sure you remembered. But of course you do.” He could hear the smile in his father’s voice. “Enjoy your visit.”

“Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night.” They hung up. Hanzo breathed in deeply then wrung out his lungs, the paranoia slowly quieting inside him. He was in the clear for the rest of the evening. But though the paranoia settled down, a ripple of guilt remained.   
  
Hanzo was answering his phone. Jesse had woken up with the ringing. Oh well. It was probably time to get up anyway. He watched Hanzo crawling away, getting that phone from his tight pants. Jesse started after him. But then, he watched Hanzo change. It was like someone had fished a string up his spine and was pulling it tight-- reeling him in. His Japanese… it was quiet. Not _strained_ but careful. It was so different from the way he spoke english. And that breath he took. From the side of his face, Jesse could see an amount of paranoia take over his boyfriend’s expression. Jesse sat up in bed, wanting to hold him, close an obvious distance that felt more than physical. He really didn’t know anything about Hanzo.   
He crawled toward him again, reaching off the end of the futon.   
“Everything okay?” He said, clear enough for Hanzo to hear.

 

Hanzo swallowed and faced Jesse, sighing, trying to smile again. “Everything's alright. My father called. He...has a different idea about where I am right now. And who I'm with.” Hanzo glanced down, feeling another jab of guilt. “So it's okay.”

 

Jesse wasn't sure what to do with his face. So he kinda made a pursed lip grimace.

“Oh. Geez. Well… My momma don't know where I am either.” He smiled.

Hanzo didn't know that he had legally been pronounced _dead_ but they'd get to that some other time.

 

Jesse's smile made him feel a little better. Hanzo set his phone down and returned to the futon, sitting down right next to Jesse and leaning on him a little. “What they don't know doesn't hurt them, right?”

 

Jesse reached out and wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s hips. “Your daddy doesn't need to know everything you do…” he grinned. “I'm assuming he doesn't?”

 

Hanzo stroked Jesse's arms and rested his hands on them. “He usually does.” It felt strange to verbalize it, to let that really sink in. “Not this time, though.” He gazed down at Jesse. “This is my happy, little secret.” He smiled.

 

Jesse kissed Hanzo again, feeling that rush that he always got when he was doing something _forbidden_ , for lack of a better word.

“Whatcha--” he smooched again. “--wanna do now, pumpkin?” Smooch.

 

Hanzo stroked over Jesse’s head, giving his hair a pet and a gentle tug.  “Want to visit the hot spring?  Then have some dinner after?”

 

Jesse grinned. “I promise I'll be a good boy.” He reached down and squeezed Hanzo’s ass. “When we’re at the pool.”

 

“Are you sure?”  Hanzo raised an eyebrow teasingly.  “I’ll be right next to you… just like this… my whole body bare for you to look at...”    
  
“Now, who the hell told me Japanese people didn’t have a sense of humor?” He smacked a kiss on Hanzo’s lips before he looked into Hanzo’s eyes and said resolutely. “Nah, darlin’. Jesse McCree keeps his promises. And a good boy I shall be.” Jesse smiled.   
“If you want me to be.”   
  


Hanzo sighed, trying to calm down all the warm flutters in his chest. Damn, how was Jesse, a _grown man_ , so adorable?           

“I do. Just be a good Jesse at dinner and at the hotspring tonight.” He stroked Jesse's chest. “And you can be ‘ _Dame_ Jesse’ later, when we're back in here.” He smiled.

 

_Dame Jesse._ Bad boy. _Picaro._

Jesse kissed Hanzo’s face, all over, quickly ticking him. “Let’s get ready before I start humping you again.” Jesse pushed himself away. His stomach growled as he sat up. His hand went over his belly.

“Woo! You hear that monster? We better go!”

 

“ _Sugoi…_ ” Hanzo stood up. “We should've eaten more than snacks earlier.” He stepped over to the shelf where a few different yukata were folded up, some in masculine colors and some in feminine. Hanzo grabbed what looked like the largest one, a respectable looking kimono in a vertical black and gray stripe print. He held it up and let it unfold on its own. It was easily big enough for himself. He brought it over to Jesse. “Here, Jesse. Try this on.” He held it up, spreading the sleeves.

 

Jesse got up, scratching his hairy chest. He was parched and hungry. “Hm… this thing come with underwear or are we going commando?” He touched the hem of the sleeve, rolling it between his fingers. “What's it called again? A hareeoy?”

 

“Yukata. Cotton kimono.” He offered Jesse one of the sleeves to slide his arm into. “My underwear is dirty so… I won't wear mine.”

 

_Yukata_. He hadn't even been close!

Jesse turned around, letting Hanzo help him into it. “Ooo. That's a little slutty.” He chuckled. “You tryin to seduce me, Hamada-san?”

 

Hanzo smirked, guiding the sleeves up Jesse's arms. “It's not my fault it turns you on.” He picked up the obi and got close to Jesse’s back, wrapping the kimono around him. Hanzo guided the obi low around Jesse's middle and tied it. He gave the knot a tug to test it. Neat and snug.

He touched Jesse's arms, gently turning him until they stood face to face. Hanzo looked him over admiringly, suddenly becoming conscious of how naked he was in front of Jesse right now. It sent a hot pulse through his body. “You look very handsome like this.” Hanzo smiled up at him, his fingers trailing on Jesse's sleeves.

 

Jesse’s chest rose. He felt handsome in it, despite that lingering _gringo being a native_ feeling. Hanzo’s gaze and touch chased that away though. Jesse’s eyes swept up and down that gorgeous body of his. He was so sexy. And being dressed while his boyfriend was naked was definitely a turn on. Hanzo’s flushed face indicated that he agreed with that sentiment. Jesse brushed his fingers on Hanzo’s jaw.

“It's not my fault it turns you on.” He grinned.

 

Hanzo's smile broadened, his face flushing even more when Jesse teased him with his own words. He turned his head to brush Jesse's stroking fingers with a kiss, letting that middle finger part his lips.

 

Jesse couldn't just leave him alone. Not with his boyfriend doing _that._

Jesse traced his finger along Hanzo’s lip before cupping beneath his jaw to tilt it up. He stepped closer, their bodies together and gave Hanzo a kiss. His arms wrapped around.

They could make out a little bit, right? Just a little?

His fingertips traced Hanzo’s spine and he rocked them a little, kissing tenderly. He hummed with satisfaction, loving every second he could feel Hanzo on his body, his breath.

 

Hanzo let himself melt right into Jesse's embrace as they kissed. His spine curled as Jesse traced it, his body pressing even more firmly to his boyfriend's. Hanzo's fingers stroked and scratched lightly over Jesse's shoulders and the back of his neck. God, Jesse's kisses were so gentle and sweet… _I love how you kiss me, Jesse. I love kissing you…_ Hanzo could only shut his eyes in bliss and keep kissing back.

 

Hanzo’s hands were more than encouraging. They were drug-like in getting Jesse to respond. Jesse huffed and pet down to Hanzo’s bare ass, caressing its curve with a squeeze. He couldn't help his hips as they rolled into Hanzo’s stomach. That friction of the yukata on his bare cock with Hanzo’s warmth was so tantalizing. It was paradise, kissing him. Fuck, Jesse was swooning again.

“Nhnn…” He pulled back on Hanzo’s lips with a suck, feeling his stomach get ready to growl. And it did. Louder than before. “Sugar… I need to--” he kissed. “--eat something.”

 

Their kiss broke gently, both of them breathing heavily. “Okay. Let's get you food.” Hanzo stroked Jesse's cheek and kissed his chin. “We shouldn't get too full before we go in the hotspring. How about some appetizers in the restaurant? We can go back later and eat a lot more.”

 

Jesse clasped his hands on Hanzo’s elbows. “Appetizers sounds fine. Sorry honey. I've got a big appetite.” He laid one last kiss on Hanzo’s temple. “For everything.” He stepped back, adjusting the belt.

“So, uh, where's your robe?”

He'd forgotten the word already.

 

For everything? Hanzo returned Jesse’s smile. “Mine?” He wandered back to the shelf. “I like this one.” He picked a black yukata with a blue geometric print. He slipped into it. “Do you like it?” He looked over at Jesse as he tied the obi.

 

Jesse stared as Hanzo got dressed. He felt his pulse pop up in his throat. He didn't know why these robe thingys were sexy but they were.

“Yeah. You look sexy as hell.”

Jesse pointed.

“Better tie your hair back. I wanna be the only one that sees your sex hair.”

 

Sexy as hell. Hanzo liked that.

Hanzo arched an eyebrow at Jesse’s last remark. “Now who’s bossy?” He grabbed his hair tie from his jeans pocket and smoothed through his messy hair before pulling it back. One last petal fell out. He chuckled. Jesse did get him messy…

 

Jesse folded his arms.

“You can boss me around. I'm a cowboy, remember? I like riding things that buck.” He gave a pat on Hanzo’s ass as he went to the mirror. He didn't look too beat up but anyone with half a brain could tell he had just had sex. Jesse combed his fingers through his hair.

 

Hanzo stood next to Jesse and started helping him fix his hair in the back.  Anyone with half a brain would be able to tell he'd just had sex. Hanzo had to reach up a little to tidy up the top.  “I like the color of your hair.” Hanzo gave it a stroke. “Is it like your parents’?”

 

Jesse wanted to lick his hand to fix his cowlick, but would Hanzo think that's gross? He settled for pawing at it, a hum passing his throat.

“Well… my momma’s a blonde. Light hair. Light eyes. French and Irish.” There was just no fixing it. He looked a mess. “My Daddy was Mexican. Dark. Skin. Eyes.” He grinned. “Hair.”

 

“Oh!” Hanzo nodded, picturing Jesse with his parents. What a combination. They must've been attractive. “My parents just look like I do. My brother too, but he likes to dye his hair.”

 

“Really?” Jesse grinned. His hand twiddled onto the end of Hanzo’s ponytail. “Is it long like yours?”

 

“No, he keeps it short. It's black naturally but he changes it a lot. I'll show you.” Hanzo grabbed his phone and opened the photo app. He selected a picture of Genji and himself, a selfie Genji had taken of them at their family’s last New Year’s celebration. “See? It's green here. I don't know what he was thinking.” Hanzo’s brows furrowed.

 

Jesse leaned over Hanzo’s shoulder to look at the photo. Wow. They almost didn't look related. Genji was younger than they were and he looked like a little punk. Was he wearing eye makeup? He was cute though. Smiling and obviously pestering Hanzo in the photo. Hanzo looked like a different person in that picture. Stiff. Grumpy. But then, who wasn't annoyed by their sibling’s antics?

“Well, it looks like snot but he's pulling it off.” Jesse shrugged. “He's almost as cute as you are.” Jesse kissed Hanzo’s cheek.

 

Hanzo's wry smile softened a little. He wasn't used to being on the winning side of a comparison with Genji when it came to looks. Maybe he should've told Jesse that it was embarrassing for a guy to say that kind of stuff and pay him those kinds of compliments. But the compliments seemed so genuine and Hanzo couldn't deny how much he liked getting them from Jesse.

It was stupid to even think about, but he’d been sure that if someone lined him up next to Genji and put them both in front of Jesse, that Jesse would've automatically picked Genji.

It was nice to be wrong.

Hanzo leaned back a little against Jesse. “He looks better with black hair.”

 

Jesse held Hanzo by the shoulders, a bit relieved he said the right thing. He meant it though. Genji didn't look like his type. He wasn't really into fuck boys.

“Mmm… well, everybody looks better with _not green_ hair.” He kissed Hanzo’s temple.

 

“It's true.” He smiled up at Jesse. “Let's get you fed, hungry man.” He grabbed his wallet and phone and stepped into the slippers they'd been given at the front desk.

 

“Hey. Let me pay for it.”

Jesse wasn't nearly as quick as Hanzo was with fetching with wallet and he didn't bother with his phone. Hanzo was the only one he used it for anyway.

He held onto Hanzo’s arm as he slipped into those slippers.

“You bought the train tickets. Those weren't cheap.”

 

“No, think nothing of it.” Hanzo waved his hand. “You don't have to pay for me.”

 

He grabbed Hanzo’s hand.

“You're my little boyfriend. Of course I gotta pay for you.”

 

_Boyfriend_. Hanzo had thought the term before, but hearing it come out of Jesse's mouth gave his stomach butterflies. The good kind.

“Boyfriend?” Hanzo smiled. “But aren't you _my_ boyfriend too?” he teased.

 

He laced their fingers.

“Not fair, sweetheart.”

He kissed Hanzo’s lips before letting go of his hand and opening the door.

“Fuck, I'm hungry.”

 

Hanzo lips still tingled a little from the kiss as they left their room. He felt...giddy. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like that. Maybe back when he was thirteen?

He led the way down to the restaurant attached to the inn, and they were greeted warmly by the tiny, middle-aged waitress as they entered. She took them to a table with a view of the river and handed them menus.

“We’re on our way to the onsen, but we got too hungry,” Hanzo told her in Japanese. “We’re thinking some appetizers might be good. Do you have any recommendations?”

“Oh, oh, of course.” She nodded. “We have homemade pork shumai and gyoza. It's pretty popular.”

“That sounds good.” Hanzo nodded and turned back to Jesse. “What do you think, some dumplings to start?”

 

Jesse rubbed his forearm and absentmindedly looked around the restaurant. It looked different from the fakey “Japanese” places he had been before. But of course it did. Jesse felt completely foreign here, now that he was trying to pretend he wasn't trying to understand the Japanese being spoken around him. When Hanzo turned to him, Jesse couldn't help but notice the love bites showing in that plunging neckline of his robe.

“Uh… not sure if I ever had a dumpling. You’d know best, S-” he stopped himself. --smm.”

He didn't want to embarrass Hanzo. And calling him nicknames was a surefire way to do it. He smiled and chuckled after cutting himself off, folding his hand between the part in his robe and giving his own chest a scratch.

“Sake?” He asked.

 

Hanzo nodded and turned back to the waitress. “We’ll have the gyoza, shumai, and an order of potato croquettes. And spring water and warm sake to drink please.” The waitress nodded, repeating back the order, and hurried back to the kitchen.

Hanzo smiled at his boyfriend. “Sake already, Jesse?” he teased.

 

Jesse shrugged and beamed back at him. He sat down, crossing his legs but that robe came up a little far. He laughed at himself as he tried to fix it.

 

Hanzo couldn't help how his eyes wandered as Jesse's yukata creeped open. He stifled a chuckle as Jesse laughed at himself. Jesse had such a charming balance of confidence and self-deprecation. It wasn't until this moment that Hanzo realized that was something he liked about him.

“So...you're from Santa Fe. And your mother is French and Irish, and your father is Mexican. Forgive me if this is too personal of a question… Why is your last name McCree?”  
  
Jesse chew his bottom lip for a second as he thought of how to reply. He leaned back.   
“Well, we’re all _American._ That’s just where my ancestors come from. And McCree is my momma’s last name.”   
           

Hanzo nodded, but there was still something he wasn't understanding. And would it be wrong to ask? “Isn't it...unusual for Americans to go by the mother’s last name?” he asked, softly, cautiously.

The waitress returned with their bottled water, glasses, and their hot sake set.   
  
Jesse got up immediately to take the food. He wasn’t gonna let Hanzo carry any of it.   
“How do you tell them to charge it our room?” He grinned at Hanzo.

 

“It's a small inn. They know.” Hanzo looked down at the table, away from Jesse for a moment.

He shouldn't have asked that. Curiosity had gotten the better of him, and now he'd pried where he had no business being. Jesse going by McCree probably had to do with some kind trouble between him and his father. Jesse had never even said whether or not his parents were married. Maybe his father had abandoned his wife and son.   
  
Hanzo looked like rain had just started pouring on him. Jesse tilted his head and sat down beside him.   
“Hey, what’s wrong? The food look bad?”   
He put himself in Hanzo’s view, grinning.

 

“Ah...no. Not at all. It looks delicious.” He glanced up at Jesse. “I just… I'm sorry if I was prying too much.”  
  
Jesse’s lips pursed. “Prying?” Oh the name thing. “Well, I guess it’s private but if you wanna know, you wanna know, right?”   
He handed Hanzo his chopsticks.

 

“Thank you.” Hanzo took the chopsticks. “No, no, I don't need to know. I'm sorry. Forget I asked.”  
  
Jesse started to set out the alcohol, filling the laughably small glasses. The sake was really fragrant when it was warm. Did everything in Japan have to be sensual experience?  
“How about you tell me about your parents and I’ll tell you about mine? That way…” He handed Hanzo a filled cup. “It’s a trade. ”

 

A trade? Well… that was fair, wasn't it? But how much could he really say about his parents, what his father was in charge of?

“Okay.” Hanzo lifted his cup and took a sip of the hot sake. He savored it on his tongue for a moment while he thought. “My family is fairly influential. Mostly because of my father. He's a wealthy investor. My ancestors were Ninja, going far back.” He took another small sip. “My brother and I still live in our father's house--the old family house. My mother...passed away a long time ago, when I was six. Brain cancer. My brother was three. He didn't really know what was going on.” Hanzo kept his gaze on his cup, manipulating it absently in his fingers. It was amazing that fourteen years later the loss could still hurt, physically even. “Our father never remarried. So it's just us three. And soon I'll be married. An arranged marriage, just like my parents.” He sighed and finally looked back up at Jesse with as placid a smile as he could muster--over that vulnerability he was not expecting to feel today.   
  
Marriage? He really was getting married?   
Jesse had to admit, he wasn’t prepared to hear it. And that it explained a lot. Not every person was willing to run around with a total stranger. But when you were the elder sibling, an heir to a legacy, and forced into being married to a girl when you’re… well, Hanzo said he didn’t like girls at all, didn’t he? So… Hanzo had a lot on his plate. And that was putting it lightly. And Jesse was Hanzo’s escape. Jesse kinda understood the whole _influential family_ stuff-- that just wasn’t what he’d ever been around-- but he wasn’t stupid. And Momma was from one of those, though she never really talked about it. She’d left that behind when she’d gotten pregnant with him.   
Brain cancer. Shit, this was a lot of heavy stuff.   
_Well, Jesse McCree, you invited him to share._  
Jesse downed some of his sake, getting some liquid courage. He felt a bit of regret in asking Hanzo to open up. It made it a lot harder to just… fuck and leave. It wasn’t gunna be like that anymore, was it? And he’d said that he liked Hanzo.   
And he did. He liked Hanzo. They had a chemistry that he’d had with hardly anyone.   
“I don’t know if you know what _white trash_ is, but my family ain’t even that. Basically, it’s the lowest of the low. ‘Cuz, in America, when a woman get’s knocked up-- pregnant-- and she’s from a quote-en-quote _decent family_ she’s as good as garbage. And her kid is garbage too.” Jesse couldn’t completely hide the strain in his voice. This was still a sensitive subject for him, despite the fact that it’d been years. He loved his momma and thinking of her always made him a bit tender-- like the middle of a steak cooked right. Jesse picked up one of the dumplings with his chopsticks. “My daddy was an American-Mexican gangster and a real low-life but he could sure charm. Guess I got that from him.” Jesse grinned at Hanzo. “He left after he knew she was pregnant with me and she _followed him._ All the way to Sante Fe, New Mexico from Atlanta, Georgia! _”_ Jesse chuckled, like he always did when he thought about momma in this part of the story. “She was 17 and the only big about her was her mouth, her brain and her belly, filled with me.” Jesse popped the dumpling in his mouth and chewed as he talked. “Well, she couldn’t find my daddy, but she found my daddy’s parents. And they decided to take care of her. Real good catholic Mexicans.” His expression softened when he thought about his abuelo and abuelita. He swallowed and his head tilted as he thought about them. “They took her in, gave her a place to be… and they took care of her… _and me_.” Jesse reached for his sake cup. It was empty.   
“Guess daddy went down to Mexico and got shot or something. We don’t really know.”   
He looked at Hanzo, a sad sort of smile on his face.   
“Can you fill me up, darling? Talking makes me thirsty.”   
He tipped his glass toward Hanzo.

 

Hanzo's chest felt heavier the more he listened. It made him sad to think of anyone looking down on Jesse and his mother, that poor woman. She'd been tricked and seduced and ultimately abandoned with one of the biggest responsibilities anyone could have--raising a child. He'd known kids and women that had happened to, and he knew men who had run out on their families. A lot of men like that worked for his father. It was a relief to hear about Jesse's grandparents, to know that the universe had shown him and his mother some mercy.

“Me too.” He poured Jesse some more sake and poured himself some as well. “Life just isn't always kind, is it?” He looked into Jesse's eyes. _I'm sorry, Jesse. I'm sorry that happened to you and your mother._

 

_“_ No. Life? She's a real bitch.”

Jesse took a big gulp.

“Momma’s alright though. She remarried when I was about ten. He's a gentleman and she had other kids.”

 

“That's good.” Hanzo nodded. But from Jesse’s face, maybe it wasn't as good as it sounded. Hanzo poured Jesse some more sake and held up his own cup toward Jesse. “Kanpai.”

 

Jesse grinned. That was another word he remembered.

“Kanpai to you and your sweet ass.”

 

“Pfff--” Hanzo was glad he hadn't take a sip yet. He leaned closer and lowered his voice. “And to the incredible ‘monster’ in your pants.”

 

Jesse leaned closer, holding his cup out for Hanzo to drink from, close to his lips.

“Two things your future wife will know nothing about.”

 

“Heh.” Hanzo looked right into Jesse's eyes as he took a quick, discreet sip from Jesse's cup. “Well, thanks to you, I know how to act interested in her tits.”

 

Jesse chuckled and turned the cup in his hand licked the side that Hanzo’s lips had touched. He drank the rest.   
“So… when’s the wedding? Am I invited?” He teased.  

 

Hanzo watched him, already itching to get naughty with ‘ _Dame_ Jesse’ again. But the mention of the wedding curdled all his appetites a little. “I've got about one year. Our parents set a date for next May. They’ve already booked the temple and venue and everything.” He drained his cup. “I kept a picture of her in my phone for awhile so that I could get used to seeing her face, the idea of her. But it made me too anxious, so I deleted it.”

 

Jesse’s brow cocked.

“Is she ugly?”

 

“No. She’s beautiful. She looks like a princess.” Hanzo sighed.   
  
After plucking up some shumai, Jesse said as he chewed, “You want me to fuck her?” He sniggered.

 

Hanzo didn't answer. He knew Jesse was trying to make light of this whole thing. But saying that… It irked Hanzo, though he couldn't put his finger on why.

He bit into a gyoza and stared out the window.   
  
Uh oh… struck the wrong note. He’d have to play more softly. But it was so fun to tease.  
Jesse leaned into Hanzo’s shoulder with his chest, his legs spreading as he spread indian style, on his cushion. “Aww… baby you’re cute when you’re jealous.”   
            He leaned and tried to take a bite out of Hanzo’s gyoza.

 

Hanzo snatched the gyoza away, his eyes narrowed testily. He was still mad. He stuffed the rest of the dumpling in his mouth, his cheeks full like a chipmunk’s.   
  
Jesse’s eyes narrowed too, but in a teasing way. He leaned closer, his knee coming up and parting his robe. He put his elbow up on that bare, raised knee.   
“You don’t wanna feed me? You did it the other night. Ahh.” He held his mouth open.

 

Hanzo looked from the corner of his eye as Jesse's bare knee came into view, the yukata slipping away from his thigh. Those roguish eyes were watching him, that warm, amazing body even closer now. Damn this sexy American… Why did Jesse always have to entice him in public? “Jesse, your yukata…” Flushing, Hanzo glanced down with a small nod, indicating just how close Jesse’s goods were to being on full display.   
  
Jesse chuckled, softly, deeply in his chest. “My what?” It was a genuine question but it played into his teasing.

 

“Your… your robe is…” Hanzo nodded downward, indicating.   
  
Jesse looked down, which of course made him spread his legs. He laughed as he flashed Hanzo for a second then put his leg down. “You didn’t order any sausage with that, hm?” Laughing, he poured himself some sake.

 

Hanzo's eyes widened as Jesse flashed him. Jesse was so shameless, brash, carefree… and God, Hanzo wanted to grab and rub that huge cock right now so badly.

He gave Jesse a narrow smile. “ _Dame…_ ” He wrapped his hand over Jesse's, which still held the bottle, and guided it to his own cup, making Jesse pour him the last of the sake. Had he really been that jealous at the thought of Jesse fucking someone else? It had been such an instantaneous reaction.

He stroked down Jesse's wrist and arm, letting go right before the waitress came over to check on them. He declined more sake, and once she was gone, he turned back to Jesse. “Are you ready for the hotspring?”

 

Jesse’s nose was a little red from starting with that sake, it was strong. But he liked it. And he liked Hanzo touching him. He smiled.

“You mean am I ready to be a good boy? I dunno…” he sucked some sauce off the end of the chopsticks. “But I promised, huh?”

 

“You did.” Hanzo arched a brow, giving Jesse a playful and challenging look. “And you said ‘Jesse McCree’ keeps his promises.’”

 

Jesse wanted to smack a kiss on Hanzo’s mouth so bad. But he settled for getting up off the cushions instead.

“Dammed if I don't, hm?”

He held a hand out for Hanzo.

 

“Mm.”  Hanzo took his hand and let Jesse help him up, letting him at least have that because he was _not_ going to let Jesse have a kiss in the restaurant.  He’d seen that look in his boyfriend’s eyes…

Hanzo smoothed his hands over his blue-printed yukata and led the way out of the restaurant.  A little sign in the hallway pointed them toward the onsen, and right at the entrance there was another small sign communicating onsen etiquette in Engrish.

“Prepare yourself, cowboy.  Hanzo looked over his shoulder. “I’m about to get naked.”

 

Jesse was distracted by that sign. Genuinely distracted.

“Take cover under towel but not water soluble.” The moment he said it, he laughed, leaning over. “What the hell?!”

 

Hanzo chuckled.  “It’s just telling you that you can’t bring the towel in the water.  Come on.”  He went in through the doorway with the blue, traditionally masculine curtains to the first room, where they could take off and lock up their belongings.  He couldn’t help smiling a little too himself, remembering the last time he and Jesse were in this kind of situation.  That kind of behavior would’ve gotten them thrown out of this country inn for sure.

His side to Jesse and doing his best not to look directly at him, Hanzo deftly untied his obi and took off his yukata.  He knelt to fold it before putting it away.

 

Jesse started to whistle to himself as he watched Hanzo get undressed, trying not to get aroused enough for it to show. But he wasn't drunk this time. And even though the first thing he thought of was Hanzo getting a little closer and sucking on his dick--

“Hey, honey, you wanna help me with this thing?” He'd been struggling with it since they got in here. He chuckled. “Sorry. I'm a bit of a dumb gaijin.”

 

Hanzo looked over at him.  The obi was halfway turned around, and the sides of his yukata were bunched and disheveled.  Hanzo’s brows cinched as he chuckled.

“Is this some kind of trick just to get me to undress you?”  He stood up, not wanting to be tempted by Jesse’s cock in his face as he unfastened the obi.  He tugged it loose.

 

Jesse grinned. He looked down at Hanzo’s naked body, relishing.

“Didn't think it took a trick to get you to do that, sugar.” He unwrapped it. “Thanks.”

 

“Jesse.”  Hanzo’s voice lowered to a whisper.  He looked from Jesse’s broad, dark-haired chest to his mischievous eyes.  “You can ‘go wild on me’ tonight.  But...”  He took the obi from Jesse’s hands and started folding it.  “... only if you can take my yukata off.  All.  By.  Yourself.”

 

As Jesse’s robe fell open, so did his mouth.

“What? Aw, sweetheart.” He pouted and shrugged the robe from his shoulders. “Well what if I just start going wild on myself? I doubt you would just _sit there_.”

He tried folding it but it was frustrating.

 

“I would be tempting to do more.”  Hanzo took Jesse’s yukata and folded that as well.  “But going wild on yourself… Would it really be as satisfying as feeling my belt coming undone in your hands?  Or as unwrapping my kimono and pulling it away from my body… so you can touch and look at me all you like?”  Hanzo smiled at him and put their things away in the cubbies.

 

Jesse looked around for the towels.

“Well, maybe I wanna fuck you _in_ your yukata, hm?”

 

“Heh.”  Hanzo blushed.  He couldn’t even say how much he loved the idea of that.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips.  “Why just do one or the other?”

 

Jesse grinned and took a towel from where Hanzo did. But not before swinging it at him. It was hard not to be frisky and playful when they were both naked.

“Naughty mister influential family’s oldest son!” He chuckled. “Who's being the bad boy now?”

 

“Ah!”  Hanzo twitched, laughing softly as the towel hit his butt.  “I am not.”  He walked away to the bathing area before Jesse could get in another hit.  
  
Jesse bunched the towel over his private bits, holding it there. He shook his head and sighed as they walked to the bathing area.   
“Hm. Looks different.”   
This one looked older, a bit more spread out. But some more natural looking stuff too.   
“So, what’s this called again? An onsen?” Jesse tried, following Hanzo’s lead.

 

“Yes.  It’s different than the other bathhouse because the pool is a hot spring.”  He took off his towel and set it out of the way while he filled a bucket with water.  He looked over at Jesse.  “It’s really healthy, good for the skin. The water has…” What was the word… “...minerals?”

He poured the water over himself, shifting to get his front and back.  
  
Jesse sat next to him and imitated, grabbing a bucket and filling it. He watched that water flow down Hanzo’s skin. Aww… _fuck_. It was so hot. Then, his bucket started to overflow. Jesse heard the pattering of the water first.   
“Ack!” He hurried to turn the water off, chuckling with embarrassment. “Whoops.”   
           

Hanzo chuckled too.  Jesse was just so blatantly obvious when he ogled.  Hanzo got a handful of shower gel from the dispenser in between them and started lathering up his dirty bits.  
  
Jesse dumped the water over himself. Was he just supposed to make normal conversation? Sometimes, being drunk helped him with that. Especially when Hanzo was naked. He grabbed some soap and started on his pits. Having hair meant stink and Jesse knew it.   
“In highschool, my mom used to bug me about not showering enough. She say-- _Jesse McCree, if you don’t scrub your own pits and ears and junk, I’m gunna get in there and bring the steel wool! You’re a man! You stink!_ ” He chuckled and started rubbing his chest. “She also said I wouldn’t get any girls but she was wrong about that.”

 

Hanzo laughed quietly, having fun picturing Jesse’s mother getting cross with him like that.  “My whole family hates not being clean.  It’s because of the ninja ancestors.  You can’t sneak up on someone to kill them when your stink gives you away.”  
  
“Huh. Y’know I learned that lesson the hard way once.” Jesse chuckled as he tucked his hand into his crotch, rubbed a little, the stroked a long his thigh. “I was trying to sneak up on my, uh, friend Manuel. He caught me in a headlock and said, “Gringo-- your mom was right. You stink!”

 

“Lucky he was a friend.”  Hanzo gave himself a sniff under the arm.  Still needed a little more.  He kept scrubbing with his fingers.  “What do you think of cologne, Jesse?  My brother made me start wearing it, but… do you like it?”  
  
Jesse grinned. “It suits a pretty boy like you.” He rubbed his fingers between his toes. “I won’t start wearing it till I’m older, I think.”

 

Hanzo smiled, glad that Jesse liked it.  He’d never asked any of the guys he’d fooled around with before what they thought of cologne, if they liked it on the guy they were fucking.  “It think it could be really nice on you.”  Hanzo started pouring water on himself again to rinse off.  He stood up now.  “I like your normal smell, though.”  
  
Jesse stared, mindlessly scrubbing on his side.   
“Y-yeah?”   
Shit, he didn’t see this view often. Hanzo’s parts dangling. His ass right there. Jesse cleared his throat and stood up to rinse off too.   
“I’d wear it, if you got me some. But _Eau de McCree_ isn’t sold in stores.”   
He chuckled as he poured the bucket over himself more slowly.

 

Hanzo’s smile broadened, from Jesse’s joke and Jesse’s ogling.  He let himself watch Jesse rinse for a moment, the water flattening his coarse hair and making him glisten.  Hanzo had to look away as his pulse picked up--he was getting too excited.

He rinsed himself off twice more then grabbed his towel.  He didn’t put it back on though.  “I’m ready to soak.”  He glanced over at Jesse.  “Almost done?”  
  
Jesse flattened his hand on his face to get the water off. He sputtered to get it out of his mouth and pushed his hair back.   
“Yep. Let’s go.” He bent over to get his towel but didn’t bother to cover anything. He walked with Hanzo, taking broad, American steps. “You’re gonna get me used to this, Hanzo. I don’t know how I’m gonna take a plain old shower ever again and enjoy it.”

 

Hanzo smiled at him.  “I don’t know…”  He led the way to the steaming pool.  “ _I_ enjoyed our shower.”  He set his towel down on a rock at the edge and lowered himself into the water.  “Ahh… it’s hot.”  He went in a little deeper until the water was chest level and waited for Jesse.  
  
Jesse could see the steam. It lead partway outdoors. He almost blushed at those words. He was doing a real good job at keeping his johnson in line, but he couldn’t guarantee anything when he was under that water. Jesse stepped in quickly, hissing with each step lower.   
“Ahhh.” He sighed with contentment and leaned back in the water, getting his hair wet. He came back up and brushed his hands along it. “Feels so good…”

 

“Yeah…” Hanzo felt warmer in his chest as he watched Jesse enjoy the spring--and it wasn’t just the heat of the water.  Hanzo couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so much fun with someone.  Even with friends, though, it wasn’t like this.  Because they all knew who he really was.  They never were really completely comfortable around him, were they, Hanzo realized.  Pushing down that momentary tightness in his gut, he submerged himself up to his nose in the water.  
  
Jesse sank down lower too, pouting his lips. “What are you doing?” He said, coming face to face with him, right in front.

 

Hanzo looked into Jesse’s eyes and ached to kiss him.  He lifted his head enough to speak.  “I was just thinking.  How much I like this.  The last time I went to an onsen was with my family.  It was nice, but… not the same.”  
  
Jesse almost snorted. He made bubbles in the water.   
“Well, shit, if I was with my mom naked it wouldn’t be same…”

 

Hanzo laughed.  “They don’t mix the men and the women.”  How to say it?  “It’s… not different because you’re not my family.  It’s different because…”  His brow furrowed as he struggled for the right words.   
  
Jesse could see Hanzo struggling but it was so damn cute he couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“Tsh.”  Hanzo splashed water at him when Jesse laughed at him.  He laughed too, disappointed that he just couldn’t find the words right now.  But oh well.  
  
Jesse flinched away and moved closer, feeling his crotch pulsing. But his heart was beating too.   
“What did you try to say? That it’s different cuz we’re fuckin’?”

 

Hanzo’s lashes fluttered as Jesse moved closer.  He hadn’t really expected Jesse to push the subject.  “No…”

It wasn’t just that.  And that’s why it was harder to explain.

Some semblance of the full thought articulated itself.

“It’s because _you’re_ different, Jesse.”  
  
Jesse grabbed Hanzo’s hips under the water. He started to drag him to the part of the pool that was outside. It was darker there. And it looked like there was a view.   
“ _I’m_ different?” He smiled. “Why? ‘Cuz I treat you different?”

 

Hanzo tensed, breath catching as Jesse squeezed his hips and pulled him through the water.  His crotch gave a throb, his young, eager body just so quick to respond.  The cool air farther out was a bit of a relief.

“You do.”  Hanzo looked into his eyes, still feeling sheepish, afraid of saying the wrong thing.  “You just are who you are, and… and then it’s okay for me to be that way too.”  
  
Once they were out of the main area, near the edge, Jesse felt like he could pull Hanzo against him, whisper to him.   
“I’m glad you feel that way.” He smiled. “You should feel that way.”   
He pet his hand back over Hanzo’s ass.   
“You should be who you want to be, Hanzo. And no one should stop you.”

 

“Jesse…” Hanzo winced.  He felt breathless, his pounding heart so high up in his chest.

_I wish it was that way.  I wish it was that simple._

 

Jesse hesitated, his hands hovering away in the water. But he could see Hanzo’s pulse in his throat. And he had promised to be good.   
“Ah. Sorry. Good boy Jesse. Right.”   
He shifted away, turning a little. “Can we… look over the edge?” He gave a gentle smile.

 

Hanzo nodded.  “Yes.”  He moved with Jesse to look out over the river and lit up sakura below, keeping close to Jesse’s side.  After being held by him like that under the water, Hanzo just couldn’t help wanting to stay right next to him now.

The view was so beautiful and peaceful, the cold night air the perfect contrast to the hot water.  The rushing sound of the river traveled up into the mountains.

This evening could never last long enough.

Hanzo’s hand smoothed down Jesse’s arm until it found his hand under the water, where no one would see.  Hanzo laced their fingers.  
  
Jesse beamed when Hanzo took his hand. It was so hard not to touch him when they were together-- Jesse wasn’t very good at restraining himself. And when those narrow fingers laced with his, he squeezed. His other arm rested on the edge of the pool, and he peered out looking at those beautiful pink trees, as delicate as snowfall yet more mysterious. More beautiful. Jesse had rested his chin in the crook of his elbow, but he _needed_ to look at Hanzo right now. For all the mystery and ephemeral beauty that the sakura had, Jesse felt the comparison right in front of his eyes.   
_I've got about one year. Our parents set a date for next May.  
_ Just like the sakura, this person, _this Hanzo_ only had a short time before he would fall off… die. It made Jesse so sad to think about that his heart started throbbing. Hanzo’s eyes. They wouldn’t be the same after he was married. He couldn’t look at her like he looked at Jesse right now. Thinking of Hanzo being with a woman he didn’t love, in a marriage he didn’t want, unable to whine and tease and _be his fucking self_ … it hurt. It hurt to think about. _  
_ Fuck, his whole body was pulsing and not in the horny way. It was more than a tingle. It was like a burn. Like the one he felt when he’d had his first girlfriend… his first boyfriend. When he’d thought he was in love.   
_Oh shit._  
Well… are you, Jesse McCree?   
Jesse’s lips parted with his realization and he felt his throat tighten. His face was hotter than it had been than when he’d stepped in the pool. A sound he wasn’t prepared for came out of his mouth, so he turned into his elbow and pursed his lips.   
No, Jesse. It’s been two dates. Get your fucking head out of the clouds.   
“Ah-hah…” He tried to laugh it off if Hanzo had seen. “... It’s really hard not to kiss you right now…”

 

Had Jesse just been about to say something else?

Hanzo smiled at him.  “It’s hard for me too.  I like kissing you.”  He squeezed Jesse’s hand, his chest feeling heavier again.  “I’ve never really… had this with anyone.”  He looked away, finding it hard to meet Jesse’s eyes suddenly.  His smile faded.  “I’ve never really had something for more than one night.  Those guys… we had sex, but…”  God, it was painful to look back on.  “Once, I passed one of those the guys on the street the next day.  He just pretended not to know me.  And I didn’t even blame him.  He was probably ashamed and embarrassed, like I was.”  
Hanzo sighed.  “Maybe it wouldn’t have been the right time, but I wish I’d met you sooner, Jesse.”  
  
Jesse’s brow pinched together.   
“It…”   
Would it really have changed that much?   
“Hanzo…”   
Jesse tried to smile. He tried to think of something clever. He didn’t feel very successful. “Don’t be embarrassed when you see me again.” He tugged Hanzo’s hand closer to himself, over his heart in the water. “I’m your happy little secret.”  

 

Hanzo smiled, angling himself a little more in Jesse’s direction.  He moistened his lips.

Oh, he shouldn’t, and he’d be such a hypocrite, but he just couldn’t help it…

Hanzo got close.  “I want to see you again, Jesse.”  Hanzo kissed him, just below the ear.  
  
“Ahh…” Jesse shivered, his nose trailing into Hanzo’s cheekbone. “I ain’t gonna say no… Not even if…” Jesse pulled back, their noses touching. “... you’re married…”   
           

A new wave of heat rolled up through Hanzo’s body, even hotter than the water surrounding him.  It would be so wrong… still seeing Jesse even after he was married.  But even now he knew he would, if Jesse was still around.

He kissed Jesse, their lips glancing together.  “Let’s go back to our room...”  He huffed, almost trembling.  “I can’t wait one second longer.” _  
_

Jesse smiled with that grazing kiss, feeling the need to tease.

“Now who’s being _dame_?”

 

Hanzo laughed breathily, glancing down.  “I know… I can’t help it, Jesse.”  He rubbed Jesse’s chest and kissed him again, more deeply this time.  
  
Jesse’s hand came up out of the water and touched Hanzo’s jaw, caressing his face as they started kissing. Jesse opened his mouth for Hanzo’s tongue, inhaling, to taste him. When their tongues swirled together, Jesse’s hands slid down Hanzo’s neck and his shoulders, down his arms.   
“Nhh…” Jesse huffed as they separated for a breath, that brief distance tantalizing. But his body was lighting up with the need not only for sex, but he realized, just then, that he hadn’t smoked since they got off the train. “Uhn…” That painful, addicted twinge. “Darlin’, I need to smoke before we fuck…” He gave an apologetic smooch.  

 

“Mm… Me too.” Hanzo nodded, feeling that a need a little more strongly too, now that Jesse mentioned.  He circled a hand over Jesse’s abs.  “Let’s go.”  
  
Jesse giggled like a kid playing a prank and reached around to grab Hanzo’s ass in the water, yanking him against his pelvis.   
“I _love_ that you understand. No fucking whining about it! Goddamn.”   
He squeezed Hanzo a few times before letting go and laughing.

 

Hanzo gave a little jump as Jesse grabbed him.  His ass was never safe with this guy around.  He could only chuckle as Jesse squeezed him like a toy.

“Of course I understand.”  He turned when Jesse released him and made his way back to the pool’s edge.  He walked up the carved steps and got his towel, but he didn’t bother drying himself off more until they were back in the bathing area.  He patted himself dry from top to bottom.

He clicked his tongue.  “I forgot to buy more cigarettes.”  
  
Jesse scratched his head.   
“Can we buy some? I forgot too…”   
He finished drying off but his hair? Fuck it.

 

“They sell some at the front desk.  Good enough?”  Hanzo led the way into the changing room.  He wasn’t sure if Jesse was pretty particular or not.  
  
Jesse followed, glancing around if anyone was there.   
“Mm… yeah, I guess so.” He trotted forward and slapped Hanzo on the butt before laughing and running into the changing room.

 

“Oi!” Hanzo rushed after him, ready to slap his ass back, and he nearly ran into an old man.

Hanzo immediately composed himself, bowing and apologizing, and got dressed.   _Damn..._  He gave Jesse a playful glare as he tied his obi.  Jesse would probably need help with that, wouldn’t he?

“Need help tying it?”  
  
Jesse had been laughing at Hanzo’s kowtowing, chuckling with his head dropped. He looked up, with a wink.   
“You wanna help me? Or you just need an excuse to touch me?”    
  


“Get over here.”  Hanzo pretended to glare.  
  
Jesse pulled his robe open as he walked and then closed it and leaned, right in front of Hanzo. He made kissy noises only a breath away.

 

“Jesse, no,” Hanzo hissed, mortified.  Jesse didn’t even care that the old man was still in there with them.  Crazy, hot American…

He fixed Jesse’s yukata and tied the obi.  “What am I going to do with you?” he grumbled, a smile creeping back onto his face.  
  
Jesse did drop his voice, but he saw that little smile creep.   
“Lock me up in that room and only let me out for smoke breaks?”

 

Standing behind Jesse, Hanzo yanked the obi extra tight before he fastened the knot.  He saw the old man walk out into the bathing area.

“But what to do with you, in that room…”  He reached out and slipped his hand between the folds of Jesse’s yukata.  He gave a teasing squeeze as soon as he felt Jesse’s shaft skim his palm and fingers.  
  
Jesse tightened up, not expecting it. Hanzo was a horny little guy!   
“Woo--” He shivered and put his hand on Hanzo’s wrist, and teasingly chuckled, “Dame--” with a turn to Hanzo over his shoulder.

 

“Heh…”  For all the times that Jesse teased him, it was fun to tease back.  Kissing Jesse’s shoulder, he gave Jesse’s clean member a rub and a tickle before letting go.  He turned his hand to hold Jesse’s and pulled.  “Let’s go smoke.”  
  
Jesse had gotten hard up. And, for one of the few times in his entire life, he felt embarrassed by it. He grumbled a little as he was pulled along and tried to take wide steps, but it wasn’t helping. He’d let Hanzo hold his hand as long as he wanted to, but he wasn’t letting go anytime soon.   
“God, you’re such a tease.”

 

The way Jesse was grumbling…

Had he done something wrong?  Had Jesse not liked being grabbed like that?  Hanzo slowed down at little and looked up at him.  Maybe he’d misread the air between him and Jesse.  “Sorry…” he said, sincerely.  “Did you not like that?”  
  
Hanzo looked serious. Jesse squeezed his hand. He’d heard Japanese people don’t really understand sarcasm, but… Hanzo really didn’t get that he was being _pretending_ to be grumpy? “Sorry, honey, I was being sarcastic.” He smiled. “I like it when you tease me.”

 

Hanzo smiled, breathing out with relief.  “Okay.  Good.”  He gave Jesse’s hand a squeeze back before letting it go.  They couldn’t hold hands in the lobby.

He stepped out of the hallway and approached the front desk.  There weren’t a lot of cigarettes to choose from, but he figured Jesse would at least like the long ones.  
  
Jesse held his hands low, to hide his boner, grateful this robe had sleeves that were longer. He scratched his goatee, watching Hanzo.   
“Do they have longer ones?”

 

“They do.”  Hanzo was pleased with himself for remembering.  He ordered two packs, one for Jesse and one for himself, and a lighter and asked the attendant to add it to their tab.  He asked if there was an appropriate place to smoke at the hotel before heading back to Jesse.

“He said there’s a deck out back where we can smoke.”  Hanzo handed Jesse a pack.  
  
Jesse took it and started opening it.   
“Hm. Can’t smoke in our room?”   
He could feel that he was a bit grumpy from not smoking for so long.

 

“We can if you want.  Just not in the hallwa--”  Hanzo glanced down and paused.  Now that Jesse’s sleeves were out of the way, Hanzo could see what he’d been trying to hide.  “Let’s go back to the room.”  Jesse had gotten hard just from being teased down there a little?  
  
Jesse put one into his mouth. “Thank you.” He said, brushing on Hanzo before he walked by.

 

They made their way back, and once Hanzo had shut the door firmly behind him, he gave Jesse’s back a few rubs up and down.  “Here, Jesse.”  He walked around to Jesse’s front and clicked the lighter.  
  
Jesse took a drag, deeply, burning up the first fourth of his cigarette in one go. He gave a little groan of satisfaction and leaned to kiss Hanzo’s forehead.   
“You and sake and these are all I need.”

 

Hanzo lit up as well and took a drag, making sure to breathe out away from Jesse.  His cheeks felt warmer after that kiss.  He rubbed his fingers along Jesse’s whiskery jaw before crossing to their futon and lying down on his back.  His muscles felt so refreshed after the onsen.  
  
Hanzo’s robe had parted pretty deliciously. Up to his inner thighs. Jesse grinned before joining him there, lying next to him on his side.   
“You look like you feel good.”

 

Hanzo puffed out then turned his head to look at Jesse.  He smiled.  “I do.”  
  
Jesse’s leg raised up, his yukata parted. He took a drag.   
“It’s a good look on you.”   
He stroked his free hand on Hanzo’s forearm, naked from the elbow down.

 

Hanzo couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering and sweeping over that view of Jesse’s big, beautiful goods.  His crotch tingled, remembering how amazing it felt to grind there.  He looked warmly from Jesse’s stroking hand to his eyes.  “Do you feel good, Jesse?”  
  
Jessed nodded. “Feels good lying next to you.” He exhaled smoke. “The cigarettes are alright.” He snorted, a laugh. Hanzo lying there made him pretty damn horny. “They kinda pale in comparison to the view right now.”

He leaned and gave Hanzo's collarbone a kiss.

  
Hanzo's eyes closed and his lips parted with pleasure as Jesse leaned close and planted that kiss.  “I was thinking the same thing.”  He tilted his head down and kissed Jesse's temple.

 

Jesse pushed himself up, so he could look at Hanzo and smoke.

“You know, you've got one of the most amazing bodies I've ever seen? What do you do, honeylips?”

 

Blushing, Hanzo thought for a moment. “A few different things. Judo, ninjutsu… I also practice swordsmanship and archery.” He smiled. “I like archery the best.”

 

Jesse stared for moment at Hanzo’s adorable blushing face. But then his eyes widened by what words came out of that mouth.

Ninjutsu… archery? So like, some serious Ninja shit!

Jesse started to laugh, because he was surprised. And because he'd already thought of that _great_ nickname. Leaning into him, his hard-on right on Hanzo’s hip, his thigh wrapping around, he inched his way into Hanzo’s lap.

“Archery? Well, _Cupid_ …” he grinned and put his hand with his shortened cigarette over his heart. “You shot me right through the heart.”

Chuckling, Jesse took a drag. He was not even sorry if that one was cheesy.

 

Cupid? Hanzo quirked an eyebrow, laughing through his nose at Jesse’s corny joke. He rolled his hips playfully into Jesse’s. His boyfriend’s skin was so hot down there…

Hanzo reached over and put out his cigarette in the tiny ashtray beside the bed. Moistening his lips, he looked back up at Jesse, starting to feel hot down south as well. “Jesse, can you please hand me my pants? I want to get my mints.”

 

Jesse quickly sucked his cigarette down to his fingers and put it out right after Hanzo did. The nicotine felt good, and he was heating up. Especially with Hanzo rolling into him like that. With a grunt, Jesse got up and retrieved Hanzo’s pants and his own. He'd bought a small, hand sanitizer sized bottle of lube. Okay, he'd bought three but he only brought one. He climbed on top of Hanzo and sat in his lap, knees folding on each of Hanzo’s sides before he sighed and handed Hanzo his pants. He dug for the lube in his, grinding his ass on Hanzo’s goods. Little McCree pitched the fabric of his yukata.

“Y’know what we haven't done yet?” He tossed his pants aside as soon as he grabbed that lube, and he leaned down, opening his mouth to be ready for a mint. He squeezed his asscheeks on either side of Hanzo’s cock, feeling the fabric of Hanzo’s yukata pinch between their bits.

 

“Nnngh--” Hanzo sucked on his mint, grunting as Jesse’s buttocks hugged his member. He stroked Jesse’s neck as his boyfriend leaned closer and lurched forward to meet him, propping himself up on an elbow. He sealed their mouths and slipped the mint into Jesse’s with his tongue. Their kiss broke.  “What's that?” Hanzo gasped.

 

Jesse licked his lips, sucking on the mint. He grinded his hips with a deep roll, his hands on Hanzo’s chest.

“You haven't fucked me yet, Cupid.”

 

Hanzo breathed in, chest swelling under Jesse’s hands. “Hnnh…” He could feel himself getting harder by the second, unable to help how his hips bobbed with Jesse's grinding. He pet up and down Jesse’s thighs, face red as he looked over Jesse’s flushed body, his dark, swollen hard-on, his roguish gaze.  Hanzo shivered a little as Jesse kept rubbing on him, teasing him, his member pulsing.

“Can I, Jesse?” Hanzo’s blush deepened, all the way down his chest.

 

Jesse watched that flush overtake his boyfriend’s skin. He was so turned on. He obviously hadn't been expecting that. Jesse grinned and slid his hands to squeeze both of Hanzo’s pecs. Jesse was getting wet with precum. He circled his pair on Hanzo's shaft.

“Of course you can, baby.” He rolled his hips forward, letting little Hanzo part that valley of his buttocks again. He huffed. “This is a two way--nhh-- street, right?”

He massaged Hanzo’s tits with his hands and Hanzo’s cock with his ass for just a little longer before he grabbed the lube.

“You gotta loosen me up first though. I'm tighter than a lasso on a bull.”

 

Hanzo’s knees lifted, his thighs drawing up and spreading. The part in his yukata widened. He huffed as Jesse pleasured him with his pair and that amazing ass, his nipples getting hard and nubby against Jesse’s hands. He didn't think Jesse would be the type to like it in the ass. All the other guys that had been on top with him had only liked giving--receiving was a Hell no.

“Ahh… Jesse…” Hanzo caressed Jesse’s buttocks admiringly, letting his fingers graze up and down that valley between them while he rubbed his penis slowly in that hot fold. “Want me--huhh--to lube you in here?”

 

Hanzo’s cock was really hot on his skin. Jesse rubbed into it, enjoying the feeling of them grinding for a bit. He kept it slow, still feeling relaxed from the bath.

“Ahh… yeah…” His hands followed the line where the center of Hanzo’s yukata met, down his stomach. He smiled. “Finger me, honey. And leave your robe on. It's fucking hot.”

 

Hanzo’s heart pounded, his core tight with anticipation. He stole the bottle from Jesse's long, handsome hands for a moment and squirted lube onto his fingers. Moistening his lips, he reached around Jesse's hip and circled his middle and index fingers into the hug of Jesse's buttocks. His penis pulsed as his fingertips grazed Jesse's hole. He rolled them a little, massaging the tight flesh. He glanced up at Jesse's face before going further, to make sure he wasn't botching this up right from the start. Jesse's hot gaze was more than encouraging.

“Jesse…” Hanzo pressed in his middle finger.

 

Shit, he hadn't been fingered for a while. Just one finger wasn't that bad, but Jesse had to really concentrate on relaxing. Truthfully, Jesse didn't think he was that great of a bottom. But Hanzo was so careful. It made Jesse feel better. He tucked his hand down between the folds of his robe past his obi, shifting to find Hanzo’s cock and bring it right against his.

“Hnn…” He felt that middle finger. Jesse swallowed, the taste of cigarettes and mint on his spit. He cupped Hanzo’s shaft against his and gave them both a languishing stroke. He slid his hand off Hanzo’s chest so he could push harder into the futon, leaning his weight forward a little and spreading his ass. Jesse chuckled to relieve some tension in his body. He looked into Hanzo’s eyes, loving their narrow curve, the way they fluttered. He looked like he could be dreaming.

“Hhh--sugar more--”

 

“Ahnn…” Hanzo’s brow cinched with bliss as Jesse squeezed and stroked their members together. He circled his finger very slowly inside his lover, gradually going deeper as the flesh gave way. Jesse was right--he was so, so tight. Did Jesse really like it? Just when Hanzo was about to ask if he should keep going, Jesse murmured to him, urging him.

Hanzo slid his finger back, spiraling until barely the tip was inside, and then he squeezed in his lubed index finger too. He massaged carefully with both fingers, listening closely to his lover’s sounds. “Is this good, Jesse?” He pet Jesse’s hip with his free hand. “Please tell me.”

 

Underneath the fabric with Hanzo’s hands on him, Jesse felt warm. But his wet hair made him shiver and he felt that tickle of his nipples peaking out on the fabric over his chest. Jesse’s brow furrowed as he concentrated on relaxing. He spread his thighs wider with a groan as Hanzo slid both his fingers inside. He started to move his hips against them, guiding Hanzo to that spot that would feel good.

“Nhn!” Jesse bit his lip and jerked his hand faster, his ass humping into Hanzo’s hand. “Ahh-- I like cock better--” Jesse grinned and leaned closer, to give Hanzo a kiss. His hand and hips kept moving.

 

Hanzo grunted, huffing as Jesse jerked their shafts. Fuck, it felt so good, and Jesse was so hot inside… “Mmh…” Hanzo kissed Jesse back, roughly, hungrily. He panted as the kiss broke. “My cock’s ready, Jesse.” He curled his fingers inside, pressing.

 

“Unh!” Jesse’s shaft jerked with a spurt as Hanzo pressed on his prostate. His cum leapt up onto Hanzo’s robe. Jesse squeezed their dicks hard to keep himself from coming again, he gave an embarrassed chuckle, and his face flushed. “Sorry honey…” Jesse let go of Hanzo’s shaft and slid up his body, positioning himself right on top of Hanzo’s cock. He grinded there. “It's been a while…”

 

Hanzo's heart skipped a beat as Jesse spurted.  “Hnnh…” He smiled with a little self-satisfaction, shifting his hips to accommodate Jesse. “Same here.” He spread Jesse's buttocks with an affectionate squeeze. “I want you, Jesse…” He pressed his member right at his lover's threshold and nudged inside. “Hahh--ahh--” He pushed in farther with a groan, his penis squeezed so tight he felt like he couldn't see straight.

 

Jesse gritted his teeth, eyes squeezing tight in concentration and he wiggled his hips to get Hanzo inside. He pressed his chest to Hanzo’s as they pushed together. Jesse’s eyes fluttered open. Hanzo was right by his face. He smiled.

“You're so hot in there, honey…” he kissed Hanzo’s jaw and started humping. “Feels good?”

 

Hanzo moaned, clinging to Jesse and thrusting. “Yuhhh--yes…” He looked down at Jesse’s undulating body in the disheveled yukata, still cinched low on Jesse’s waist but spread wide enough on top to reveal his heaving chest and wide enough on bottom to reveal that gorgeous, dripping member. God, he was beautiful. Hanzo sighed. “ _Utsukushii…_ ”

 

Jesse started grunting as Hanzo started pushing into him. He was grateful that Hanzo was small and that he wasn't on the receiving end of a monster cock like his own. Hanzo muttered something in Japanese. Jesse laughed, breathless and asked, “What?”

 

“Hnnh--” Keeping a hand cupped over one of his lover’s muscular buttocks, Hanzo caressed his other hand over Jesse’s cheek and jaw. “ _Beautiful_.” He kissed Jesse’s temple, his hips pumping.

 

Jesse laughed, his sounds shortened by each thrust. Hanzo really thought so? Well damn.

“Nhnnn…” Jesse really pushed his hips out and dug into Hanzo’s thrusting. “Sugar--grab my dick--” Jesse’s hands fumbled to the part in Hanzo’s robe, pulling it apart further. He moaned.

 

Hanzo had never been with someone who’d laughed in the middle of sex. It was cute. He got hotter seeing and listening to Jesse enjoy himself.

Panting, he reached down and curled his fingers around Jesse’s member. His own felt almost ready to burst as Jesse moved with him, practically milking his dick with those amazing asscheeks. He rubbed up and down Jesse’s shaft, its veins prominent and pulsing.   
  
Jesse pushed himself up as he was grabbed, wanting to see what Hanzo was doing.   
“Oohn… Ahh…” Jesse’s head rolled back and he felt sweat mist him. He didn’t wanna be in the robe anymore. Wiggling with a pause of his hips, he pulled the top loose enough from the belt to get one arm out, then the other. When the yukata parted as his chest was naked, Jesse breathed and looked down at Hanzo with a lusty grin. He drew his knees up.   
“Hwoo… Sweetheart…”   
Jesse placed his hands on Hanzo’s stomach, hoisting himself up with gravity driving Hanzo deeper. Jesse bit his lip and sunk as low as he good, so they were body to body.   
“Ahh--Shit--”

 

Hanzo moaned as Jesse sank down, sheathing him to the hilt. His eyes rolled back, his hips gyrating faster and faster. It was too much… God damn… He was losing control!

“Hhngh-- _ahhh!_ ” His shaft shivered and jerked, cumming in squirts in the tightness of his lover's body. He couldn't stop humping, his thighs and buttocks squeezing and squeezing as he came. Finally an after-tingle spread through his pelvis and he collapsed into the futon, panting.

 

Fuck, that did it.

Jesse grimaced with satisfaction as he felt Hanzo come. He squeezed and squeezed him, leaning down, his weight on Hanzo as his lover collapsed. “Ahh… Honey…” Jesse pulled himself off, shivering as Hanzo unplugged from him. He grabbed Hanzo by the knees and situated himself below him. He grinned greedily.

“I wanna come in you too…”

 

“Nnh--” Hanzo’s ass twitched as Jesse hitched up his knees and situated his member, ready to enter. Fuck, Jesse looked so sexy leaning over him, bare from the waist up, voracious like an uncaged animal. “Ahh--Jesse--”

 

Jesse could feel Hanzo’s load dripping out from inside him as his lower body flexed. He grabbed Hanzo’s knees and hooked them high, close to his shoulders, rubbing the tip of his cock on Hanzo’s hole before grabbing one of his buttocks and pulling it aside. With a shiver, he pushed in, groaning.

 

Hanzo’s voice cracked as their skin made that delicious, wet whisper. Jesse's member was so hot and thick, rubbing greedily inside him. Hanzo could bear it, but he was more sore from earlier than he thought. “Jesse--nghh--lube…”

 

Jesse saw Hanzo flinching before he said it. He'd just been so caught up. “Shit…” he muttered, pulling out and gasping for breath as he looked for the lube. “...sorry…” He poured out the rest into his hands. His face was flushing deeper.

“Sorry, Hanzo.”

 

“Heh…” He gave Jesse a faint smile, relieved that Jesse had caught on almost immediately.  “I'm alright.” He rubbed Jesse's shoulders and let his hands drag down Jesse’s chest. “Thank you...” His fingers teased affectionately in Jesse’s chest hair. He watched his boyfriend lube up, lashes and breath still heavy with lust.   
  
Jesse rubbed what was left generously on both hands, his heart skipping with adoration as Hanzo tickled him. He stroked himself and slid his other hand down to stroke Hanzo, gently pushing his fingers inside at the same time.   
“I’m a greedy boy.” He swirled inside Hanzo and rubbed himself to a full stand. “Always liked having my cake and eating it.” Once he could tell Hanzo was coated inside, Jesse repositioned. With a huff, he asked, brow quirking, “You ready?”  

 

“Hhnnh…” Jesse's slick fingers were a heaven of difference. Hanzo's toes curled and twitched as Jesse stroked and swirled in his hole. Jesse might've been the greedy type in bed but he was plenty generous as well.

Hanzo gave a nod. “ _Hai_. But...” He stroked Jesse's face with both hands. “...start slowly.” He smiled.   
  
Before anything else, Jesse gave Hanzo a gentle, but pressing kiss. He was glad that Hanzo didn’t get angry. He’d been slapped more than once when he was between a partner’s legs. With a suck Jesse pulled off Hanzo’s lips and gently cupped his ass, supporting it.   
“Nhh… Sweetheart…” Jesse’s thumbs flared each side of Hanzo’s buttocks and he nudged against Hanzo’s entrance. Gently and slowly, he pushed inside, watching Hanzo’s face for how far he could go. “... tell me when I’m too deep…”

 

Hanzo kissed back, loving the sincerity he felt in Jesse's lips. He did his best to keep his thighs up as Jesse prepared to go back inside.

“Ahhh…” It was still a very snug fit, but it felt much more right this time. Hanzo shifted his hips a little, adjusting the angle as Jesse began thrusting carefully. “Hahh...nnh…” Eyelids fluttering, he gazed up at Jesse. “You can--nnh--go dee--per…”  
  
Jesse brought his knees beneath Hanzo’s hips and back and slid his hands beside Hanzo’s arms on the bed. He kept their faces close and kissed Hanzo as he told him to go deeper. He pushed and pushed, watching Hanzo rock. He looked melted, gorgeous, all splayed there like that. Jesse couldn’t help himself as he reached to take Hanzo’s hair from the ponytail. He used both hands before he freed it, sweeping it out above Hanzo’s head. Jesse smiled and pressed body to body with his boyfriend, feeling Hanzo’s cock on his stomach as he thrusted.   
“Ahh… hahh… fuck I’m close…”

 

Hanzo purred and moaned softly as Jesse slowly fucked him. He loved the way Jesse kissed him while wedged inside, how close Jesse kept their faces in this moment. “Oo-uhh…” Hanzo's shoulders shifted as his boyfriend loosened his ponytail. That's right… Jesse loved seeing his hair undone like this… his ‘sex hair’.

“Mmhh--” Hanzo’s eyes squeezed shut as Jesse murmured to him. “I want--I want it from--mm--you… Jesse.” He brushed his lips over his lover’s. “I love fuhh--feeling you cum in me…” He didn't know if he was saying that correctly. Even in all the American porn he’d watched, no one had said that exact sentence. But Hanzo meant it.   
  
Hanzo had to know. He had to know how incredibly sexy he was. So overwhelmingly honest and beautiful. Jesse gasped in adoration and he linked their hands together. He pumped into him, wanting that sweet release of orgasm. Hanzo obliged him, squeezing him until he could hardly breathe. With Hanzo’s cum dripping from his own hole, Jesse groaned and released into his lover, joining their mouths as he bellowed in ecstasy. That turned into him melting into Hanzo’s body, his softening cock slipping out of the slick hold of Hanzo’s overflowing entrance. He kept kissing, his heartbeat had to be palpable through his lips.   
           

Hanzo moaned into Jesse's kiss, his lover’s heat flooding him, making him shiver and squeeze. He brushed and pressed their lips together as Jesse slid out, their hearts pounding right against one another's. Hanzo curled his leg around Jesse’s, entwining them, craving that closeness that Jesse wanted right now too.

Jesse's kisses were so worshipping. So loving.  It made Hanzo ache. Sex, kisses, those things had never been like _this_ with anyone… And right now, as he kissed and hugged and caressed this man, Hanzo felt such a deep, overpowering tug inside. It made it hard to breathe. It hurt.

It felt like love.

  
Jesse felt that tension. He felt that lingering word between them. He didn’t even have to open his eyes to know what Hanzo was thinking right now because… he was thinking it too.   
Jesse McCree, you’re being an idiot.   
He rolled onto his side and gave a chuckle.   
“Heh… sorry, I got you… dirty again…”   
Diffuse it with a laugh. Don’t let it linger.   
“So much for the bath.”   
He stroked Hanzo’s back.   
  


Hanzo could finally start to catch his breath when Jesse shifted off him, but something about it felt abrupt. Maybe he was just imagining it. After all, Jesse was still right next to him, touching him.

Hanzo smiled like a cat in a sunbeam. “I got you dirty too.” He stroked the back of Jesse’s head, scratching lightly in his hair. “I'm not sorry, though.”  
  
Jesse laughed and nuzzled his nose against Hanzo’s. That lead to his hands languishing on Hanzo’s back, their pelvis’ close again and Jesse couldn’t help but swirl their tongues together. He kissed him again, like a lover. Like a boyfriend. Like they had both confessed before they had gotten into this. Like they hadn’t just met on a train a few days ago. A break in their lips, Jesse didn’t want it, but he muttered.   
“Hanzo…” He closed his eyes again. He felt the need to say something stupid. Momma always told him to keep his mouth shut when that instinct arose, but he never did.   
Probably never would.   
His eyes opened and he made sure to move his head away enough so Hanzo could look into his eyes.   
“I… I’ve never felt so good with anyone, you know.” His hand pet over Hanzo’s ass, over his yukata. “Sex with you is… I-It feels really special.” He smiled, but it was a nervous one. “Do you… feel that too?”

 

Hanzo gave himself to that kiss, swirling his tongue with Jesse's, wrapping around him to hold as much of Jesse as he possibly could. It was drugging, and it brought back that tug inside him.

He opened his eyes to look at Jesse, expecting some joke or cute remark to come out of those sexy lips.

Instead Hanzo’s heart nearly stopped.

_‘...I've never felt so good with anyone… I-it feels really special…’_

Hanzo stared at Jesse, his nervous smile. That question--Hanzo’s pounding heart felt like it sat in his throat. Were his hands trembling?

He'd been scared to say everything Jesse had just said. Because this was just supposed to be a fling, right? Jesse wouldn't want to see him anymore if Hanzo started admitting deeper feelings… right? And then he wouldn't have any Jesse at all. That's how these things went… A man would never _really_ want to get involved with him--Hanzo.

Right?

But… _Jesse_ was admitting deeper feelings. And Hanzo still wanted to see him. Hell, Hanzo wanted it so badly right now that the completely irrational side of his mind wanted to run away with Jesse to America and rebuild a life as Hanzo Hamada. It was _crazy_.

But he wasn't going to lie about how he felt. Not this time. Not to Jesse.

“I…” He breathed in, trying to keep his voice steady. “I was afraid that… it only felt this special to _me_.”

  
“Tuhh--” Jesse held his hands on Hanzo’s face. Watching Hanzo’s wheels turn had made him nervous. It was such a relief to hear that from his lips! “Are you serious?”   
Jesse McCree’s heart was racing.   
“I… this kinda feels like…” His hands clenched. He started laughing, because he was so nervous he could have thrown up. His eyes widened and put his forehead against Hanzo’s.   
“Did we just fall in love?” He almost shouted.

 

_Did_ they?

Hanzo could definitely feel his own hands trembling now. He felt like he could laugh too, like he could cry! His mind was reeling, his nerves on the fritz. He was happy, he was terrified…

“I--I think so…” He was still so in shock that his voice had barely any volume, barely anything but a monotone. “I feel like… I’m exploding.”

 

“You don’t look like it!” Jesse guffawed and laughed again. He wrapped his arms around Hanzo and dragged him on top, ignoring his surprise, any protests. He looked into Hanzo’s eyes.   
“Well, now you have to marry _me_.” Jesse chuckled and kissed Hanzo’s lips.

 

_Marry?!_

Hanzo stared at Jesse in a daze when their lips parted, those eyes gazing back at him so sweetly. _Oh, Jesse…_

Hanzo kissed his mouth, adoring him, savoring him. That crazy side of his mind shouted out _, Run away with him. Leave it all behind. Otou-san still has Genji… He can still be happy, right?_

Hanzo huffed as the kiss broke. “Jesse… I’m already engaged… I don't…” He stroked Jesse’s cheek, that tug inside excruciating now. How could he even go into everything else opposing what he wanted right now?

He buried his face in Jesse's neck, clinging to him. “I don't know what to do,” he whispered helplessly.   
  
Hanzo’s reaction… it was so different from his own. Jesse was up on cloud nine, laughing. And Hanzo. He looked like he was ready to jump off a cliff. He was trembling. His voice was so small.   
Uh oh.   
_Was… Am I… Is this the first time he’s been in love?_ Jesse asked himself. He wrapped his arms around Hanzo, giving him a place to be safe. Jesse felt guilt spring in him, as painful and sudden as a barbed wire that got cut at a taut point.   
“Hanzo…” he muttered, not really sure what to do either. Or to say. He sputtered for a moment. “We… we could…” He tried, “We could run away...” He trailed off. The words felt stupid the moment he said them.   
Hanzo was getting married. And Jesse barely had a life. He was under such close watch… the fact that they had let him out here at all was a fucking miracle. Hanzo didn’t know him… but he was in love? This passionate, fiery love… Jesse had had it before but it never took him anywhere. It never lead to anything…   
Jesse held Hanzo more tightly.   
“I’m sorry…”   
He shouldn’t have said anything. He should have let it alone.   
_That mouth of yers, Jesse McCree… it’s gonna hurt someone you don’t wanna hurt someday.  
_ Momma had said that a while ago. Goddamn prophetess.   
“Hanzo, I shouldn’t have said anything...” And now it’s all ruined.   
  


“No--” _Please don't take it back, Jesse!_ “No…” He pressed his face into the comforting warmth of Jesse’s neck. A comfort he’d never had before this moment. “You don't know… how happy I've been since I met you. In my life, I don't… I don't play, I don't have close friends to spend time with… Everything I do is for someone else. And nobody…” He blinked back the sting in his eyes. “... nobody thinks it's important for me… to have someone to really love and care about. Someone like that in my life… to them it's unnecessary. And I've always been raised to believe that.”  
  


Jesse pet Hanzo’s hair. An ache was settling in his chest. He'd feel it every time now, wouldn’t he? Every time they held each other or they were together. Or every time he saw Hanzo. In his thoughts or before his eyes… it would hurt.

“Nobody?” He muttered, but Hanzo kept talking.

_Unnecessary? Love?_

Jesse’s voice broke from his throat. He couldn't think of anything to say to combat that. It was so _painful_.

“Hanzo…” his hand stilled in Hanzo’s hair. Anger made his muscles tremble.   
           

“I'm--I'm sorry for burdening you with this.” Hanzo kept himself pressed tightly to Jesse, almost afraid to let go. “I just… I just want to keep being with you. I want to feel this happiness with you for as long as I can… if you still want to be with me, Jesse.” That last realization made his heart sink.

Maybe it would all be too much for Jesse. Maybe he'd just want to withdraw after this. Hanzo couldn't even blame him. _I'm just being selfish now…_ How could he ask Jesse to keep being with him when it seemed like there was no possible future together?  
  
What should he do? Jesse felt like he should deny that even _leaving_ was a possibility. But… he wasn’t even supposed to be here longer than a week. Two at the most. Shit… he’d fucked up. And Hanzo too. Love? Were they really in love? This was heartbreaking. He couldn’t handle it. He wanted to run. He felt immature, he felt stupid. But at the same time. That defiant spark cropped up in him. _Fuck these rules._ He could run with Hanzo. He could take Hanzo away. Overwatch would let him have a life outside of Blackwatch… wouldn’t they? They couldn’t treat him like a prisoner forever! And if Hanzo left his marriage… his dad would forgive him, wouldn’t he? His family would? That’s what family did, right?   
It was plausible right? They could make this work.   
“Hanzo… I… Of course I wanna be with you…” He pressed his lips against the shell of Hanzo’s ear. “I said it earlier, didn’t I? I’d see you… even if you were married…”

 

_He wants to be with me..._

Hanzo’s breath shuddered.  His eyes welled.  He squeezed them shut, afraid Jesse would feel his tears.  “Jesse--” Hanzo pressed a kiss to Jesse’s neck.  “Mmuhh--”  He kissed again.

How could someone be so much of a stranger still… yet be so precious to him?  
  
Jesse gave a chuckle, though it was twinged with a sad tone.   
“You shouldn’t be… happy ‘bout that.” He curled his hand over Hanzo’s shoulder. “I’m a real bastard…”   
To what extent, Hanzo really had no clue.   
           

Finally, Hanzo lifted his face from Jesse’s neck.  He felt flushed, and his eyes were probably red.  He gazed at Jesse’s face, taking in each feature.  “But you’re kind to me.”  
  
Jesse smiled. “Well, I _love_ you.” He emphasized. “That definitely has something to do with it.”   
           

Love. _Love_ …

Hanzo just stared at him, struck dumb, heart hammering.  None of his partners had ever said those words to him.  He’d heard “I like you,” “I want you”...

He didn’t know what to say--he couldn’t even form words right now.

He clasped Jesse’s cheeks gently between his hands, trying to put into English what he felt and simply not succeeding at all.  
  
Jesse beamed and put his hands over Hanzo’s on his face.   
“See? I’m a real asshole.”

 

Hanzo laughed, just a single breath that his body forced out of him to release some tension.  “That… that’s too bad.”  He chuckled, stroking Jesse’s face.  “Because I still want to be with you.”  
  
“Maybe that’s cuz I haven’t given you enough reasons to reconsider liking me at all.”   
Jesse brow quirked teasingly.

 

Hanzo returned the teasing smirk.  “Like what?”  
  
Jesse rolled on his side with a sigh, “Well, let’s see…” He looked for the cigarettes. “You already know I smoke.” He reached for them, grabbing the lighter too. “And that I swear. _Especially_ during sex.” He chuckled and held a cigarette out for Hanzo to take.

 

“Mm.”  Hanzo took the cigarette and thanked Jesse as he lit it.  “But I also smoke, Jesse.”  He raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Mm.” Jesse sat up a little and lit his own. “Well, there’s my drinking… my unquenchable thirst for sex. My terrible nicknames.” He chuckled and took a drag.

 

Hanzo smiled.  “Nicknames?  What is ‘nicknames’?”  
  
Jesse leaned. “Sweetheart. Honey. Muffincake. Sugar.” He kissed Hanzo’s lips.

 

“Oh, those. They are embarrassing.”  Hanzo touched their noses together.  “Even so, I still feel happy when you call me those things.”  
  
He gave Hanzo another smooch before rolling away to smoke more. His dread wasn’t completely buried, but he was grateful for the less serious pillow talk.   
“We should shower.” He smiled, the end of his cigarette lighting up as he inhaled.

 

Hanzo sat up, holding his cigarette in his lips as he finally untied his mangled obi.  He pulled it loose and set it aside.  He took another drag before slipping out of his yukata.  “I need to wash my shirt too…”  He could probably just do that in the sink and hang it to dry.  
  
Jesse’s eyes flitted over Hanzo’s gorgeous body as it was revealed. “Ah. I still feel…  kinda bad about that one. You wear nice clothes.”   
He moved his hands and unconsciously began to untie his obi without a problem.

 

“Don’t feel bad. It was my fault.”  Hanzo looked over his shoulder at Jesse and ran a hand up and down Jesse’s thigh.  “Well… it looks like you _do_ know how to untie an obi after all.”  Hanzo slipped his fingers over Jesse’s inner thigh and stroked.  
  
Oops. He’d been caught.   
“Heh.” That shrinking cigarette bobbed between his lips. “You can add _liar_ to the list.”   
He put the belt aside then stood up. His robe fluttered open and he took a drag, looking down at Hanzo.

 

Hanzo looked back at Jesse, letting his eyes scale Jesse’s body admiringly before resting on his face.  “Added.”  He smiled.  
           

Jesse chuckled a little roguishly and peeled the yukata off his shoulders. It was hard not to think of where Hanzo’s lips _could_ be in this particular moment. He wondered if Hanzo could see the cum dribbling down his thighs, look at his crooked dick, tweaked from fucking so much. He finished off his cigarette.   
“Can I say it again?” He asked.

 

“Hm?” Hanzo cocked his head.  
  
Jesse crouched and snuffed out his cigarette in the ashtray. He was face to face with Hanzo. He proclaimed it honestly, simply.  
“I love you.”   
           

Hanzo felt his face get hot again, butterflies fluttering all over in his stomach. He even got a little dizzy as he looked into Jesse's eyes.

Being in love felt so good, but it was nerve wracking too! Jesse was so fiery and point-blank… so hot, so in the moment. It was everything Hanzo shouldn't have liked. But fuck, even with all the fear and anxiety of going against the grain of _everything_ he knew, Hanzo couldn't help himself this time.

Hanzo kissed him, softly before he deepened it. He leaned in closer, running a gentle grasp down his lover's arms to squeeze Jesse's hands in his.

 

 


End file.
